Comment Paige McCullers m'a sauvé la vie
by subway20
Summary: Emily Fields est la star de l'équipe de natation du lycée de Rosewood, mais malgré les apparences sa vie est loin d'être parfaite. Un échange scolaire avec un lycée de Californie va lui faire rencontrer Paige McCullers... Dans cette histoire, les 4 "liars" sont amies, et Alison est vivante (A n'a jamais existé).
1. Chapter 1

Comment Paige McCullers m'a sauvé la vie

Chapitre 1

Emily Fields était en retard. Ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Son coach lui en avait fait la remarque - sa mère aussi. Non pas qu'elle s'en soucie vraiment. Ces derniers temps, Emily Fields mettait comme un point d'honneur à ne _pas_ se comporter comme l'élève ou la fille modèle qu'elle avait toujours été - au moins aux yeux du monde extérieur.

Tout en courant en petites foulées, elle consulta son téléphone pour la quinzième fois depuis le début de la matinée. Toujours aucun texto ou message de ses amies. Elle savait qu'elle allait de toute façon croiser Hanna, Spencer et Aria au cours de la journée au lycée. Mais _Alison_? Elle avait promis de l'appeler hier soir, et Emily avait veillé jusqu'à très tard, presque 2 heures du matin, avant de fermer enfin son téléphone et de succomber au sommeil.

Emily monta en grommelant les marches du lycée de Rosewood. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun élève en vue. Les cours avaient sans doute déjà commencé. Elle était encore plus en retard qu'elle ne le croyait. En soupirant, elle repoussa ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux derrière ses oreilles et réajusta son sac sur son épaule droite. Elle allait se diriger vers le secrétariat du directeur pour obtenir un billet de retard, quand elle entendit son nom résonner dans le hall.

"Fields!". La jeune fille se retourna pour découvrir son coach de natation, Mrs Fulton, qui la considérait d'un air sévère.

"Que faites-vous encore là? Toutes vos coéquipières sont déjà dans le gymnase. C'est aujourd'hui que nous accueillons vos correspondantes, dois-je vous le rappeler?" dit la coach d'une voix encore plus impatiente que d'habitude.

"Je... quoi?" balbutia Emily, prise au dépourvu. De quoi diable voulait parler Fulton?

"L'équipe d'Oackland!" Fulton secoua la tête, agacée.

La lycéenne baissa les yeux, confuse malgré elle.

"Enfin, Emily! Vous n'avez pas l'air reveillée. Ni concernée, d'ailleurs. Bon, suivez-moi. Je vous l'ai dit, tout le monde est déjà là. Vous n'avez pas hâte de faire connaissance avec votre correspondante?"

Lui faisant signe de la suivre, Fulton se dirigea à pas décidés vers le gymnase. Emily lui emboita le pas avant de s'immobiliser. Ca y est, elle se souvenait maintenant.

Ce stupide échange! L'équipe de natation d'Oakland, en Californie, qui allait passer deux semaines à Rosewood. Et toutes les filles de l'équipe étaient sensées recevoir chez elles une "correspondante", qui les accueillerait à leur tour quelques mois plus tard, quand les Sharks de Rosewood se déplaceraient sur la côte ouest. L'idée avait paru séduisante à Emily quand Fulton en avait parlé la première fois. Elle était excitée de découvrir la Californie, qui l'avait toujours fait rêver, et partager sa chambre avec une fille passionnée de natation comme elle lui avait paru une perspective exaltante. Mais cela était _avant_. Aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Et Emily Fields avait bien d'autres choses en tête -et dans le coeur- que des compétitions de natation, et un stupide échange.

Le gymnase bruissait des voix impatientes et excitées des filles de l'équipe. En entrant à la suite de Fulton, Emily constata que toutes ses coéquipières étaient déjà rassemblées sur deux rangées de l'estrade, et que plusieurs d'entre elles brandissaient des panneaux avec écrit des messages comme "Bienvenue Oakland" ou "Les Sharks accueillent les Jets".

"Ridicule", marmonna Emily en se glissant sur le banc. Sydney, une nouvelle venue dans l'équipe, lui donna un coup de coude amical.

"Alors Fields, à la bourre? La star de l'équipe aime se fait attendre?"

Piquée, Emily darda ses grands yeux noirs sur la jeune nageuse. Bien que nouvelle recrue, Sydney semblait faire preuve en toute circonstance d'un aplomb incroyable. Emily sentit ses joues s'empourprer, mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre et remettre sa nouvelle coéquipière à sa place, celle-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil, porta un doigt à ses lèvres et désigna le terrain. La coach Fulton se trouvait au centre, à côté d'une femme plus jeune et qui portait un survêtement rouge et jaune. La coach d'Oakland, probablement, pensa Emily. Fulton tapa dans ses mains et, de sa voix puissante, intima aux jeunes filles de se taire. Le calme revint instantanément dans le gymnase, toutes les nageuses se mettant presque instinctivement au garde à vous malgré elles. Seule Emily garda la tête baissée, ses cheveux noirs masquant son visage. Toute à ses pensées, et à ses récriminations, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence, dans un coin du gymnase, d'un groupe de fille en survêtements, avec à leurs pieds des sacs de voyages et des valise. Elle ne s'aperçut donc pas que l'une des nageuses californiennes la fixait d'un regard intense.

"Les filles!" dit Fulton. "Notre école, et notre équipe particulièrement, est heureuse d'accueillir aujourd'hui et pour deux semaines, l'une des meilleures équipes de natation du nord de la Californie. Cette échange est une première pour notre lycée, comme pour le leur. Le coach Nordwell et moi-même espérons que vous tirerez le meilleur de cette expérience, et que la saine émulation qui ne manquera pas de naître entre nos deux équipes tirera vos résultats vers le haut."

Les filles de Rosewood applaudirent, ainsi que quelques californiennes qui arboraient pour la plupart un large sourire. Emily resta les bras croisés, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Elle se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. Comment avait-elle pu oublier? Elle se souvenait à présent. Sa famille était sensée accueillir une jeune californienne de 16 ans. Jessica quelque chose. La mère d'Emily en avait parlé lors du repas de midi dimanche dernier, Emily s'en souvenait vaguement à présent. Ce qu'ignorait Pam Fields, c'est que sa fille avait l'esprit embrumé par tout l'alcool qu'elle avait absorbé la nuit précédente. Emily était rentrée à 4 heures du matin, en passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'elle avait pris soin de laisser ouverte.

Le son de son téléphone fit soudain sursauter Emily. Elle consulta fébrilement l'écran. Un texto d'Alison. _Enfin_, pensa la grande fille brune, qui sentit son coeur s'accèlerer. "Où es-tu, enfin, Em? Je meurs d'ennui en biologie. Ma partenaire de labo préférée me manque" avait écrit Alison, non sans terminer par son habituel "XoXoXo". Emily commenca à taper une réponse, mais fut interrompue par un "Hum" sonore. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Fulton et la coach d'Oakland juste devant elle. La Californienne lui souriait, mais Fulton considérait sa meilleure nageuse d'un air réprobateur. _Comme de plus en plus souvent_, réalisa Emily.

"Fields!" aboya Fulton. "Posez un instant votre téléphone. Ayez l'amabilité de vous sentir concernée par l'événement du jour - au moins quelques instants. Le coach Nordwell, ici présente, a quelque chose à vous dire."

"J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Emily", lui dit la jeune coach californienne d'une voix chaleureuse. "Vos temps sont impressionnants. A la hauteur de ceux des meilleurs éléments de mon équipe." "Merci", marmonna Emily. Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi mise en vedette. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'elle était une des meilleures de l'équipe. Elle nageait en dernier sur presque tous les relais. Mais elle avait refusé de devenir capitaine des Sharks. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. La _natation_ ne l'intéressait plus. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas encore osé le dire à Fulton. Et encore moins à sa famille.

"Il y a un petit changement au programme, Emily" dit la voix du coach Fulton, et la jeune lycéenne leva les yeux. Peut-être allait-elle être dispensée d'accueillir une correspondante, finalement. _Faites que ça soit ça_, pensa Emily de toute ses forces.

La coach californienne lui toucha le bras, et Emily rencontra son regard confiant, ouvert. Nordwell lui tendit une fiche cartonnée, et Emily, sans comprendre, interrogea Fulton du regard. Celle-ci haussa les épaules. "Emily, votre famille aurait dû accueillir Jessica VanDier. Mais celle-ci s'est cassée la jambe il y a trois jours, elle est donc restée à Oakland. Nous avons dû repenser les attributions en dernière minute. Vous accueillerez finalement chez vous la capitaine de l'équipe des Sharks. Vous devriez... avoir quelques affinités. Nous l'espérons en tout cas."

Emily ne manqua pas le clin d'oeil échangé entre les deux coachs. Fulton arborait maintenant un large sourire.

L'adolescente brune regarda la fiche qu'elle tenait entre les mains, et déchiffra pour la première fois le nom qui avait été rajouté en dessous de celui, barré, de la malchanceuse Jessica. "_Paige McCullers_", lit tout haut Emily.

"Présente!" la voix claire et assurée la fit sursauter. Devant elle se tenait, vêtue du survêtement rouge et jaune des Jets, une grande fille châtain dont les grands yeux bruns brillaient d'une telle intensité qu'Emily détourna son regard, gênée. Paige McCullers, puisque tel était son nom, était visiblement tout à fait à son aise.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas d'Emily Fiels, qui aurait voulu se trouver n'importe où, mais ailleurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_**N/A: Merci à celles/ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, et qui j'espère l'ont apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des remarques, critiques... Pour info, cette histoire va être centrée sur Emily et Paige (Paily étant mon couple préféré dans la série, avec Spoby), Alison étant présente pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire, et pour donner un peu de piquant à tout ça (j'espère). **_

"Laissez-moi faire, Mme Fields, je vais débarrasser la table."

Emily ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant la fille aux cheveux châtains prendre le plat des mains de Pam Fields. Celle-ci adressa à Paige, qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine, un sourire reconnaissant.

"A peine ici depuis deux heures, et elle se comporte déjà comme si elle était chez elle", marmonna Emily.  
"Quoi donc, chérie?" La grande fille brune haussa les épaules et répondit sans même regarder sa mère. "Rien. Je vais monter faire mes devoirs."

En réalité, elle avait l'intention de s'éclipser en douce dès que possible, mais l'entreprise était rendue difficile par le fait que l'invitée devait partager sa chambre.

Emily sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, et, tout en montant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, rédigea un texto pour Alison. "_Coincée chez moi pour le moment. Je te rejoins dès que possible."_

A son grand étonnement, la réponse arriva presque immédiatement (d'habitude, Alison mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas répondre rapidement aux messages de ses amies). "_Changement de plan. Je vais à Philly avec CeCe. Désolée ma puce! Je te rappelle. XoXoXo"._

Emily s'assit au bord de son lit. Malgré elle, elle sentait venir les larmes. Et comme souvent, elle était à la fois furieuse contre Alison... et contre elle-même. Une de ses récentes conversation avec Spencer lui revint d'un coup en mémoire. Comme ce soir, Alison avait laissé tomber Emily à la dernière minute, et la jeune nageuse n'avait pu cacher sa déception à ses amies.

Avec la franchise qui la caractérisait, et son intelligence perçante mais dérangeante, Spencer Hastings avait pris Emily par les épaules et, la regardant droit dans les yeux, avait dit _"Tu ne devrais pas la laisser avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur toi, Em. "_

Emily n'avait rien répondu et s'était détournée, pretextant une soudaine migraine pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle au plus vite. Ses amies n'avaient pas insisté. Et Emily avait passé la soirée à sangloter la tête dans son oreiller.

Elle savait, bien sûr, au fond d'elle même, que Spencer avait raison. Elle se rendait compte qu'Alison la manipulait. La fille blonde aux yeux bleux en amande était consciente de son magnétisme. Elle savait qu'Emily ne pouvait y résister. Et puis, elle _savait_. Elle était au courant de ce que Emily essayait désespérement de cacher.

Un coup frappé à la porte fit sursauter Emily. Paige se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, affichant ce sourire chaleureux qu'Emily trouvait déjà agaçant.

"Quoi? Que veux-tu?" dit Emily, un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle nota, avec satisfaction, que l'assurance de Paige semblait avoir un peu diminué. La Californienne avait baissé la tête, et se balançait légérement d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds.

"Je... me demandais juste si tu voulais aller courir. Pour s'entraîner. Je comptais y aller. Alors..."

"Tu... tu vas courir tous les soirs?" demanda Emily, intriguée malgré elle. Elle avait déjà noté que Paige semblait avoir une forme physique éblouissante, et un dynamisme à toute épreuve.

"La parfaite californienne de base, soleil et jus de fruits bio?" dit-elle d'un ton impertinent sans attendre la réponse de son interlocutrice.

"Hein?"

Paige la regardait d'un air dérouté. "Elle a sans doute l'habitude que tout le monde succombe à son charme. Non mais, pour qui se prend-elle" se dit Emily. La lycéenne de Rosewood nota avec satisfaction que Paige McCullers semblait désastabilisée. La rougeur subite de ses joues, et ses yeux fixés au sol, autant d'indice qui prouvaient que la remarque d'Emily avait atteint son but.

"Je... je vais me mettre en survêtement", marmonna Paige sans la regarder avant d'attraper son sac de voyage et de se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre d'Emily.

Celle-ci, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, se sentait à présent presque coupable. Elle avait décidé de ne faire aucun effort envers Paige; Après tout, celle-ci n'aurait même pas dû se trouver là. Et puis elle n'avait pas aimé la remarque de Mrs Fulton et les sourires en coins que son coach avait échangé avec son homologue californienne.

"Elles se trompent complétement. Nous n'avons rien pour nous entendre", marmonna Emily. A peine arrivée, Paige lui tapait déjà sur le système. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle devait partager sa chambre avec elle. Pas son lit, heureusement; La mère d'Emily avait fait monter de la cave un lit d'appoint. Emily regarda avec mécontentement le bazard qui régnait déjà sur le lit de Paige: les vêtements jetés pêle-mêle, le lecteur MP3 et le casque aux fils embrouillés, et différents sacs en plastique au contenu indéterminé.

Au moins, Paige n'était pas parfaite. Elle semblait totalement bordélique, décida Emily, qui se sentit réconfortée par cette pensée.  
Elle sursauta en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Sans un mot et sans un regard pour Emily, Paige, vêtue de son survêtement aux couleurs d'Oakland High, traversa la chambre avant d'attraper son lecteur MP3 et une serviette éponge qui se trouvait au milieu du fatras sur son lit. Emily remarqua que la fille châtain portait à présent une queue de cheval qui dégageait avantageusement son cou gracile.

La lycéenne de Rosewood détourna les yeux, et, pour se donner une contenance, attrapa un livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Elle fit semblant de le trouver soudainement très intéressant, dans le but que Paige évite de lui parler et de lui redemander si elle voulait venir courir avec elle.  
Mais la nageuse californienne n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui adresser la parole. Elle sortit de la chambre sans un mot, refermant la porte doucement.

Une heure et demie plus tard, une Emily vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un blouson en cuir marron clair, jeté sur une chemise à carreaux bleus et blancs, sortait en douce par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Au rez de chaussée, Pam Fields, comme presque chaque soir, s'était endormie devant sa TV, mais Emily ne voulait prendre aucun risque. D'un pas rapide et souple, elle se dirigea vers le garage, son téléphone à la main. Elle attrapa le vélo qu'elle avait dissimulé sous une bâche noire. Les parents d'Emily n'aimaient pas la voir faire du vélo; ils avaient constamment peur qu'un accident survienne et mette en péril sa carrière de nageuse. Ils préféraient même la voir conduire, ou, bien sûr, prendre le bus, ce qu'Emily détestait.

La grande fille brune enfoucha son vélo et prit la direction du lycée. Cet endroit hostile le jour se révelait étrangement attirant la nuit. A condition, bien sûr, de connaître les bons endroits. Emily sourit à cette pensée. Elle était sûre que Taylor et Moira devaient déjà l'attendre. Elle savait où les trouver.

Elle était presque arrivée au terrain de sport quand elle entendit la voix flûtée de Moira. "Emily! Enfin! Nous sommes là!"

Emily se glissa sous les gradins qui bordaient le terrain de foot et fit un signe de la main aux deux filles. Moira, visiblement excitée, l'embrassa avec effusion. Taylor se contenta de lui sourire d'un air absent, les yeux mi-clos. Elle devait déjà être "partie", pensa Emily, en notant les bouteilles vides ou à demi-pleines qui parsemaient le sol. Elle s'assit à côté de Moira, qui lui donna un coup de coude amical. "J'ai gagné mon pari, Fields." "Quel pari?" demanda Emily, surprise. "Taylor pensait que tu n'allais pas venir. Moi, j'étais sûre que tu allais te pointer. Tu préfères passer la soirée avec nous qu'avec ta bande de copines super stylées, hein?" Emily haussa les épaules et préféra ne pas répondre. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans ce débat avec Moira ou Taylor. Personne ne savait qu'elles étaient amies. Enfin, si on peut considérer comme des amies des personnes qu'on voit uniquement la nuit, en secret, et dans le but unique de boire jusqu'à l'ivresse et de fumer quelques joints. Des personnes qu'on ignore totalement le jour venu.

Emily attrapa une bouteille qui était encore assez pleine, et en but une gorgée avant de tousser. Moira éclata de rire. "Mélange spécial Taylor. Vodka, gin et jus de canneberges. Immonde, si tu veux mon avis. Mais assez efficace."

Emily n'en demandait pas plus. Fermant les yeux, elle s'adossa contre le mur derrière elle, et porta de nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Trois heures plus tard, c'est une Emily chancelante, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, qui regagna tant bien que mal sa chambre. Heureusement, la maison était silencieuse, et la fenêtre qu'elle avait bien pris soin de laisser à demi ouverte n'avait pas été refermée. Emily était normalement agile comme un chat, mais l'alcool et la fatigue devaient logiquement jouer sur ses réflexes, et elle atterit bien peu gracieusement sur le siège devant sa fenêtre, en se cognant le genou droit au passage. "Merde!" jura la grande fille brune en se tenant le genou endolori. En boitillant, elle se dirigea dans l'obscurité vers l'endroit où elle savait trouver son lit, mais c'était sans compter un obstacle imprévu. Elle avait oublié que le lit d'appoint qui avait été dressé pour Paige se trouvait entre son propre lit et la fenêtre. Se cognant à nouveau, cette fois le tibia gauche, elle s'écroula de tout son poids sur la fille qui se trouvait allongée. Le cri de surprise de Paige, réveillée en sursaut, se mêla au nouveau juron proféré par Emily. Celle-ci tenta de se relever, mais trébucha à nouveau. Elle entendit alors le rire de Paige, qui résonna dans le noir, et sentit les bras de la nageuse californienne la redresser et l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais Emily eut le temps de noter que les bras de Paige étaient musclés et toniques.

Paige alluma ensuite la lampe de chevet, et Emily détourna les yeux, gênée par la lumière soudaine, et par le regard scrutateur de Paige. La fille châtain semblait la détailler avec intêret, et avec un demi-sourire sur le visage. Emily sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle se trouvait prise sur le fait, par cette inconnue qui ne lui était rien mais avec qui elle était obligée de vivre pendant quelques semaines. C'était injuste, et humiliant.

"La prochaine fois que tu fais le mur, préviens-moi. Je m'assurerai que la voie soit libre." Paige semblait vraiment amusée par l'incident. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Emily et se rallongea, un bras replié sous sa tête, les yeux fermés.

La lycéenne de Rosewood sentait son coeur cogner dans sa poitrine, et se trouvait au bord de la nausée. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, elle se leva et se dirigea en titubant dans la salle de bain. Elle eut à peine le temps d'atteindre le lavabo avant de vomir.

Elle resta de longues minutes la tête inclinée vers le lavabo, le souffle court. Une douleur sourde lui vrillait les tempes. Elle s'aspergea le visage et l'eau froide lui apporta un soulagement momentané. Elle resta encore de longues minutes dans la salle de bain, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait vraiment abusé ce soir. D'habitude, elle se contentait de boire quelques bières, et de fumer un joint parfois. Surtout les fois où Alison lui posait un lapin à la dernière minute, ou quand elle s'était disputée avec sa mère. Mais là, le mélange "spécial Taylor" ne semblait pas lui avoir réussi. A noter pour la prochaine fois, songea Emily. Comme à chaque fois ou presque, elle se sentait vaguement honteuse. Ses brusques accès de colère ou de révolte, se manifestant par ses fugues nocturnes, ne résistaient pas à la gueule de bois. Emily ne savait pas au juste pourquoi elle agissait comme cela. Pour tout le monde, elle était Emily Fields, la fille parfaite ou presque, lycéenne sérieuse, nageuse de talent, élève populaire enviée par ses condisciples de Rosewood, et fille unique adorée par ses parents. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal?

Quand elle regagna son lit, elle vit que Paige avait laissé allumé la lampe de chevet. La jeune californienne avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir paisiblement, allongée sur le dos, les bras repliés derrière la tête. Emily la regarda, son regard s'attardant malgré elle sur les longs cils, la bouche parfaite, le teint pâle que rehaussaient des joues légérement rosées. Paige était indéniablement une très jolie fille.

Sur cette pensée, Emily se mordit les lèvres et détourna son regard. Elle aperçu alors, sur son oreiller, deux pilules et un bout de papier. Elle le saisit avec appréhension, et lut ces quelques mots: "Tu te sentira beaucoup moins mal demain si tu avales ça maintenant. P."


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Merci pour les reviews! C'est super de savoir que l'histoire est lu et appréciée. **

**Cela me motive pour continuer. Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, en essayant de tenir la cadence. ;)**

**Il y a tellement de fanfics incroyables sur ce site, je veux juste ajouter ma petite pierre... et je trouve le couple Emily/Paige tellement adorable.**

**For English readers: I hope I'll be able to translate this story soon and then publish it on this website. I understand English rather well, but writing in English is another... story. (So basically I wrote this in French because it's my first langage. But you've already guessed that). **

**I will probably need a beta-reader though, because of all the spell and grammar mistakes I might make. So, if you're interested... ;)**

Chapitre 3

"Fields!" aboya la coach Fulton, qui avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Emily sortit du bassin, les yeux baissés. Elle sentait le regard de ses coéquipières, et le silence inhabituel autour d'elle. La coach tapotait son chronomètre frénétiquement.

Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand elle s'adressait à ses nageuses par leur nom de famille.

Les temps d'Emily n'étaient pas catastrophiques, mais elle était loin de ses meilleures performances. Surtout, cette baisse de régime arrivait au plus mauvais moment; Avec l'arrivée de l'équipe d'Oakland, la concurrence s'était accrue. Les autres filles de l'équipe semblaient d'ailleurs stimulées par cette présence. La plupart avaient amélioré leurs temps de façon significative.

Le coach Fulton considéra la grande fille brune qui se trouvait en face d'elle, nota les joues rougies plus par l'embarras que par l'effort physique, le regard fuyant. Elle soupira.

"Emily... que t'arrive-t-il en ce moment? Cela fait plusieurs scéances que tu es... comme ailleurs. Si cela continue, je vais être obligée de reconsidérer ta position de dernière relayeuse".

Emily leva les yeux, choquée. Depuis plus d'un an, elle était systématiquement le maillon fort lors des relais, la dernière à s'élancer. Elle avait remporté bien des courses mal parties, en réalisant un dernier relais éblouissant. Cela n'avait-il donc servi à rien? Tout pouvait donc s'écrouler à cause de quelques mauvais entraînements?

Emily se mordit les lèvres. Son impulsion première était de répliquer, de répondre vertement. _Qu'est-ce qu'Alison dirait au coach? Elle l'enverrait balader_.

Mais Emily Fields était une fille trop bien élevée et trop respectueuse de l'autorité pour répondre à un professeur.

Sa nature profonde prit le dessus sur ses tourments intérieurs, et elle hocha la tête, les yeux à nouveau fixés au sol.

"Je vais travailler davantage, coach".

"Bien. Je compte sur toi. Toute l'équipe compte sur toi". Fulton semblait satisfaite. Elle se détourna pour parler avec une des filles de l'équipe, qui avait des problèmes avec ses virages.  
Emily prit la direction des vestiaires. La dernière phrase de Fulton trottait dans sa tête. "Tout le monde compte sur toi". C'est bien le problème, pensa amérement Emily. Et si moi, je ne veux plus être celle sur qui tout le monde s'appuie, ce roc solide et sans surprise?

Perdue dans ses pensées moroses, elle faillit heurter de plein fouet une lycéenne d'Oakland qui sortait des vestiaires, une serviette sur l'épaule.

"Hey! Regarde devant toi, l'endormie!" lui dit sans ménagement la nageuse. Emily l'avait déjà remarquée, c'était la capitaine de l'équipe, une grande noire aux yeux inquisiteurs, nommée Shana ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Elle considérait Emily d'un air assuré, presque arrogant, la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Emily sentit la colère monter en elle à une vitesse record. Cette fille se comportait en terrain conquis. De quel droit?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire un seul mot, une nouvelle venue avait attrapé Shana doucement mais fermement par les épaules, et l'avait écartée. "Woa, les filles. Gardez de l'énergie pour les meetings", dit une voix moqueuse. Emily soupira. Paige. Bien sûr.

Sa nouvelle compagne de chambre chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Shana, qui sourit.

Quelque soient les mots murmurés par Paige, ils durent avoir un effet magique, car a capitaine d'Oakland sembla perdre subitement toute son agressivité.

Elle fit un geste du bras, un peu théâtral, pour signifier à Emily qu'elle lui laissait le passage. La lycéenne de Rosewood hocha la tête et se dirigea droit vers son vestiaire, d'un pas pressé. Elle ne vit pas Shana plaquer une bise sur la joue de Paige. Celle-ci avait les yeux fixés sur Emily qui s'éloignait.

Le regard bleu glacier d'Alison DiLaurentis était aussi inquisiteur qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle considéra ses amies réunies autour d'elle à leur table habituelle à la caféteria. Hanna, comme toujours à l'heure du déjeuner, était plongée dans un numéro de Vogue, ou autre magazine de mode, tout en picorant distraitement les grains d'une grappe de raisin. Spencer avait le nez dans un bouquin, bien évidemment. Aria, un demi sourire sur le visage, semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ou plus probablement dans son monde intérieur.

Et Emily. Emily qui était là, mais qui avait l'air ailleurs. Alison avait aussi noté que le regard d'Emily évitait obstinément le côté droit de la caféteria, où l'équipe de natation d'Oakland avait investi deux tables entières.

Les Californiennes portaient toutes le survêtement de leur équipe, même en dehors de l'entrainement, ce qu'Hanna avait jugé "Ridicule; Surtout avec ces couleurs qui ne vont pas du tout ensemble. Ce rouge et ce jaune, franchement!".

Elle semblaient former un groupe soudé, démonstratif, et les éclats de rire qui partaient de leurs tables montraient qu'elles étaient parfaitement à l'aise dans leur lycée d'accueil. Les yeux d'Alison se portèrent sur Shana, qui visiblement monopolisait l'attention de ses coéquipières. La capitaine d'équipe était apparemment en train de raconter une histoire prenante, "_Sans doute le récit de _ses _exploits dans l'eau... ou ailleurs_", pensa Alison avec mépris.

Certaines filles semblaient fascinées, certaines avaient même la bouche ouverte.

Alison sourit. Elle connaissait ce genre de fascination; Elle en était elle-même régulièrement l'objet. Elle avait toujours su l'utiliser à bon escient. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention que ça change.

"Combien de temps vont-elle rester?" dit-elle brusquement. Surprise, Spencer leva les yeux de son bouquin. "Quoi?" dit la benjamine des Hastings en même temps qu'Aria.

"Ces filles. Ces nageuses. Elles sont là jusqu'à quand?" demanda Alison d'un ton sec. Tous les yeux se portèrent sur Emily.

"Elles repartent dans quinze jours", marmonna la grande brune.  
Alison eut l'air soulagé. "Bon, au moins on ne les aura pas longtemps dans les pattes."

Spencer haussa les épaules. "Je ne vois pas vraiment le problème. C'est enrichissant, ces échanges scolaires. Et puis, c'est un beau challenge pour l'équipe d'Emily".

Celle-ci réagit vivement, à la grande surprise de ses amies. "Ce n'est pas mon équipe. Ne dis pas 'l'équipe d'Emily', ce n'est pas mon équipe. C'est celle du lycée."dit-elle d'une voix heurtée.

Etonnée, Spencer choisit, pour une fois, de ne pas argumenter. "OK. Si tu veux. Mais...tu es quand même la capitaine, non?" ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

"Plus pour longtemps sans doute, à entendre Fulton" dit Emily d'un air sombre.

"Oh Em, je suis sûre que Fulton sait que tu es la meilleure capitaine possible", dit Aria d'un ton volontairement enjoué.

Emily haussa les épaules, l'air résigné. "Peut être. Ou peut être pas. Je ne sais plus."

Alison posa alors sa main sur le bras gauche d'Emily. "Oh, ma chérie. Ne te tracasse pas trop. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une équipe de natation de lycée. Qui s'en soucie?"  
Emily sentit ses joues s'empourprer. La fille blonde arborait son sourire habituel, qui se voulait réconfortant, mais ses yeux étaient glacés. Emily aurait voulu répondre, mais ses pensées étaient confuses, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sentait le regard d'Alison sur elle.

Et bien sûr, son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de pleurer et celle se mettre en colère. _"Qui s'en soucie, Ali? Mais moi. Et tout ceux qui m'aiment. Car la natation est une de mes meilleures chances, voire ma seule chance, d'aller à l'Université"._

Le silence s'était fait à la table des filles. Même Hanna avait lâché son magazine, et tout le monde fixait Alison, Spencer semblant la plus contrariée. Comme si elle sentait qu'elle était allée trop loin, la fille unique des DiLaurentis leva alors une main d'un geste qui se voulait apaisant, et effleura les cheveux d'Emily. Elle s'inclina vers la belle brune et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Emily esquissa un sourire, et Alison se redressa, rassurée. Elle avait toujours la maîtrise de la situation.

De l'autre côté de la cafeteria, à une des tables d'Oakland, Paige McCullers observait avec intérêt l'échange entre les deux filles. Elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas entendre la conversation, mais son esprit alerte avait noté la tension soudaine, et la réaction d'Emily aux propos d'Alison. Elle avait déjà surnommé intérieurement Alison "la reine des abeilles", au vu de l'emprise que celle-ci semblait exercer sur les autres élèves.

Paige était seulement arrivée dans ce lycée il y a trois jours, et elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas y rester, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'atmosphère particulière. Certains lycéens semblaient raser les murs quand Alison DiLaurentis paradait dans les couloirs, entourée de "sa clique", comme l'avait opportunément décrit une des coéquipières de Paige. Ces quatre filles tirées à quatre épingles, qui semblaient toujours être dans le sillage de la sulfureuse blonde. Et parmi elles, Emily.

Emily qui n'échangeait avec Paige que les mots de politesse indispensables à leur cohabitation, et qui semblait être contrariée par sa seule présence. Paige avait été chaleureusement accueillie par Pam Fields, mais l'attitude plus que distante d'Emily la déstabilisait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Paige McCullers n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on résiste à son charme; D'ordinaire, son sourire éclatant et sa bonne humeur naturelle avaient raison des plus revêches.

Paige était d'autant plus intriguée qu'elle trouvait Emily fort intéressante. Bien sûr, la grande brune était superbe d'apparence, avec ses magnifiques cheveux noirs et sa peau cuivrée, mais surtout elle semblait brûler d'un feu intérieur qu'elle ne voulait, ou ne pouvait, pas exprimer.

Paige connaissait cette retenue, et ce combat interne; Elle même l'avait vécu. Elle était comme cela, _avant_. Comme enfermée en elle-même. En perpétuelle colère contre elle et le monde.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur sa correspondante, Paige se fit alors une promesse. Elle allait faire le maximum pour connaître la vraie Emily Fields. Et, si possible, pour l'aider.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est cool! Un nouveau chapitre avec cette fois une (petite) confrontation Paige/Emily. C'est vrai, ces deux-là n'ont pas vraiment discuté pour l'instant... Donc un peu de "Paily time", mais il y en aura beaucoup plus après, promis! Et puis aussi, un petit chouïa de McHastings, mon autre péché mignon. :)**

**Chapitre 4**

Les écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, Paige McCullers parcourait les rues de Rosewood d'une foulée régulière. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques jours, mais la petite ville de Pennsylvanie lui était déjà familière. Le quartier où se situait la maison des Fields était beaucoup plus résidentiel que son propre quartier d'Oakland. Ici, les maisons étaient coquettes, les jardins soignés. Tout était tiré à quatre épingles. Rien ne dépassait. Les habitants eux-mêmes semblaient sur la réserve, voire même sur la défensive, selon Shana, qui avait déclaré dès l'arrivée de l'équipe qu'ici les gens étaient "beaucoup moins cools qu'en Californie".

Paige n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur la question. De toute façon, Shana avait un avis sur tout, et sur tout le monde; Elle était prompte à juger, et même à décider pour les autres. Une des raisons qui faisaient qu'elle et Paige avaient rompu.

Secouant la tête, Paige s'obligea à se concentrer sur sa respiration. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à Shana, et à leur relation houleuse. Elle avait besoin et envie d'avancer; son avenir était tout tracé. Pour peu qu'elle maintienne ses temps dans lesbassins, voire mieux qu'elle les améliore, et elle était presque sûre d'obtenir une bourse complète pour l'université de Stanford. Son rêve depuis toujours.

Ralentissant son rythme, Paige regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle se trouvait non loin de la maison des Fields. Elle savait qu'Emily était au travail, et que Pam Fields passait la journée à Philadelphie. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans une maison vide, aussi elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, hésitante. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à première vue. Pas de commerces dans cette rue, pas d'endroit où flâner.

Soudain, des éclats de voix provenant de la maison de l'autre côté de la rue retentirent. Une porte claqua violemment, et Paige vit passer devant elle, telle une tornade, une fille plus âgée qu'elle, très élégante dans une robe bleue foncée, et portant un vanity à la main. La fille s'engouffra dans une voiture de sport noire, claqua brutalement la portière cette fois, et tapa violemment sur le volant avec les deux mains. Elle semblait absolument furieuse.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Paige, spectatrice, vit cette fois sortir une fille plus jeune, très mince, aux longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle mit quelques instants à reconnaître. C'était une des amies d'Emily, une des membres de la "clique" d'Alison.

Paige recula de quelques pas, ne voulant pas sembler espionner la scène. Mais les deux filles ne l'avaient visiblement même pas remarquée.

"Melissa!" cria la plus jeune des filles. "Je t'assure! Je n'ai pas plagié ton devoir sur la Russie! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'écouter!" Elle tapa sur la vitre de la voiture, mais celle-ci démarra dans un grand crissement de pneus.

La fille brune et mince laissa échapper un cri d'exaspération, et leva les bras au ciel, dans un geste théâtral qui fit sourire Paige.

L'amie d'Emily sembla alors remarquer la présence de la Californienne. Les sourcils froncés, elle la détailla des pieds à la tête, l'oeil inquisiteur. Paige, gênée, fit un demi-sourire. "Heu... salut, finit-elle par dire. Je... je passais par là". Ce qui était assez lamentable, réalisa-t-elle immédiatement. Autant ne rien dire. Mais l'amie d'Emily était assez intimidante.

Paige sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et fixa le sol. Contre toute attente, la fille brune éclata de rire, et dit d'un ton ironique: "Et bien, j'espère que tu ne regrette pas le déplacement. Tu as pu assister à une scène classique chez les soeurs Hastings. Quoique, d'habitude, notre animosité est plus... discrète."

Paige ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Ta soeur, vraiment?"

"Et oui. Mais je te dis, rien que de très normal entre nous." La fille arborait un air volontairement détaché et ironique, mais Paige sentait que la situation l'affectait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire. Ne sachant quoi ajouter, elle lui tendit la main, décidant de se présenter. "Paige McCullers".

"Je sais", dit l'autre fille en lui serrant la main. "Tu es la correspondante d'Emily. La nageuse de Californie". "Hum, oui", dit Paige, surprise qu'Emily ait parlé d'elle à ses amies.

"Je suis Spencer. Spencer Hastings. Mais Emily a dû te le dire?"

"Hum, non" dit cette fois Paige. "Emily et moi... ne parlons pas beaucoup", ajouta-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Spencer fronça à nouveau les sourcils. "Vraiment? Pourquoi? Pourtant, vous avez une passion commune."

Paige la regarda, déroutée. "La natation!" dit Spencer d'une voix forte, comme si elle parlait à une demeurée.

"Oh, oui, bien sûr" dit Paige avec un petit rire. Elle sentait sur elle les yeux inquisiteurs de la grande fille brune.

Comment expliquer à Spencer qu'elle ne demandait qu'à mieux connaître Emily?

"Bon", dit brusquement Spencer. "Je dois aller terminer ce devoir que ma soeur m'accuse d'avoir plagié. Comme si Melissa Hastings avait un copyright sur la révolution russe. Les soeurs, bon sang..."

"Je ne sais pas vraiment", dit Paige. "Je suis fille unique".  
Spencer leva un sourcil. "Vraiment? Tu as de la chance. Et tiens, c'est un autre point commun avec Emily", ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle fit un petit signe de la main à Paige, puis se détourna et prit la direction de sa maison. Paige s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course, quand elle entendit Spencer l'appeler depuis le porche. "Paige!" cria la benjamine des Hastings. "Emily est au Brew, si tu veux passer la voir".

Paige ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Avant de refermer sa porte d'entrée, Spencer lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Emily terminait son service au Brew quand elle vit entrer dans le café une silhouette désormais familière. Une Paige aux joues rosies par l'effort, et aux cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, fit un signe de la main à Emily et s'approcha du comptoir. Elle semblait, comme à son habitude, parfaitement à l'aise et amicale. Emily, le pot de café à la main, la considéra sans dire un mot.

"Hey", finit par dire simplement Paige. "Hey", ne put éviter de répondre Emily.

"Tu termines le travail bientôt, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Paige sans sembler s'offusquer de la froideur de la belle brune.

"Pourquoi?" dit Emily sur la défensive. Paige haussa les épaules avant de s'installer sur un tabouret.

"Tu peux quand même me servir à boire? Je crève de soif", dit-elle avec un petit sourire désarmant.

Emily, de mauvaise grâce, lui servit un verre d'eau, sans même lui demander si elle voulait autre chose. Paige le but d'une traite, sans quitter Emily des yeux. Celle-ci se détourna et fit mine de partir vers la cuisine.

"Emily!" appela Paige. "Tu... tu ne veux pas venir courir avec moi?"

Surprise, Emily se retourna et fixa Paige. La jeune Californienne souriait toujours mais semblait subitement moins assurée.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire au juste que j'ai envie de courir avec toi? Tu crois que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire?" dit subitement Emily, un peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Paige sembla accuser le coup. Son corps se tendit et elle recula sur son siège. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour prendre une grande inspiration.

"Je ne sais pas si tu en as envie, mais tu en as sûrement besoin... vu les temps que tu fait à l'entraînement", dit-elle subitement, avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de sortir en trombe du café. Emily resta bouche bée.

Une heure plus tard, une Emily un peu honteuse se glissa dans sa chambre. Paige se trouvait sur son lit, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, visiblement absorbée par la lecture d'un gros bouquin. Elle ne leva pas les yeux quand Emily entra dans la pièce, et ouvrit le placard pour suspendre sa veste et son sac. La lycéenne de Rosewood se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et, une fois la porte refermée, se prit la tête dans les mains.

Après un instant, elle aspergea son visage d'eau froide, et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Un mal de tête insistant la tenaillait. Emily savait qu'elle se sentait mal car elle n'était pas contente d'elle même. Elle avait toujours été une fille amicale, ouverte aux autres, capable de compassion. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emily revint dans la chambre, notant du coin de l'oeil que Paige n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'installa à son bureau, dans le but de terminer son devoir de chimie. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle sentait la présence de Paige dans la chambre, et, lui semblait-il, l'hostilité grandissante entre elles. Elle referma son livre d'un coup sec, et se retourna.  
Paige leva les yeux de son livre, et enleva le casque de ses oreilles. Les deux filles se mesurèrent du regard quelques instants. Paige ne souriait certes pas comme d'habitude, mais n'avait pas l'air en colère non plus. A vrai dire, son expression était indéchiffrable, et elle semblait plutôt attendre qu'Emily prenne la parole.

Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration, et d'une traite, dit:

"je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi tout à l'heure au Brew. J'ai même été... odieuse".

Paige fit un petit sourire. "Quand même pas."

"Alors disons.. pas très accueillante."

"J'ai connu mieux, c'est vrai", dit Paige, qui ajouta très vite, voyant Emily baisser les yeux: "... mais je comprends que ça ne soit pas facile de voir quelqu'un envahir son espace vital. Surtout que ce n'était pas moi que tu attendais. Je veux dire, pas seulement tout à l'heure au Brew. Mais chez toi."

Emily la regarda, surprise, avant de réaliser que Paige faisait allusion à la fille qui auraît dû être l'hôte des Fields à l'origine. La lycéenne de Rosewood haussa les épaules.

"Toi ou une autre..."

"Oh, merci!" dit Paige ironiquement.

"Non, je veux dire... peu importe, ce n'est pas le problème", marmonna Emily. Elle se sentait de plus en plus perdue, et fatiguée.

"Emily", dit Paige d'une voix douce mais ferme. "Je ne sais pas au juste quel est le... problème, mais si nous devons cohabiter dans la même chambre pendant deux semaines, il faut mieux qu'on s'entende un minimum, tu ne crois pas?"

Emily ne répondit pas. Elle savait que Paige avait raison. Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simples...

Emily s'allongea sur son lit, et croisa les bras derrière la tête. Elle ferma les yeux, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir, et dit, les yeux toujours fermés: "Je m'excuse d'avoir été désagréable. Mais tu m'a surprise en venant au Brew. Je ne m'y attendais pas."

"Oui, visiblement" dit Paige. Son ton était redevenu amical. Emily ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa compagne de chambre. Paige avait les cheveux dénoués, les yeux encore plus pétillants qu'à l'ordinaire, et cela lui allait très bien, ne put s'empêcher de noter Emily. Elle détourna les yeux.

Paige soupira. "Emily... je n'ai pas non plus été très sympa. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce truc sur... tes temps, ton entraînement. C'était méchant, et faux, tes temps sont loin d'être nuls , et... et ça ne me regarde pas, de toute façon", ajouta-t-elle avec une petite grimace d'excuse.

La lycéenne de Rosewood hocha doucement la tête. Elle était touchée par la franchise de Paige, et déroutée aussi.

"Pourquoi es-tu tout le temps comme ça?" finit-elle par dire.

"Comment... comme ça?" demanda la californienne.

"Tout le temps... je ne sais pas. En forme, sympa, et super tolérante, et tout. C'est... fatiguant."

Paige éclata de rire. "Vraiment? Alors, je te rassure, il m'arrive à moi aussi d'être grincheuse. Et fatiguée. Surtout quand on me réveille à 4 heures du matin", dit-elle en faisant allusion à la nuit précédente, où Emily était rentrée presque ivre.

Emily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de rougir. Elle rougissait beaucoup ces temps-ci.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux filles. Paige avait repris sa lecture, mais n'avait pas remis le casque de son lecteur MP3. Emily resta immobile sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle se sentait étrangement apaisée. Elle n'avait même pas envie de faire le mur ce soir, de retrouver Taylor et Moira dans le seul but de boire et fumer.

La sonnerie du portable d'Emily retentit, ce qui fit sursauter les deux lycéennes.

Emily saisit son téléphone et, en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, sentit s'emballer son coeur. Alison. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la fille blonde depuis l'après-midi de la veille au lycée.

"Em chérie", dit la voix assurée d'Ali. "Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu traînes chez toi un samedi soir. Devant ta télé, ou pire, avec un livre. C'est _tellement _déprimant. Rejoins-moi devant chez moi, mais ne passe pas par chez Spencer, surtout. Ce soir, c'est juste nous deux, hein?" ajouta-t-elle d'une voix enjoleuse.

Emily ferma les yeux. Elle sentait sa volonté vaciller. Elle avait envie de rejoindre Ali, bien sûr, mais elle n'aimait pas la façon dont celle-ci prenait tout pour acquis. Emily aurait pu avoir d'autres projets. D'autres envies.

Emily regarda Paige, qui semblait absorbée dans sa lecture, à tel point que ces sourcils étaient légerement froncés. _Son profil est absolument parfait_, se dit subitement Emily. _Ce nez, cette bouche_...

"Em!" la voix impatiente d'Alison retentit dans le téléphone. "Tu dors? Saute dans quelque chose de cool et de sexy et rejoins-moi, d'accord? Mon père nous prête sa voiture, on peut même aller jusqu'à Philly si ça nous chante."

"J'arrive", répondit Emily par pur automatisme. Elle raccrocha, les yeux dans le vague, les pensées et le coeur en vrac.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ce nouveau chapitre sera sans doute un peu frustrant pour les fans de Paily que nous sommes, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite... vous verrez.**

**Merci pour les reviews, et particulièrement:**

_**PrettyLittleVeg**_**: j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le début!**

_**P'tit Griffon**_**: merci pour les compliments, et bien sûr tu as raison, Paige et Emily sont faites l'une pour l'autre, il faut "juste" qu'elles le réalisent...**

_**The Funny Sanny**_**: merci à toi, j'avais envie d'amener une amitié entre Paige et Spencer, car je trouve que c'est une possibilité qui n'est pas exploitée dans la série, dommage...**

**Chapitre 5**

La soirée qu'Emily et Alison passèrent à Philadelphie fut particulièrement réussie. L'air était doux et piquant, il planait dans l'air une atmosphère d'été indien, et les filles dînèrent dans un petit restaurant français qui avait une jolie terrasse fleurie.

Alison se montra charmante, et même spirituelle, ce qui arrivait quand elle ne cherchait pas à impressionner quelqu'un ou bien à se mesurer à Spencer.

D'habitude, lorsqu'elle sortait avec ses amies du lycée (ou avec Emily seulement, ce qui arrivait rarement - mais Emily était la seule fille de la bande à qui Alison accordait une exclusivité) la blonde aux yeux bleus alternait le chaud et le froid. Elle pouvait se montrer extrêment amicale et, d'un seul coup, d'une remarque cinglante, savait vous faire tomber brutalement de votre petit nuage. Elle avait ce pouvoir.

Ce soir-là au restaurant, Alison, les cheveux et les yeux plus brillants que jamais, écouta Emily sans l'interrompre ni prendre l'air ennuyé, prit même la main de la belle brune sous la table quelques instants (Emily rougit et jeta un regard autour d'elle - mais personne ne semblait remarquer quoique ce soit), et insista pour payer l'addition.

Emily se sentait heureuse et appréciée. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'emballer. Tout cela ne signifiait rien pour Ali - en tout cas, pas la même chose que pour elle. Après tout, c'était _Ali_. Emily savait que les jours suivants, Alison allait sûrement ignorer royalement les membres de leur petite bande, elle y compris, et passer la plupart de ses soirées avec CeCe Drake et ses amis de l'université.

Les deux filles regagnèrent Rosewood peu après 23h. Emily avait promis à sa mère de rentrer à 23h30 au plus tard. Alison, quant à elle, n'avait pas de couvre-feu. Ses parents semblaient la laisser totalement libre de ses mouvements. C'est du moins ce qu'elle laissait entendre.

En passant devant le Brew, Alison ralentit soudain et Emily la regarda, surprise. La blonde, les sourcils froncés, lui désigna alors deux silhouettes qui se trouvaient devant le café encore éclairé.

Emily regarda dans la direction qu'Alison lui indiquait, et fut surprise de reconnaître Paige et Shana. Sa camarade de chambre ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle comptait sortir ce soir. Ce qui était d'ailleurs assez logique, car même si l'atmosphère était plus détendue entre elles, elles se parlaient finalement encore peu.

Les deux Californiennes semblaient engagées dans une discussion animée. La grande noire avait même l'air en colère. Emily la vit soudain agripper le bras de Paige, et le secouer. Paige se dégagea, et recula de quelques pas.  
Alison laissa échapper un petit sifflement, et stoppa complétement la voiture qui se trouvait maintenant de l'autre côté de la rue par rapport au café.

Emily la regarda. "Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu?"

"Ce n'est pas ta correspondante? Cette fille, cette... Mc quelque chose..." dit Alison avec une grimace de dédain.

"McCullers", dit Emily. "Oui, c'est elle. Mais..."

"Quoi?"

"Ca ne nous regarde pas", dit Emily. Alison leva un sourcil.

"Je veux dire", ajouta précipitamment Emily, "On ne devrait pas rester là".

Pour toute réponse, Alison baissa la vitre de son côté de la voiture, et tourna ostensiblement la tête vers la scène.

Emily sentit sa respiration s'accélerer. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Le sentiment de bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti lors de la soirée à Philadelphie avait totalement disparu.

Elle regarda droit devant elle, et dit entre ses dents:

"Allons-y, Alison. S'il te plaît. Je dois rentrer."

"Oh, je t'en prie, Em" dit Alison d'un ton exaspéré. "Pam ne te donnera pas la fessée si tu as quelques minutes de retard, et puis de toute façon il n'est pas encore l'heure, Cendrillon."

La fille blonde reporta son attention sur Paige et Shana. Elle n'entendait pas le détail de leur conversation, mais elle arrivait à saisir quelques mots. Alison avait l'ouïe particulièrement fine, et puis elle adorait espionner.

"C'est intéressant", dit Alison au bout de quelques instants.

Emily, qui se sentait mortifiée par la dernière remarque de son amie, ne répondit pas.

"C'est intéressant", répéta Alison, en se tournant cette fois vers Emily. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

Les yeux braqués sur ceux d'Emily, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, Alison dit:

"Ce n'est pas seulement une dispute. C'est une scène de ménage."

Emily sursauta, et se sentit rougir violemment. Elle détourna le regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" balbutia-t-elle.

"Je dis que ta nouvelle camarade de chambre, cette Mc quelque chose, là, est en couple avec cette grande bringue noire. Enfin, est ou était, car il y a apparemment de l'eau dans le gaz."

Alison, satisfaite d'elle-même, détailla Emily, nota son trouble, et décocha sa dernière flèche.

"Est-ce que Papa et Maman Fields savent que leur fille chérie partage sa chambre avec une lesbienne?"

Emily recula, comme si elle avait été giflée.

"Tu dis n'importe quoi. Paige n'est pas... je ne suis pas..." bégaya-t-elle.

Le sourire d'Alison s'adoucit, et elle effleura des doigts la joue d'Emily.

"Allons, Em", dit-elle d'une voix suave. "Toi et moi savons qui tu es. Et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, chérie".

Emily, les joues écarlates, le coeur cognant dans sa poitrine, écarta la main de la blonde de son visage, et se tassa contre sa portière.  
Le regard d'Alison se durcit d'un seul coup. Elle haussa les épaules, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis remonta la vitre et démarra la voiture.

Devant le café, les deux autres filles n'avaient rien remarqué, toujours prises dans leur discussion agitée.

Alison laissa Emily devant chez elle. Pendant le court trajet qui séparait le Brew de la maison des Fields, les deux amies n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Une tension palpable régnait à présent dans la voiture.

Emily descendit du véhicule, claqua la portière et se dirigea vers le porche, sans regarder derrière elle. Elle se sentait bouleversée, pas seulement par les paroles et les sous-entendus d'Alison, mais aussi, bizarremment, par la scène entre Paige et Shana_. Il n'y a aucune raison_, tenta-t-elle de se raisonner_. Cette fille n'est rien pour moi._

"Emily!" la voix impérieuse d'Alison retentit dans la nuit au moment où Emily allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Poussant un soupir, elle se retourna malgré elle.

Alison lui adressa alors son sourire "spécial Emily Fields", et la grande brune sentit sa colère fléchir. _Pourquoi diable a-t-elle ce pouvoir sur moi?_

"Emily", dit alors Alison d'une voix mielleuse. "Je veux juste te protéger. Surtout préviens-moi, si cette fille... tente quelque chose. Tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Elle démarra alors en trombe, n'attendant même pas la réponse ou la réaction d'Emily.

* * *

Emily regagna sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Elle n'avait pas dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu, mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler à sa mère qui allait sans doute vouloir l'interroger sur sa soirée.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée, elle laissa s'échapper un long soupir, à la fois de frustration et d'exaspération. Une fois de plus, une sortie en tête en tête avec Alison (ce qu'elle espérait et redoutait tout à la fois, la plupart du temps) s'était terminée sur une note amère. Ce qu'avait dit Ali -et aussi ce qu'elle n'avait _pas_ dit- restait dans la tête d'Emily.

Et puis, il y avait ces images de Paige, et de Shana, devant le Brew. _Paige et Shana, _murmura Emily. _Shana et Paige_. Emily se sentait étrangement troublée. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Alison, il n'y avait aucune preuve que ces deux-là aient formé, ou forment encore, un couple. _Et puis après_? se dit Emily. _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire? _Un sentiment étrange - la déception? l'envie? - semblait pourtant se former dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller là, et d'analyser cette sensation. Surtout pas.

Elle envoya balader son sac à main d'un geste rageur. Le projectile atterrit sur le lit de Paige, au milieu du fatras d'affaires diverses que la Californienne avait laissé là. Des objets tombèrent par terre, et Emily se précipita pour les ramasser. En maugréant, elle entrepris de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les affaires de Paige. Elle plia quelques tee-shirts froissés et un sweat à capuche, referma un livre, dont le titre lui arracha un sourire ("Chroniques Martiennes"? elle n'aurait pas imaginé Paige en fan de science-fiction), et rangea des crayons dans une trousse dont l'autre fille était sûrement propriétaire depuis son entrée à l'école élémentaire, vu son état.

Sur sa lancée, elle lissa les draps, tapota l'oreiller, et saisit le couvre-lit que Paige avait laissé négligemment en boule au bout de son lit.

Un sac en plastique tomba alors par terre, et Emily, le ramassant, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil à l'intérieur. Ce qu'elle vit la fit sursauter. Des flacons et des boîtes en plastique transparents, contenant des comprimés et des pilules de diverses couleurs. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine. Médusée, Emily prit une des boîtes dans ses mains, et l'examina. L'étiquette était presque totalement effacée, presque illisible.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête d'Emily. Paige était-elle malade? Se droguait-elle?

Soudain, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, et elle sursauta. Elle remit le sac en plastique sur le lit de Paige, et jeta fébrilement le couvre-lit par dessus.

Au rez-de-chaussée, elle entendait les voix de sa correspondante et de sa mère, sans pouvoir distinguer leur conversation. Mais des bruits caractéristiques provenaient maintenant de la cuisine -sans doute Pam Fields avait-elle proposé à Paige un verre de lait chaud ou quelque chose d'approchant. Elle faisait toujours cela quand Emily rentrait tard. Elle pouvait être si exagérement maternelle, pensa Emily avec agacement.

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et, sans même prendre le temps de se démaquiller, se déshabilla rapidement et enfila son pyjama. Elle voulait à tout prix se mettre au lit avant que Paige ne rejoigne la chambre, quitte à faire semblant de dormir si nécessaire.

Elle avait éteint la lumière depuis moins d'une minute quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Paige se glissa à l'intérieur. Emily, tournée vers le mur, la tête sous les draps, s'appliqua à respirer d'une façon régulière. Son coeur battait pourtant la chamade.

Elle devina, plus qu'elle n'entendit, Paige s'approcher dans la pièce obscure, seulement en partie éclairée par la lune derrière la fenêtre. La Californienne faisait visiblement de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit. Emily ferma les yeux et ne vit pas l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Paige quand celle-ci s'aperçut que son propre lit était fait et ses affaires, rangées.

* * *

"Peut-être qu'elle se drogue!" s'exclama Hanna, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Spencer leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ou bien..." dit Hanna, qui semblait de plus en plus exaltée, "Ou bien... peut être que ces trucs que tu as trouvé, Emily, ces médocs, c'est juste pour nager plus vite! Pour gagner ses courses!"

"Tu insinues qu'elle se dope?" demanda Spencer d'un ton suspicieux.

"C'est ça! Du dopage!" s'exclama Hanna. La pétillante blonde arborait un air triomphant, comme si elle avait résolu une énigme capitale.

"Attendez", dit-elle soudain. "Est-ce que dans ce cas, elle ne devrait pas avoir plein de gros muscles, et une grosse voix, et des poils sur le visage? C'est bizarre. Paige n'est pas comme ça."

Emily et Aria la considéraient, bouche bée. Spencer secoua la tête.

"Merci pour votre avis éclairé sur les effets secondaires du dopage, Docteur Marin" dit-elle d'un ton mordant.

Hanna lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches.

"J'essaie juste de trouver une explication, Spencer."

"Je ne pense pas que... enfin, Paige n'a pas l'air d'une tricheuse", dit alors la voix douce d'Aria.

Elle regarda Emily, qui baissa la tête sans répondre. La belle brune avait passé une mauvaise nuit, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit avant de trouver le sommeil au petit matin seulement.

Arrivée en retard au lycée (elle avait volontairement traîné pour éviter de croiser Paige, qui de toute façon s'était levée à l'aube pour faire son jogging habituel) Emily avait dû attendre la pause-déjeuner pour faire part de sa découverte à ses amies. Elle n'osait pas leur avouer qu'elle se posait les mêmes questions qu'Hanna. Enfin, à part sur l'apparence physique de Paige.

"Avant toute chose, tu devrais lui parler, Em", reprit Spencer. "Lui dire que tu es... euh... tombée sur ces pilules, et lui demander ce que c'est au juste."

"Quelles pilules?" dit soudain la voix d'Alison. Les quatre amies sursautèrent. Alison DiLaurentis déposa son plateau sur la table, et se glissa entre Emily et Hanna.

"Emily a trouvé des trucs bizarres dans les affaires de Paige, et nous pensons qu'elle se dope", dit Hanna.

"Hanna!" s'exclamèrent en même temps Aria et Emily.

"_Nous_ ne pensons rien pour le moment", dit très vite Spencer. "C'est Hanna qui émet des hypothèses farfelues."

Hanna prit un air exagérement vexé, et Alison sourit, l'air énigmatique.

"Vraiment" dit-elle après un silence. "C'est intéressant". Emily leva les yeux, et la fixa. Ali avait utilisé les mêmes mots, la veille au soir, devant le café où elles avaient surpris Paige et Shana pendant leur discussion agitée.

Alison afficha alors son sourire "Mona Lisa", comme disait Spencer, un sourire à la fois indéchiffrable et lointain, et Emily savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et particulièrement à ceux qui me laissent des reviews! C'est motivant! **

**Ce chapitre m'a donné du mal, j'ai déjà la suite en tête, mais là j'ai un peu bloqué. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même! **

_**p'tit griffon**_**: non, non, la question se pose en effet! :) Bon la réponse est claire: pas d'Emison en vue dans cette histoire. Quand à Shana et Paige... suspense...les choses vont bientôt être plus claires ;)**

_**TheFunnySanny**_**: Tu ne te trompes pas sur Alison... illustration dès ce chapitre!**

_**PrettyLittleVeg**_**: Merci! :) Du "McHastings time" est à suivre très bientôt!**

**(et bien sûr du Paily car c'est quand même, ne l'oublions pas, le couple vedette de cette histoire**

Chapitre 6

Dès son entrée dans les vestiaires de la piscine, Emily Fields perçut que l'atmosphère était particulièrement électrique. Les filles semblaient très excitées, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel juste avant une compétition ou un entraînement important, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre. Emily vit des membres de l'équipe chuchoter entre elles tout en la regardant à la dérobée.

L'équipe d'Oakland était regroupée dans un coin du vestiaire, et Emily nota que la capitaine, Shana, était entourée par ses coéquipières qui semblaient lui murmurer des mots d'apaisement. L'une d'entre elles avait même le bras autour des épaules de la grande fille noire. Paige n'était pas là, à première vue, et Emily eu un drôle de pressentiment.

Emily croisa le regard de Shana, et fut choquée de constater l'hostilité qui en émanait. La Californienne avait presque l'air menaçante. Elle fit un pas en direction d'Emily, avant d'être tirée en arrière par ses coéquipières, qui l'entraînèrent hors du vestiaire.

Emily s'adossa à son casier, le souffle coupé. Une peur irrationnelle l'envahissait peu à peu. _Paige_, pensa-t-elle. _Il est arrivé quelque chose à Paige_. Elle ferma les yeux, et essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et ouvrit les yeux.

Sydney, une des ses coéquipières, la regardait d'un air compatissant.

"Emily? Ca va?" demanda la jeune nageuse.

"Oui..." dit faiblement la grande brune. "Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sydney?"

"Tu n'es pas au courant?" dit Sydney d'une voix excitée. "Paige McCullers a été exclue de l'entraînement, et va sans doute être renvoyée de son équipe".

_Oh, mon dieu_, pensa Emily. Elle se doutait maintenant de ce qui s'était passé, mais il lui fallait interroger Sydney pour en avoir confirmation.

"Et pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?" demanda-telle d'une voix blanche.

"Il paraît qu'elle se dope!" dit Sydney. "Tu te rends compte, Emily? Voilà pourquoi ses temps étaient si extraordinaires. Cette fille est une tricheuse, point barre."

"Je... je dois aller quelque part", balbutia Emily. "Syd, tu sais où est le coach Fulton?"

"Je crois qu'elle est dans son bureau, avec la coach d'Oakland. Elle doivent sûrement parler de Paige", répondit Sydney, que la situation électrisait visiblement.

Emily se précipita hors des vestiaires, bousculant une de ses coéquipières au passage. Le bureau de Fulton n'était pas loin. La porte était fermée, mais Emily vit à travers la vitre que les deux coachs étaient en pleine discussion. La coach de Rosewood avait l'air plutôt contrariée.

Le coeur d'Emily battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle frappa timidement à la porte, et les deux femmes tournèrent les yeux vers elle. Fulton lui fit signe d'entrer.

Emily se glissa dans la pièce, les yeux baissés.

"Fields!" dit Fulton d'une voix bourrue. "Justement, nous voulions vous voir."

Emily leva les yeux vers elle. Sa coach lui avait toujours témoigné de l'attention, parfois même de l'affection. Emily savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Elle était exigeante, mais toujours juste avec ses nageuses.

"Savez-vous ce qui se passe, Emily?" dit la coach d'Oakland. Elle considérait Emily sans hostilité, avec plutôt de la curiosité.

"Je... je n'en suis pas sûre", dit la nageuse brune.

Fulton prit alors la parole. "Emily, disons les choses clairement. Ta correspondante, Paige McCullers, a été accusée de... de se doper. Les accusations ne sont pas signées, mais suffisamment précises pour être prises au sérieux. Nous avons à Rosewood une politique de zéro tolérance en ce qui concerne le dopage ou la drogue, tu le sais. Et c'est pareil à Oakland, bien sûr."

La coach Californienne hocha la tête pour approuver les propos de Fulton. Elle ne quittait pas Emily des yeux.

"Paige nous a donné sa version des faits", reprit Fulton. "En attendant de tirer cette affaire au clair, nous avons décidé de l'écarter provisoirement des entraînements."

Emily, la gorge nouée, hocha la tête. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La coach d'Oakland la regardait toujours intensément.

"Emily", dit enfin la Californienne d'une voix douce. "Avez-vous quelque chose à nous dire à propos de tout cela? Savez-vous quelque chose à propos de cette lettre anonyme?"

Son ton n'était pas du tout accusateur, mais Emily se raidit. _Une lettre anonyme_, pensa-t-elle. _Bien sûr_.

"Je n'y suis pour rien", dit-elle pourtant, sur la défensive. "Ce... ce n'est pas moi qui ai dénoncé Paige. Je ne suis au courant de rien. Nous... nous nous parlons à peine, de toute façon."

Elle regretta ses mots aussitôt prononcés. _Bien joué, Fields, vraiment. Quelle classe._

Fulton fronça les sourcils. "Ah bon?" dit-elle d'un ton soupçonneux. "Vous partagez pourtant le même domicile depuis plusieurs jours. Nous pensions que vous alliez bien vous entendre, et que votre rivalité sportive serait saine et bénéfique pour nos deux équipes. Il faut croire que nous avions tort."

Mortifiée, Emily ne sut que répondre.

"Bien", dit sa coach, qui avait l'air de plus en plus contrariée. "Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. Retourne aux vestiaires, Emily, et prépares-toi pour l'entraînement. Il y a du travail."

Emily n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'obéir. Mais elle n'avait pas le coeur à s'entraîner -encore moins que ces derniers temps. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête. _Il faut que je trouve Paige, et vite._

* * *

L'entraînement avait été catastrophique. Emily, perturbée par la situation, avait réalisé des temps loin de ses standards habituels. Il régnait en plus une atmosphère particulière autour du bassin. Les nageuses d'Oakland restaient entre elles et jetaient des regards sombres à l'équipe de Rosewood, particulièrement à Emily. Etrangemement, Shana n'était pas la plus vindicative. Elle avait visiblement choisi d'ignorer Emily. Elle ne lui accorda en tout cas plus un seul regard.

Les deux coachs semblaient tendues, elles aussi. Elles avaient annoncé en début de séance que le programme prévu (les relais devaient en principe être nagés par des équipes mixtes Rosewood/Oakland) avait été revu et que chaque équipe allait finalement suivre son propre entraînement de son côté.

A la fin de la scéance, Emily sortit le plus rapidement possible du bassin et fila dans les vestiaires. Elle prit sa douche et se rhabilla à vitesse record. Elle ignora les tentatives de conversation de Sydney, évita de croiser le regard de Fulton, et se faufila dans le couloir.

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle se sentit soudain tirée en arrière, et plaquée contre le mur. Le souffle coupé, elle réalisa que c'était Shana qui la maintenait ainsi.

La grande noire approcha son visage du sien et dit dans un souffle:

"Tu es contente de toi, Fields? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais?"

"Je... je suis désolée", dit faiblement Emily. "Je... il faut que je parle à Paige..." ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant - Shana avait une sacrée force, et elle maintenait fermement Emily par les épaules.

Shana eut un petit rire sacarstique.

"Lui parler? Mais pour lui dire quoi? Le mal est fait. Et d'ailleurs, le problème c'est bien que _quelqu'un_ a trop parlé. Et surtout, parlé sans savoir."

"Je sais", dit Emily. "Je... je n'ai pas voulu tout ça. Crois-moi, Shana. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à Paige", ajouta-t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. "Je m'en veux, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour... pour réparer", ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Shana fronça les sourcils, visiblement surprise. La sincérité d'Emily était évidente. La Californienne lâcha Emily, et recula d'un pas. Elle semblait réfléchir intensément. Son regard ne quittait pas la belle brune.

"Okay, dit-elle au bout d'un moment en hochant la tête. "Je ne sais pas au juste ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais tu devrais vraiment lui parler. Et t'excuser."

"Je fais le faire", dit Emily avec empressement. "Tu sais où elle est?"

Shana haussa les épaules. "La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait l'intention d'aller se planquer dans votre bibliothèque. Le dernier endroit où on irait chercher une nageuse", dit-elle avec un sourire ironique et un peu triste.

Sa colère semblait être tombée d'un coup - et Emily réalisa que malgré ses allures de dure à cuire, Shana semblait _vraiment_ tenir à Paige.

* * *

Emily trouva en effet Paige au fin fond de la bibliothèque, dans un endroit peu fréquenté par les étudiants de Rosewood- la section des ouvrages en langue étrangère.

La Californienne était assise par terre, le dos contre les rayonnages de livres, son sac de sport sur les genoux. Son regard semblait perdu dans le vague.

Elle sursauta quand Emily s'accroupit à côté d'elle, puis se détourna ostensiblement, faisant mine de se lever. Emily la retint par le bras, la forçant à se rasseoir.

"Paige", dit Emily d'un ton suppliant. "Je... je suis désolée, pour ce qui s'est passé. Je t'en prie, tu dois me croire. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça".

"Vraiment?" dit Paige d'un ton amer. "Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser, Emily."

"Si tu me laissais t'expliquer..."

"M'expliquer quoi?" coupa Paige. "Tu vas me dire que tu n'y es pour rien? Que tu n'as pas fouillé dans mes affaires, et... et qu'au lieu de me parler de ce que tu as trouvé, au lieu de me _demander_, tu n'as pas prévenu le coach? Ou... ou je ne sais qui d'autre?".

Emily baissa la tête sans répondre.

Paige se prit la tête dans ses mains. Elle poussa un gémissement à la fois de rage et de frustration.  
Emily se sentait impuissante. Et tellement coupable, évidemment.

"C'est vrai", finit-elle par dire au bout de quelques instants.  
Paige releva la tête et la fixa avec intensité. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient plein de reproche et de quelque chose d'autre -comme de la déception, réalisa soudain Emily, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

"C'est... c'est donc bien toi qui m'a dénoncé au coach?" demanda Paige d'une voix blanche.

"Non, non!", répondit très vite Emily. "Mais j'ai... j'ai parlé de ce que j'avais trouvé dans ton sac, j'aurais dû me taire, mais..."

"A qui as-tu parlé de ça?" dit Paige d'un ton coupant. "A tes amies? Ta fameuse bande? A... à Alison DiLaurentis?"

Emily rougit violemment, et détourna son regard. Paige, les yeux fixés sur elle, secoua lentement la tête, l'air incrédule.

"C'est elle, évidemment", finit-elle par dire d'un ton sifflant. "Bien sûr. Tu lui as apporté ça sur un plateau. Elle n'allait pas rater l'occasion."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça?" réagit Emily malgré elle. "Tu ne la connais même pas!". Elle ne savait pas pourquoi au juste elle continuait à défendre Alison.

"J'en connais assez", dit Paige d'un ton sombre.

La Californienne se releva et attrapa son sac de sport.

"Je passerai chez toi ce soir prendre des affaires", dit-elle à Emily sans même la regarder. "Je vais rester dormir chez Spencer pour cette nuit."

"Comment ça, chez Spencer?" s'exclama Emily. "_Ma_ Spencer? Spencer Hastings?"

Paige haussa les épaules, et répondit froidement:

"Oui, cette Spencer-là. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait m'accueillir chez elle. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait un problème pour toi. A moins que tu ne m'interdises _aussi _de fraterniser avec tes amies".

Emily, touchée au coeur par les remarques et le ton de voix de Paige, ne trouva rien à répondre.

Elle regarda la Californienne s'éloigner, son sac sur l'épaule, nota les épaules basses, le pas traînant, loin de son allure enjouée habituelle.

_Comment les choses ont-elle pu tourner aussi mal? _pensa Emily, effondrée.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Emily prétexta un gros mal de tête et des devoirs à faire pour se retirer dans sa chambre avec un sandwich et un verre de lait, sans dîner avec sa mère. Pam Fields eu l'air déçue, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Paige était passé un peu plus tôt pour prendre des affaires, et elle avait expliqué à la mère de sa correspondante que devant travailler toute la soirée sur un exposé avec Spencer, elle allait rester dormir chez les Hastings.

L'explication était tout à fait plausible, même si les filles d'Oakland avaient un programme allégé, avec seulement quelques cours, pendant leur séjour au lycée de Rosewood. En tout cas, Pam Fields n'avait pas posé de question, et Emily avait bien pris soin d'éviter de croiser Paige, restant dans le salon quand la Californienne était monté dans la chambre faire son sac.

Emily n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, et elle n'en avait de toute façon pas l'intention. Elle allait attendre que sa mère aille se coucher pour faire le mur. Elle occupa le temps en feuilletant quelques magazines et en écoutant de la musique sur son iPod, mais son esprit était décidement ailleurs.

Une fois Pam Fields monté à l'étage, Emily laissa passer un temps suffisant pour que sa mère soit endormie (elle prenait de toute façon régulièrement des somnifères, ayant le sommeil perturbé depuis que son mari militaire avait été assigné à l'étranger), puis se faufila par sa fenêtre, qu'elle laissa ouverte comme d'habitude.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, elle rejoignait ses amies derrière les gradins du stade de foot. Taylor et Moira étaient là, comme elle s'y attendait, mais il y avait aussi un garçon dont Emily ne connaissait pas le prénom et qu'elle avait vu traîner quelques fois avec les deux filles. Devant eux se trouvaient plusieurs packs de bière, dont un déjà largement ouvert, et deux bouteilles d'alcool fort.

Emily n'en demandait pas plus. Elle n'était pas là pour parler, ni pour écouter.

Les trois ados firent simplement un signe de la main à Emily, qui esquissa un petit sourire. Elle s'assit à côté de Moira et pris le joint que la petite rousse lui tendit. Elle inhala profondément une bouffée, s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux.

N/A: c'est pas simple pour Emily et Paige!... mais promis ça va s'arranger très prochainement... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Merci à ceux qui suivent toujours cette histoire, et merci en particulier pour les reviews. Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, assez mouvementé, et qui j'espère vous plaira! See you soon :)**

_**TheFunnySanny**_**: question McHastings, tu vas être servie, là! Tu vas voir! ;)**

_**p'tit griffon**_**: et oui, je suis inspirée en ce moment! j'espère que ça va continuer! ;) Et pour la réponse à ta question, et bien pas de suspense inutile, elle se trouve dans ce chapitre... **

_**inesd**_**: merci pour ta review longue et élogieuse! Ca fait super plaisir que tu trouves que les caractères des personnages soient respectés, car j'essaie de faire attention à ça justement.**

Chapitre 7

Paige et Spencer passèrent comme prévu la soirée chez les Hastings, mais, n'ayant en réalité aucun exposé à préparer, les deux lycéennes eurent tout le temps de discuter, une fois les devoirs de Spencer terminés.

Les deux filles découvrirent qu'elles partageaient de nombreux points communs. A commencer par une nature compétitive, qui s'exprimait sur le terrain académique comme sportif. Spencer fut impressionnée d'apprendre que Paige était en bonne position pour décrocher une bourse à Stanford, pas seulement grâce à ses prouesses en natation, mais aussi grâce à ses excellents résultats en cours.

Elles discutèrent des options que chacune avait pour l'année prochaine, qui serait leur première année à l'université. Spencer avait de très bonnes chances d'intégrer une des universités de l'Ivy League, et ses parents souhaitaient plus que tout la voir rejoindre les rangs d'U Penn.

La pression parentale était d'ailleurs un autre point commun entre Paige et Spencer. Leurs pères respectifs en particulier, mettaient une pression importante sur leurs épaules. La benjamine des Hastings devait en plus subir la comparaison permanente avec sa soeur Melissa, qui semblait être la fille parfaite, excellant en tout. Paige, quant à elle, pouvait compter sur sa mère pour adoucir les angles entre elle et son père, qui était très fier de sa fille unique mais exigeait beaucoup d'elle et se montrait rarement affectueux.

Spencer se confia à Paige comme elle le faisait rarement, même avec ses amies les plus proches. Dans son petit cercle habituel, Spencer avait le rôle du leader, de la fille forte et sans faille, et même si cela correspondait à son caractère, cela lui pesait parfois. Elle apprécia donc de pouvoir, pour une fois, avouer ses doutes et même ses craintes. Paige avait une façon attentive d'écouter, et de donner son avis sans juger, qui rendait sa compagnie particulièrement agréable.

Les deux filles ne parlèrent ni d'Emily, ni des accusations de dopage lancées contre Paige. Spencer avait senti que le sujet était sensible et que la situation affectait plus Paige qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire. Lorsque la Californienne s'était présentée chez elle en début de soirée, Spencer avait noté ses yeux rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle s'était donc efforcée d'être la plus accueillante et amicale possible, et Paige s'était détendue rapidement. Spencer l'avait installée dans la chambre d'amis, et lui avait ensuite fait faire le tour de la propriété. Paige fut particulièrement impressionnée par le matériel de sport haut de gamme que les Hastings possédaient. Spencer s'était visiblement essayé à tous les sports possibles. Elle avait un faible pour le hockey sur gazon, que Paige avait pratiqué aussi à un bon niveau avant de choisir de se consacrer à la natation.

Après le repas, les deux filles s'installèrent dans le salon dans l'idée de regarder un film en DVD. En matière de cinéma, leurs goûts étaient cette fois bien différents. Spencer adorait les vieux films en noirs et blancs, et Paige avait elle un faible pour les adaptations de "comics" et pour les films d'action avec des super héros. La benjamine des Hastings taquina amicalement Paige sur le sujet, allant même jusqu'à la traiter de "nerd". Paige ne s'en formalisa pas, cela la fit même rire. Elle se sentait particulièrement détendue en compagnie de Spencer.

Cette soirée était un break bienvenu après la journée difficile qu'elle avait avait vécu. De plus, les filles avaient la maison tout à elles, les parents de Spencer étant en déplacement professionnel ce soir-là et Melissa étant partie un peu plus tôt pour Philadelphie.

Les lycéennes finirent par se mettre d'accord sur le choix du film, optant finalement pour un vieux classique des années 80, "The Breakfast Club". Spencer et Paige s'installèrent sur le canapé, avec devant elles un bol de popcorn et deux verres de coca. Elles échangèrent au fil du film quelques commentaires sur l'histoire et les personnages. Les deux filles avaient l'esprit vif et la repartie facile, et se comportaient déjà comme des amies de longue date.

Le film touchait presque à sa fin quand elles entendirent des bruits venant du dehors, comme si quelque chose de lourd ou de volumineux venait de tomber ou était en train d'être déplacé. Alertée, Spencer sortit sur le seuil, Paige sur ses talons. Elles s'arrêtèrent net en découvrant une Emily titubante, qui essayait de remettre d'aplomb une des plantes majestueuses qui ornaient l'entrée des Hastings. Elle était visiblement entrée en collision avec.

"Spencer!" dit Emily très fort, en pointant son amie du doigt. "Spence... Spencer! Esp... espèce de traître!" cria-t-elle, toujours aussi fort.

Spencer, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, leva les sourcils. Emily était visiblement totalement ivre. Paige se tenait un peu en retrait, l'air mal à l'aise.

Emily, semblant seulement la remarquer, se dirigea droit sur elle, et lui donna une sorte de grosse tape sur l'épaule. Le geste n'était pas violent, plutôt joueur, mais Paige recula, plus sur l'effet de la surprise que du choc.

"Hey!" dit Spencer, que la situation n'amusait que modérement. "Calme-toi, Em!"

Elle fit un signe à Paige, et saisit le bras gauche d'Emily en vue de l'entraîner dans la maison. Paige attrapa l'autre bras de la nageuse, mais Emily se dégagea.

"Toi... toi!", dit-elle à Paige, en la regardant d'un air de défi. Aussi déstabilisée qu'elle pouvait l'être en un pareil moment, Paige ne put s'empêcher de noter les cheveux en bataille d'Emily et ses yeux noirs que la colère rendaient particulièrement intenses et brillants. La lycéenne de Rosewood, même ivre et furieuse, était d'une beauté frappante.

"Toi! Paige Mc...McCullers! Tu veux me piquer ma meilleure amie!" cria Emily. Spencer grinça des dents. Si elle continuait à hurler ainsi, Emily risquait d'alerter tout le voisinage. La maison des Hastings était assez protégée de la rue, mais elle était proche de celle des DeLaurentis.

"Tu es bourrée, Emily", dit-elle séchement à son amie. "Viens avec nous à l'intérieur, et laisse Paige tranquille."

Cette fois-ci, Emily se laissa entraîner sans résister. Spencer jeta un coup d'oeil à Paige, qui avait le regard baissé et les bras ballants. Elle semblait hésiter à rentrer dans la maison.

"Paige!" dit Spencer. "Tu viens? On ne sera pas trop de deux... j'ai déjà vu Emily ivre, mais jamais à ce point."

La Californienne hocha la tête, et suivit les deux filles dans le salon. Elle aida Spencer à allonger Emily sur le canapé, et à mettre un coussin sous sa tête. Paige se sentait contrariée, mais aussi assez inquiète. Emily semblait avoir maintenant des sortes de hauts le coeur, entrecoupés par des petits rires.

"Je pense qu'elle a dû fumer quelque chose aussi", dit Spencer d'un ton neutre. Elle s'efforçait visiblement de rester calme et de garder le contrôle de la situation.

"Je vais lui chercher un verre d'eau, et préparer du café. Ne la quitte pas des yeux", ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Paige.

La Californienne avait de toute façon ses yeux rivés sur Emily. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être peinée pour sa correspondante. Pourtant, Emily se montrait particulièrement inamicale avec elle la plupart du temps, voire même hostile. En toute logique, Paige n'aurait pas dû se soucier d'elle, en tout cas pas autant. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'être attirée par la nageuse de Rosewood. Et elle éprouvait, de manière inexplicable, le besoin de la protéger.

Paige attrapa un plaid et le disposa sur Emily, toujours allongée sur le canapé.

Alors qu'elle semblait s'être calmée, Emily se redressa soudain, et attrapa l'autre fille par le poignet, l'attirant vers elle. Paige se raidit, mais l'expression d'Emily n'était plus agressive, plutôt suppliante.

"Pourquoi... pourquoi es-tu si adorable? C'est... c'est encore plus difficile de te détester", balbutia la nageuse de Rosewood.

Paige resta sans voix. Elle sentait l'alcool dans l'haleine d'Emily, elle savait bien que celle-ci n'était pas elle-même, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cet aveu.

_Elle me trouve adorable?_

Emily lacha le poignet de Paige, et la grande fille châtain se redressa, au moment même où Spencer entrait dans la pièce, chargée d'un plateau avec un verre d'eau, des tasses et un pot de café.

"Comment est-elle?" demanda Spencer.

"Heu... bizarre", répondit Paige. Elle se gratta la tête, un air perplexe sur le visage. Spencer l'observait attentivement.

"Tu sais", finit par dire la lycéenne de Rosewood, "Emily n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Je veux dire, il lui arrive de boire, surtout depuis quelque temps. Mais c'est une fille... géniale. Tout le monde le sait. Sauf elle, en réalité."

"Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose?" demanda Paige. "Je veux dire, quelque chose qui fait qu'elle se comporte comme ça? On dirait qu'elle cherche à... à se punir."

Spencer poussa un soupir. Elle tendit une tasse de café à Paige: "on va en avoir besoin. Pas sûr qu'on dorme beaucoup cette nuit", dit-elle simplement.

Les deux filles s'assirent sur la table basse, chacune regardant Emily qui avait à présent les yeux mi-clos et semblait un peu apaisée.

"Je ne peux pas savoir ce qui ce passe dans la tête d'Emily", reprit Spencer.

"Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle se bat contre elle-même."

Le regard intense de Spencer se fixa sur Paige. Elle ne connaissait pas la Californienne depuis longtemps, mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

"Tu... tu sais qu'Emily est gay, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Spencer.

Paige soutint son regard. "Je... disons que je m'en doutais. Je l'ai vue, avec Alison. C'est surtout la façon dont... dont elle la regarde", dit-elle doucement.

"Et bien", dit Spencer, "Elle n'a jamais fait son coming-out. Officiellement. A ses parents, je veux dire. Nous, ses amies, on est au courant, bien sûr. Mais Emily a tellement peur de décevoir ses parents - sa mère surtout, elle est terrifiée à l'idée de lui dire."

Paige hocha la tête. Pam Fields lui semblait une femme maternelle, mais assez vieux jeu. Et elle était très protectrice vis-à-vis de sa fille -peut être aussi parce que le père d'Emily, militaire de carrière, exerçait un métier dangereux, et était très peu à la maison.

"Je vois", dit-elle simplement. "Cela n'est jamais facile."

Spencer hocha la tête, sans rien ajouter. Elle brûlait pourtant d'envie de demander à Paige comment cela s'était passé pour elle. La Californienne semblait tellement bien dans sa peau, à première vue. Mais Spencer Hastings était une fille intelligente. Elle savait bien que les choses n'avaient pas dû être si simples.

Et puis, il y avait cette affaire, celle des fameuses pilules - Spencer ne croyait pas une seconde que Paige ait pu se doper pour gagner ses compétitions de natation. Elle était de toute évidence une personne droite et loyale. Tout sauf une tricheuse. Mais la drogue? Paige était-elle accro à quelque chose? Spencer elle-même avait connu une période, pas si lointaine, où elle avait eu recours à des pilules miracles pour pouvoir gérer la pression. Ses parents avaient fini par le découvrir et l'avaient expédiée dans une clinique spécialisée pour une désintoxication expresse. Personne n'en avait jamais reparlé. Chez les Hastings, on n'avouait pas facilement ses faiblesses. On était d'ailleurs pas sensé en avoir.

Les deux filles étaient plongées dans leurs pensées respectives, les yeux toujours fixés sur Emily, quand cette dernière se dressa soudain, chancelante, et dit d'une voix brouillée: "je... je crois que je vais... être malade... Spence..."

Elle eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase avant de se pencher en avant et de vomir sur le tapis en pure laine vierge des Hastings.

"Magnifique", commenta simplement Spencer. "Je vais chercher une bassine."

Deux heures plus tard, Emily, qui avait vomi plusieurs fois (dans le récipient apportée par son amie, cette fois) et qui avait ingurgité de nombreux cafés noirs, selon les ordres de Spencer, était encore mal en point mais enfin capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Il fut donc décidé de la ramener chez elle.

C'était la seule solution, avaient conclu Spencer et Paige, car Mme Fields aurait été alarmée de ne pas trouver sa fille dans son lit au matin ("Pam risque de la consigner jusqu'à la remise des diplômes", avait dit Spencer, qui ne plaisantait qu'à moitié).

De plus, Melissa Hastings, qui passait la soirée à Philadelphie, pouvait rentrer à tout instant. "Elle a le don super énervant de surgir aux moments les plus inappropriés et les plus gênants pour moi ou pour mes amies", avait avoué Spencer à Paige.

* * *

Hisser Emily dans la voiture de Spencer et effectuer le court trajet qui séparait la maison des Hastings de celle des Fields ne fut pas le plus difficile. Il restait à faire monter la fille ivre dans sa chambre, sans alerter Pam Fields. La maison était silencieuse, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et Spencer se maudit de n'avoir pas pensé à amener une lampe torche. Elle et Paige, chacune soutenant Emily, arrivèrent cependant à gravir l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, presque sans aucun bruit. Emily semblait groggy, mais elle se laissa faire et ne réagit même pas quand Spencer, une fois dans la chambre, lui enleva sans ménagement ses chaussures et sa veste.

Paige et Spencer installèrent Emily dans son lit, réajustèrent les oreillers, ajoutèrent un plaid. Emily, les yeux mi-clos, semblait maintenant respirer normalement, et ne donnait plus de signes d'agitation ou de malaise.

Spencer, les mains sur les hanches, considéra son amie d'enfance. Elle avait une expression curieuse sur le visage, entre la colère et l'inquiètude. Paige sentit son angoisse, et devina que Spencer avait besoin d'être rassurée.

"Spencer", dit-elle. "Je vais veiller sur elle. Tout ira bien. Le plus dur est passé."

La benjamine des Hastings n'en était pas sûre, mais elle sourit à Paige.

"OK. Je serai rassurée si tu es là auprès d'elle. Mais toi... comment tu vas expliquer à sa mère, demain, que tu es ici, alors que tu devais dormir chez moi?"

Paige fit une petite moue. "Je ne sais pas... je trouverais bien une excuse. Tiens, je lui dirai que j'ai dû repasser ici car j'avais oublié mon équipement pour l'entraînement de natation, par exemple. Elle ne sait pas que j'ai été suspendue."

Spencer hocha la tête, approbatrice.

"Ca me paraît coller. Oh, et il faudra aussi que tu te débrouilles pour que Pam ne soupçonne pas que sa fille chérie s'est prise une bonne biture hier soir. Parce que je ne sais pas comment Emily sera demain matin, enfin je veux dire _tout à l'heure_, mais ça risque de ne pas être brillant."

Elle fit un petit clin d'oeil à Paige, et celle-ci lui adressa en retour un sourire.

"Ca, je vais gérer. Tu auras peut être du mal à le croire, mais j'ai derrière moi une longue expérience de... disons, de ce genre de situation", dit la Californienne.

Spencer leva un sourcil. "Rebelle, McCullers? qui l'eût cru."

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit", dit Paige dont les yeux pétillaient de malice. "Les plus calmes d'apparence..."

"A qui le dis-tu", dit Spencer. "Regarde Emily. Hier fille modèle, aujourd'hui enfant sauvage. Ou presque." Elle étouffa un baillement.

"Bon, je vais y aller. Epuisant, tout ça. Bon courage, pour la suite. Et, Paige, tu sais que tu peux toujours m'appeler, j'arriverai ici en moins de cinq minutes si besoin", ajouta-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

"Je le ferai", dit simplement Paige. "Va dormir, Spence." C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait le diminutif de l'autre fille, et Spencer se dit qu'elle aimait cela, vraiment.

Paige s'installa sur la banquette devant la fenêtre, à deux pas du lit d'Emily. Elle pouvait ainsi avoir une vue plus complète de la nageuse de Rosewood, que si elle s'était installée sur son propre lit.

Spencer recula en direction de la porte de la chambre, les yeux fixés sur Paige; Elle avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Quoi?" demanda Paige en fronçant les sourcils.

"Rien", dit Spencer. Mais son expression disait le contraire. "Tu... tu es sûre que tu vas t'en sortir? Emily sobre et Emily ivre sont deux personnes totatement différentes", finit-elle par ajouter.

Paige prit un air résolu: "je relève le défi, Hastings."

Le sourire de Spencer s'agrandit.

"Tu sais, McCullers... si j'étais gay, je craquerai complètement pour toi."

Elle sortit de la chambre sur ce commentaire inattendu.

Paige rougit et baissa la tête. Elle savait que c'était un sacré compliment, venant de Spencer Hastings.

* * *

Le reste de la nuit fut difficile pour Emily Fields, et, par conséquent, pour Paige McCullers. La grande brune eut encore besoin de vomir plusieurs fois, et Paige dût se précipiter pour l'emmener à la salle de bain, heureusement attenante à la chambre. Elle eu même à tenir les cheveux d'Emily quand celle-ci vomit dans la cuvette des toilettes, et lui passa un gant de toilette mouillé sur le front et les tempes. Elle l'aida à regagner son lit, et resta à la surveiller depuis son poste d'observation devant la fenêtre, même si elle sentait l'épuisement la gagner. Elle savait de toute façon qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir. Les pensées se bousculaient trop dans sa tête.

Au grand soulagement de Paige, Emily parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil, quelques heures avant l'aube. Ses cheveux noirs, rendus humides par la transpiration, étaient collés à son front, et elle respirait fort, la bouche à demi ouverte.

Elle restait pourtant incroyablement belle, et cela n'échappa pas à Paige, qui se força à détourner le regard une fois certaine qu'Emily s'était enfin endormie.

_Tu es bien accro, McCullers_, se dit la Californienne.

Le soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux réveilla la nageuse de Rosewood. Un mal de tête monumental la tenaillait. Elle avait aussi la gorge pateuse et avait beaucoup trop chaud. Elle réalisa qu'elle était dans son lit, tout habillée, avec une couverture épaisse sur elle.

Emily tourna la tête et aperçut Paige sur la banquette devant la fenêtre. La Californienne regardait dehors, l'air pensif.

"Paige", dit faiblement Emily.

L'autre fille sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez Spencer?"

Paige leva les sourcils. "Et bien", dit-elle, "Le programme de la soirée a été... légèrement perturbé par _quelqu'un_".

"Oh", dit Emily. "Je suis désolée".

Ses souvenirs de la soirée étaient encore confus, mais elle se rappelait vaguement avoir eu l'intention d'aller chez les Hastings - pourquoi au juste, elle n'en avait plus aucune idée.

Paige haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas le plus gros problème. Essaie de dormir encore un peu, Emily."

"Et toi?" demanda la lycéenne de Rosewood. "Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton lit?"

"Je suis bien ici", répondit simplement Paige. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de quitter le siège devant la fenêtre.

Emily ferma les yeux, se sentant à nouveau nauséeuse. Elle se sentait très mal, et pas seulement à cause de ce qu'elle avait bu et fumé.

"Ma mère..." dit-elle soudain.

"Elle ne sait rien", dit Paige. Emily poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Hanna Marin gara sa voiture devant la maison des Fields, et sortit son téléphone portable. Ses doigts agiles volèrent sur les touches de son iPhone, et, quand elle entendit le petit son attestant que son texto avait bien été envoyé, elle sourit, tourna la radio à plein volume, et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emily, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, dévala les escaliers, son sac de classe en bandoulière. Elle fit un signe de la main à Pam Fields, qui venait de sortir de la cuisine.

"Maman", dit Emily qui semblait hors d'haleine. "Je file, Hanna est venue me chercher. On a un truc à réviser ensemble avant le début des cours. Je prendrai quelque chose à grignoter au lycée."

Pam Fields hocha la tête, et n'eut même pas le temps de répondre. Emily avait déjà filé. Au moins, elle semblait aller bien mieux que la veille au soir, quand elle était montée dans sa chambre avec cette migraine, pensa Mme Fields, satisfaite.

Emily ouvrit la portière de la voiture d'Hanna, et grimaça quand elle entendit Beyoncé à plein volume.

"Hanna, je t'en prie", dit-elle en s'installant. "Si tu pouvais mettre ça un peu moins fort..."

"Mal lunée, Fields?" demanda Hanna qui arborait un sourire radieux. "La nuit a été rude?" la fille blonde baissa le son de la radio. Pas assez cependant au gré d'Emily.

"Tu le sais très bien", marmonna Emily. "Spencer a dû tout te raconter."

"Evidemment qu'elle l'a fait", répliqua Hanna en démarrant. "Pourquoi tu crois que je serai ici, sinon? Je fais partie moi aussi de l'opération 'sauvetage d'Emily Fields'", ajouta-t-elle d'un air satisfait.

La grande brune ferma les yeux et gémit.

"Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal. Et pourtant, crois-moi, c'était encore pire cette nuit."

"Il paraît", dit Hanna avec un petit sourire. "Heureusement que tu étais entre de bonnes mains. Entre Spencer 'je prends tout en charge' Hastings, et ton preux chevalier en armure blanche."

"Qui?" sursauta Emily. Hanna pouvait être tellement bizarre parfois.

"Paige!" dit Hanna, comme si elle parlait à une demeurée. "Sérieusement. Cette fille doit avoir un sacré sens du dévouement. Mais il faut dire que tu la trouves tellement _adorable_", ajouta-t-elle comme si de rien n'était, mais en surveillant la réaction d'Emily du coin de l'oeil.

La nageuse de Rosewood fit un bond sur son siège. "Hein?... " commença-t-elle, confuse. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hanna?"

"Oh, cela fait apparemment partie des choses que tu as dites, hier soir", dit sobrement Hanna. "Spencer a l'oreille fine, et une très bonne mémoire."

"Oh, mon dieu", dit Emily, mortifiée. Elle se renfonça dans son siège.  
Hanna s'amusait bien.

"Je t'en prie, Em, ne dramatise pas", finit-elle quand même par lâcher, prise de pitié pour son amie. "Cela fait partie des dommages collatéraux d'une bonne cuite."

"Tu parles en experte", dit Emily entre ses dents.

"Je veux", dit Hanna avec un grand sourire. "Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai déballé à Caleb... bien que je le soupçonne d'en rajouter un peu pour me faire marcher."

"Je n'ai pas..." commença Emily, qui serra les mâchoires. La douleur dans sa tête se faisait encore plus forte. Elle décida de remettre les explications à plus tard.

Les deux filles n'échangèrent plus un mot avant leur arrivée au lycée. Hanna brûlait d'envie d'interroger Emily, notamment à propos de Paige, mais elle avait bien senti qu'elle l'avait assez taquinée pour le moment. Hanna Marin pouvait jouer les écervelées parfois, elle était pourtant loin d'être stupide, et était particulièrement intuitive.

Elle gara son 4X4 dans le parking du lycée. Elle allait descendre quand elle sentit Emily lui retenir le bras. Elle tourna les yeux vers son amie.

"Hanna", lui dit Emily. "Tu sais où es Alison? J'ai quelque chose à régler".

**N/A: Je me rends compte que j'en fais baver à Emily, que je ne dépeint pas sous son meilleur jour! Pourtant, je vous assure que je l'adore. Même si parfois, en regardant le show, j'ai envie de la secouer. Pour qu'elle réalise que... enfin, vous savez.**

**Bon, en ce qui concerne cette histoire, ça va aller mieux pour elle... et pour Paige, dès le prochain chapitre, qui est en préparation. A bientôt! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ...et voici déjà un nouveau chapitre, avec cette fois (et enfin!) plus de Paily... et il y en aura encore plus après, promis ;)**

_**TheFunnySanny: **_**et oui je n'ai pas épargné Emily, aussi je vais essayer de me rattraper... dès ce chapitre, tu verras! **

_**inesd: **_**concernant l'amitié McHastings, je trouve vraiment que les scénaristes devraient la développer dans la série... d'autant plus que Troian a visiblement déclaré qu'elle voudrait plus de scènes avec Lindsey!**

_**PrettyLittleVeg: **_**ah oui Paige est vraiment "**_**adorkable**_**" (comme j'ai pu lire dans des reviews de fans anglo-saxons: c'est vraimenet un terme bien trouvé pour ce personnage!)**

Chapitre 8

Alison DiLaurentis était en train de parfaire son maquillage devant la glace des toilettes réservées aux dernières années, quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir en grand et quelqu'un entrer brusquement dans la pièce.

Fronçant d'abord les sourcils, elle sourit quand elle reconnut Emily Fields. Se retournant, elle examina la grande brune des pieds à la tête.

"Em chérie! Tu as une mine affreuse".

Emily ne répondit pas. Elle était en train de vérifier si elle étaient bien seules, ouvrant une à une les portes des boxes des toilettes.

Alison sourit. "Emily! Si tu veux qu'on soit juste toutes les deux, je connais de meilleurs endroits. Et de meilleurs moments. Les cours vont commencer dans cinq minutes, tu sais."

"Arrête ton cirque, Alison!" la coupa séchement Emily.

La belle blonde se raidit. "Qu'est-ce qui te prends?"

Emily s'approcha d'Alison. Celle-ci réalisa que la nageuse était vraiment furieuse. Elle afficha alors son plus beau sourire enjôleur.

Mais Emily n'était pas prête à se laisser duper. Plus à présent.

"Tu es contente de ce que tu as fait, Alison?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton sifflant.

La fille blonde rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et fixa Emily d'un air de défi.

"Il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus précise, Fields. De quoi parles-tu?"

"La lettre", dit Emily. "La lettre anonyme que tu as envoyé, pour dénoncer Paige."

Alison secoua la tête, incrédule.

"Je n'y crois pas. C'est pour _ça_ que tu es en colère? Pour cette fille? Allons, Emily. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. _Elle _n'en vaut pas la peine."

"Tu n'en sais rien", dit Emily, qui sentait la fureur monter encore en elle.

"Tu adores nuire aux gens, Alison, même à ceux qui ne t'ont rien fait. Tu as vraiment besoin de ça pour exister?"

Alison pinça les lèvres et avança d'un pas. Les deux filles se mesurèrent du regard.

A ce moment, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, et une Hanna hésitante passa la tête. "Heu, les filles. Vous devriez crier un peu moins fort. On vous entend depuis le couloir."

Emily fit un petit geste à Hanna, qui referma la porte. Emily lui avait demandé de surveiller l'accès aux toilettes pendant qu'elle s'expliquait avec Ali.

"Tu devrais te calmer, Emily", reprit Alison. "Tu as l'air d'une folle. Il faut dire que quand on passe ses nuits à picoler et à fumer derrière le stade avec des loosers..."

Emily la considéra avec stupéfaction. Elle était persuadée que personne n'était au courant de ses escapades nocturnes. Elle avait toujours pris soin d'ignorer Taylor et Moira quand elle les croisait au lycée, et les deux filles faisaient de même.

"Tu... tu sais?"

Alison haussa les épaules et, d'un air dédaigneux, asséna ce qu'elle pensait être son coup de grâce.

"_Tout le monde _est au courant. Ou presque. Ma pauvre Emily, il n'y a sans doute que tes parents qui ne savent pas... pour l'instant, du moins."

La menace était claire. Alison n'avait plus besoin d'avancer masquée.

Emily sentit les émotions la submerger - la colère, la honte. Et le chagrin.

"Je n'ai pas peur, Alison", dit-elle d'une voix moins forte, mais déterminée.

"Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, à qui tu veux. Ce n'est plus le problème. Ce qui est important, c'est que j'ai compris quels étaient les personnes qui comptaient pour moi."

Alison était blanche de fureur.

"Ah oui? Et qui donc? Votre petite bande n'est rien sans moi, Emily."

"C'est là où tu te trompes, Ali", dit Emily d'un ton las.

Elle sentait la fatigue et la tristesse l'envahir. Elle se détourna et saisit à deux mains les bords d'un lavabo.

"Alison", dit-elle, sans regarder la fille blonde. "Je crois qu'il faut que tu t'en ailles, maintenant."

Alison DiLaurentis attrapa son sac d'un geste brusque, et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna et considéra Emily, qui avait toujours le dos tourné et la tête baissée vers le lavabo.

"Tu fais une grave erreur, Emily. Quand tu le réaliseras, il sera trop tard. N'imagine pas que tu pourras encore compter sur moi."

"Je n'y compte pas", dit Emily doucement, plus pour elle même que pour Alison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emily, qui s'était passé de l'eau sur le visage, sortit des toilettes, et rejoignit Hanna qui était toujours en faction devant la porte. La pétillante blonde avait l'air soucieux. Son inquiétude s'accentua quand elle vit son amie. Emily avait visiblement pleuré.

"Em", souffla Hanna. "Ca va?"

Emily lui sourit pour la rassurer. "Ca va aller, Han. Il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on sera en retard pour le premier cours. Il faut juste que je fasse un détour par les casiers."

Hanna fronça les sourcils. "Tu as oublié un de tes livres de cours dedans?"

"Non", dit Emily. "Mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire".

Emily arracha une feuille de son bloc, puis écrivit fébrilement quelques lignes.

_"Paige, il faut qu'on parle. Je suis de service au Brew ce soir. Peux-tu passer à la fermeture, vers onze heures? Je t'en prie, c'est important. Emily."_

Pendant leur séjour, les nageuses d'Oakland s'étaient vu attribuer des casiers provisoires, à côté de ceux des lycéens de Rosewood. Comme peu de casiers étaient disponibles, les Californiennes en partageaient un pour deux. C'est pourquoi Emily prit bien soin d'écrire le nom de Paige McCullers sur le mot qu'elle replia puis qu'elle glissa à l'intérieur d'un des casiers.

Hanna brûlait d'envie de demander à son amie le contenu du message.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui envoie pas simplement un texto?" demanda-t-elle à Emily.

"Je n'ai pas son numéro", répondit Emily.

"Spencer doit l'avoir", objecta Hanna.

"Peut être", dit Emily. "Mais, Hanna. Il y a des choses qui... qui nécessitent d'autres moyens de communication que les textos."

"Tu as raison", reconnu Hanna, contre toute attente. "Et puis, c'est tellement plus romantique."

* * *

Emily avait terminé son service au Brew depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, et elle avait entrepris de balayer la salle, une fois les chaises retournées sur les tables.

Paige avait visiblement décidé de ne pas se montrer. Difficile de lui en vouloir, pensa Emily, qui pourtant ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue.

Elle enlevait son tablier quand elle entendit des petits coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Elle s'approcha et souleva le store. Son coeur fit un bond quand elle reconnut Paige de l'autre côté de la vitre. Fébrilement, Emily tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Paige entra, les yeux fixés au sol, les mains dans les poches de son jean. La Californienne portait une veste en cuir noir qui lui allait particulièrement bien, nota Emily.

"Je ne savais pas si tu allais venir", finit par dire la lycéenne de Rosewood.

"...Je ne savais pas non plus, à vrai dire", répondit Paige.

Emily avait beaucoup de choses à dire, mais elle décida d'attendre pour le moment. Elle fit signe à Paige de s'asseoir dans un des boxes avec banquette.

"Tu veux boire quoi?"

Paige haussa les épaules. "Ce que tu veux. Un café, ou n'importe quoi d'autre."

Son ton était neutre, pas spécialement inamical. Mais elle gardait les yeux baissés, et Emily réalisa qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire.

S'affairant derrière le bar, elle sortit une mug, remit en marche la machine à café, confectionna une boisson chaude, et enfin sortit de derrière le comptoir une petite assiette qu'elle avait préparé un peu plus tôt.  
Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle disposa le tout sur un plateau avant de l'amener à la table de Paige. Celle-ci leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur.

"Café latte macchiato", annonça Emily. "Offert par la maison. Ainsi que ceci."

Paige ne put retenir un sourire en découvrant le cupcake sur l'assiette qu'Emily venait de déposer devant elle.

"Il est à quoi?" demanda-t-elle. Emily eu un sourire triomphant.

"A la noix de coco."

"Mes préférés!" s'exclama Paige, et Emily, l'espace d'un instant, eu l'impression de voir devant elle l'enfant que Paige avait été.

"Je sais", dit-elle simplement.

"Comment?" demanda Paige, les sourcils froncés.

"J'ai demandé à Shana", répondit Emily.

"Tu... tu as demandé à Shana?" balbutia Paige, stupéfaite. "Tu as fait ça? Whaou. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle voulait t'arracher les yeux."

Emily haussa simplement une épaule, l'air gênée. Les yeux de Paige étaient maintenant fixés sur elle, et la Californienne semblait réfléchir intensément. Emily se sentait rougir à vue d'oeil.

"Et bien, merci, j'imagine", finit par dire Paige. "Et... et pourquoi tout ça, Fields?" ajouta-t-elle doucement, avec un petit sourire en coin.

La nageuse de Rosewood soupira. Elle soutint le regard de la Californienne. _Elle a les plus beaux yeux noisettes du monde_, pensa-t-elle en un éclair avant d'avouer:

"Disons... que j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner."

Paige mangea une bouchée de son cupcake, et hocha la tête, l'air approbateur.

"Comme quoi?"

Emily grommela, et se laissa tomber sur la banquette en face de Paige.

Elle posa les mains à plat sur la table, et prit une grande inspiration.

"Et bien... la façon dont je t'ai traitée, pour commencer", dit-elle. "J'ai été infecte. Je n'espère pas que tu me pardonnes, mais..."

"C'est bon, Emily" l'interrompit Paige. "Je ne suis pas venue ici pour obtenir des excuses".

"Vraiment?" dit Emily, surprise. "Pourtant, je... je crois que je suis obligée de..."

"Ne fais pas ça, Emily", dit Paige d'un ton impatient, surprenant la grande brune.

Devant l'air interloqué d'Emily, la Californienne poussa un grand soupir.

"Ne fais pas les choses juste parce que tu te crois obligée de les faire, Emily", ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. "N'essaie pas de te comporter comme tu crois qu'il faudrait que tu le fasses. De dire ce que tu crois que les gens attendent de toi. N'essaie pas de tout contrôler. Parce que c'est impossible, et que ça finira par... par t'exploser au visage. Comme hier soir."

Emily hocha la tête. Elle avait la gorge serrée. Elle refoula son envie de pleurer. Paige ne voulait peut être pas d'excuses, mais elle méritait au moins des explications.

"Okay", dit-elle doucement. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

Elle baissa la tête, l'air perdu, et des mèches de cheveux bruns tombèrent devant ses yeux. Paige ne put s'empêcher de tendre une main et d'écarter les mèches brunes, les repoussant doucement derrière l'oreille d'Emily. Celle-ci sursauta, et Paige retira brusquement sa main.

"Excuse-moi", murmura la Californienne, les joues brusquement rougies.

"C'est... ce n'est rien. Je veux dire... c'est okay", dit Emily.

Paige, pour se donner une contenance, prit une gorgée de son café, puis une bouchée de son cupcake.

"Tu... tu en veux un autre?" demanda Emily, considérant l'assiette vide.

"Non, ça ira", dit Paige en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette. "_J'adore _les cupcakes à la noix de coco. Ceux à la vanille ont souvent un goût de vieille pièce de monnaie. Et toi, tu ne prends rien?"

"Hum", dit Emily. "Je crois que je ne pourrais plus rien avaler avant une éternité. J'ai l'impression que même un simple verre d'eau me rendrait malade" avoua-t-elle d'un air embarrassé.

"Oh", dit Paige. "Et moi qui allais justement te demander si tu te sentais mieux."

Le ton était ironique, mais aussi amical, et Emily se détendit.

"Je me sens mieux que la nuit dernière, en réalité. Difficile à croire, non?"

"Pas tant que ça", dit Paige. Elle sourit. "Je ne te connais pas bien, mais je crois vraiment que cette nuit, tu n'étais pas à ton meilleur, Fields".

Emily ne répondit pas. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient fixés sur Paige, et un petit sourire se dessina peu à peu sur son beau visage.

"Quoi?" demanda Paige en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu aimerais?" demanda soudainement Emily. "Me connaître mieux, je veux dire?" ajouta-t-elle vite devant l'air perplexe de l'autre fille.

Paige hocha la tête. Elle sentait une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine.

"Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici", finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire en coin désarmant.

Et Emily Fields réalisa, ici et maintenant, qu'elle trouvait Paige McCullers totalement irrésistible.

"Okay", dit-elle après un instant. "Alors, disons que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Mais... on commence par des choses faciles, d'accord?"

"Petite joueuse, Fields", commenta Paige en se calant dans son siège, un bras sur le haut de la banquette. "Mais c'est d'accord. Bon, disons... ton genre de musique?"

"Oh", dit Emily. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

"Un peu de tout, disons. Du R&amp;B, de la pop. Un peu de soul music. Et toi?"

"Hum, pas du tout pareil", dit Paige. "J'aime le rock, le folk. Et même la new country", ajouta-t-elle, avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air horrifié d'Emily.

"Hey, ça va. Je suis sûre que tu ne connais pas bien. Il y a des choses géniales".

"J'en suis certaine", dit Emily. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin discuter avec Paige, même à propos de choses banales comme ses goûts musicaux. Les relations semblaient petit à petit devenir normales entre elles.

"A toi", dit Paige, redevenant sérieuse.

Emily prit une grande inspiration.

"Je... cela ne me regarde pas, mais... est-ce qu'il y quelque chose entre Shana et toi?"

La Californienne leva les sourcils.

"Je croyais qu'on avait dit, des choses faciles... bon, bon, ça va" ajouta-t-elle en constatant l'air mortifié d'Emily. Elle mesurait le courage qu'il avait fallu à la lycéenne de Rosewood pour oser poser la question.

"Shana... c'est mon ex", dit finalement Paige. "On est sorties ensemble. Plusieurs mois. Mais c'est fini maintenant."

"Vraiment"? dit Emily, plus pour elle-même que pour Paige. "Parce qu'elle à l'air... de tenir encore beaucoup à toi."

Paige sourit.

"Shana est très protectrice. Et oui, je suppose que je compte pour elle. C'est réciproque, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est vraiment fini entre nous. On s'entend d'ailleurs bien mieux en restant de simples amies, finalement".

"Je vois", dit Emily. "Les amies, c'est important."

"Tu m'étonnes", dit Paige. "Les tiennes sont pas mal aussi. Spencer, Hanna... je ne connais pas beaucoup Aria, mais elle a l'air cool..."

"Elles sont toutes géniales", dit Emily. Paige n'avait pas mentionné le nom d'Alison. Pourtant l'ombre de la perfide blonde était bien là, entre elles. Emily le savait. Elle prit un grande inspiration.

"J'étais amoureuse d'Alison DiLaurentis", dit-elle.

"Etais?" demanda simplement Paige, qui n'avait pas l'air étonnée.

Emily hocha la tête. "Oui. Je ne suis plus... je veux dire, je l'aime beaucoup, mais... je crois que... que j'étais plus amoureuse de l'idée que j'avais d'Alison, que d'Ali elle-même." _C'est exactement ça,_ se dit-elle avec stupéfaction. _Il a juste fallu que je le réalise_.

Le regard tendre de Paige ne quittait pas la lycéenne brune. Elle ne fit pas de commentaires, mais posa simplement sa main sur celle d'Emily. Celle-ci sentit son coeur s'accèlerer. La main de Paige était ferme, mais douce et chaude.

_Comment peut-on se sentir aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'on vient à peine de rencontrer?_ se demanda soudain Emily. Le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait était étrange - comme une peur délicieuse. Elle sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais çe n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, bien au contraire.

Paige ne la quittait pas du regard. La Californienne ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Emily se confie autant. Cela la touchait, mais elle savait aussi que la belle brune était particulièrement vulnérable en cet instant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Emily regrette ses confidences plus tard.

Pour alléger l'atmosphère, et peut être parce qu'elle sentait qu'Emily avait besoin d'un peu de répit à ce moment précis, Paige préfera recentrer la conversation sur des sujets plus légers. Elle lacha la main d'Emily.

"Bon, Fields, et sinon. La natation? Depuis combien de temps c'est du sérieux?"

"Oh", dit Emily en souriant. "Depuis toujours, je dirais. Il n'y a... il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroit où je me sente aussi à l'aise que dans une piscine", avoua-t-elle.

"Je connais ça", dit Paige. "Bien que j'ai seulement appris à nager à l'âge de onze ans."

"Vraiment?" dit Emily, surprise. "Tu dois être sacrément douée, alors, vu tes performances actuelles".

Paige haussa les épaules, l'air gêné. "Pas tant que ça, en fait", dit-elle. "Seulement, je travaille beaucoup. Tu sais, le jogging, les entraînements supplémentaires, tout ça. Et puis, surtout, j'aime ça. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de motivation, Emily. Avant tout, il y a le plaisir."

Son ton était devenu sérieux, son regard intense. Elle voulait visiblement faire passer un message.

"Em", reprit Paige, utilisant pour la première fois le diminutif de l'autre fille.

"Quand est-ce que tu as nagé la dernière fois, juste pour le plaisir?"

Emily soupira. _Bonne question_. "Je ne m'en rappelle même plus. Disons... il y a longtemps". _J'adore quand tu m'appelles Em, au fait_.

"Bien", dit Paige. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on aille nager ensemble, juste comme ça, pour le fun? Pas de compétition. Cela vaut mieux pour toi, d'ailleurs, Fields. Je te laisserai à plusieurs secondes", ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter, avec un petit clin d'oeil pour adoucir ses propos.

"Dans tes rêves, McCullers", répondit Emily du tac au tac. "Mais d'accord, pour aller nager. Maintenant?"

"Hum", dit Paige en souriant. "On va peut être attendre que la piscine soit ouverte."

"Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr", dit Emily, confuse. Elle regarda sa montre. Paige l'observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. _Emily Fields est une fille totalement différente, et absolument adorable, quand elle baisse sa garde_, se dit Paige.

Juste à cet instant, le portable d'Emily retentit, signalant l'arrivée d'un texto. Emily prit son téléphone. "C'est ma mère", dit-elle après un instant. "Elle se demande pourquoi je ne suis pas encore rentrée. Et elle ne sait pas non plus où tu es passée, d'ailleurs".

"On ferait mieux d'y aller, alors", dit Paige en se levant.

"Attends, Paige, s'il te plaît", dit Emily. "J'ai encore quelque chose d'important à te demander."  
Elle semblait de nouveau mal à l'aise. Paige, les sourcils froncés, se rassit.

"Tu... tu n'es pas obligée de répondre", dit Emily. "Mais, Paige... je n'arrête pas de me poser la question... toutes ces pilules que j'ai trouvé? C'est quoi? Tu es malade?"

"Oh, ça?" dit Paige avec un petit soupir de soulagement. "Ce n'est pas si grave, Emily. Ca a fait tout un cirque, mais..."

"Je sais", dit Emily avec culpabilité. "Je m'excuse", ajouta-t-elle à nouveau.

"C'est bon, Emily", la coupa Paige. "Je te l'ai dit, je ne te demande pas d'excuses. Peut-être que si je t'avais expliqué..."

"Je t'écoute", dit doucement Emily.

"Je... je vais bien maintenant", commença Paige, "mais il y a quelques années... disons quand j'avais treize ou quatorze ans... j'ai commencé à avoir des maux de tête insupportables. C'était comme si... si tout explosait dans mon crâne. Je ne supportais plus les bruits, les images, les odeurs... tout était une aggression. C'est difficile à décrire... mais j'avais mal à me taper la tête contre les murs. Cela n'arrivait pas en permanence, heureusement, mais seulement à certaines occasions. Après une grosse journée de cours au lycée, ou... ou après une dispute avec mes parents. Des choses comme ça. Parfois, j'avais même des crises qui ressemblaient à celle des épileptiques. Du coup, je n'osais même plus sortir de chez moi."

Emily hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

"On m'a fait faire des examens", poursuivit Paige. "On a même pensé à une tumeur. Heureusement, c'était bien moins grave que ça. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer en détail, mais disons pour résumer, que c'est lié au fonctionnement même de mon cerveau".

Devant l'air perplexe d'Emily, Paige ajouta, en souriant cette fois:

"Mon cerveau est, paraît-il, hyperactif. Ce qui peut avoir des avantages - en général, on comprend vite et bien les choses - mais ce qui est un inconvénient quand on arrive pas à... débrancher. Comme une machine qui tournerait à surrégime en permanence, tu vois?"

Emily hocha à nouveau la tête. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille, mais elle comprenait.

"C'est depuis ce temps là que je dois prendre des médicaments", reprit Paige. "Certains m'aident à ralentir le rythme - un peu comme ceux qu'on donne aux enfants hyperactifs, sauf que ce n'est pas les mêmes molécules, ni le même dosage. Et puis, il y a des choses contre les maux de têtes, et même des somnifères, parce qu'à un moment, j'avais totalement perdu le sommeil".

Le ton de voix de Paige était détaché, elle ne cherchait pas à se faire plaindre, elle expliquait tout simplement. Mais Emily se sentait désolée pour elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la Californienne était passée par tant de tourments.

"Le plus comique", reprit Paige, "c'est qu'en fait je n'ai presque plus besoin de prendre ces médicaments, depuis déjà un bon moment. Cela va beaucoup mieux. Je les ai juste avec moi, au cas où. C'est mon père qui a insisté pour que les prenne avec moi. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait même pas que je vienne à Rosewood. Il est encore plus protecteur qu'avant. C'est assommant."

Emily regardait Paige avec un mélange d'admiration et de stupéfaction. _Cette fille est incroyable._

"Hey", dit Paige, se méprenant sur les pensées d'Emily. "Vraiment, Emily, je vais bien maintenant. Le sport m'a beaucoup aidé, d'ailleurs."

"Tant mieux", dit Emily. "Mais... Fulton, et ton coach... il faut que tu leur explique..."

"C'est fait", dit Paige simplement. "J'étais bien obligée de leur dire la vérité. En fait, mon coach savait déjà l'essentiel. J'aurais simplement bien voulu éviter que toute l'équipe soit au courant."

Emily se mordit les lèvres.

Sentant qu'elle allait à nouveau s'excuser, Paige lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

"Em! Je t'ai dit que c'était bon. Les coachs ont eu mon père au téléphone, et même mon médecin. Bon, ils ont dû faire analyser les pilules, à cause du protocole anti-dopage, tout ça. Mais tout est réglé. J'ai parlé à mon coach tout à l'heure, et elle me l'a confirmé. Je peux recommencer à m'entraîner avec vous dès demain."

Le soulagement était si visible sur le visage d'Emily que Paige éclata de rire.

Au même instant, le portable de la fille brune retentit à nouveau.

"Je crois que si on ne rentre pas immédiatement, ta mère va finir par alerter la police", dit Paige. "Et il faut mieux que _toi_, tu évites tout contrôle anti-drogue en ce moment, Fields".

Cette fois, ce fut Emily qui lui donna une tape sur le bras_. _Suivi d'un baiser sur la joue, si léger et si rapide que Paige se demanda si elle l'avait rêvé.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Merci à tous ceux/celles qui suivent cette histoire! Et pour les reviews bien sûr! C'est super important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire... **

_**inesd: **_**contente que tu aies aimé la scène Emily/Paige au Brew! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, d'ailleurs. Et puis, le cupcake à la noix de coco, je n'ai pas résisté ;)**

_**TheFunnySanny: **_**merci! et oui, il était temps que Paige et Emily se rapprochent un peu... tu vas voir il y aura encore quelques péripéties, mais la "team Paily" a encore de beaux jours devant elle! (dans cette fic.. et j'espère, dans la série aussi!)**

Chapitre 9

Emily et Paige arrivèrent ensemble à l'entraînement de natation, le lendemain de leur discussion à coeur ouvert au Brew. Paige faisait de son mieux pour paraître détendue, mais sa nervosité n'avait pas échappé à Emily. Même si sa suspension avait été levée, la Californienne allait sans doute être la cible de tous les regards.

En entrant dans les vestiaires, les deux filles constatèrent avec soulagement que l'atmosphère semblait s'être apaisée entre les deux équipes. Certaines filles de Rosewood et d'Oalkland discutaient même amicalement ensemble.

Emily laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement, et s'assit sur le banc pour retirer ses chaussures. Elle vit que Paige était congratulée par ses coéquipières, qui semblaient sincèrement heureuses de la revoir à l'entraînement. Emily s'aperçut que le regard de Shana était fixé sur elle. Cette fois, la grande noire n'avait pas l'air hostile. Elle fit même un sourire à Emily, avec un petit hochement de tête.

Après deux heures d'entraînement intensif, Emily se sentait épuisée. Elle avait bien dormi la nuit précédente, mais elle payait le prix d'un entraînement erratique ces derniers temps, et de ses escapades nocturnes répétées. Paige, au contraire, semblait en pleine forme, et désireuse de prouver que sa courte suspension de l'équipe n'avait en rien affecté ses performances. Elle remporta haut la main les courses individuelles et fut l'élément majeur lors du relais que les filles d'Oakland remportèrent contre celles de Rosewood.

A la fin de la scéance, Emily se hissa hors de la piscine et enroula une serviette autour d'elle. Les autres filles avaient déjà regagné les vestiaires, à part Paige, qui était en pleine discussion avec les deux coachs. Fulton et son homologue Californienne devaient sans doute la féliciter, pensa Emily.

Elle vit Paige se retourner et la désigner du doigt. Les deux coachs hochèrent la tête, avant de prendre le chemin des vestiaires. Les deux filles étaient à présent seules autour de la piscine.

Paige s'approcha d'Emily, et la lycéenne de Rosewood ne put s'empêcher de noter à quel point la Californienne était craquante avec son corps athlétique que moulait parfaitement son maillot une pièce, et ses cheveux humides rejetés en arrière. Paige avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et Emily l'interrogea du regard.

"Pas si vite, Fields", dit Paige. "Nous avons encore quelque chose à faire."

"Ah bon?" demanda Emily, déroutée.

Paige s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main, et l'amena vers le bord de la piscine.

Le coeur d'Emily battait à tout rompre.

"Nous avons la piscine pour nous", dit Paige, qui lacha la main d'Emily. "J'ai parlé aux coachs, je leur ai dit que j'avais besoin de m'entraîner pour rattraper les scéances que j'ai manqué."

"Cela ne s'est pas trop vu", dit Emily. "Tu as été incroyable."

"Oui, et bien en tout cas, les coachs n'ont pas posé de questions. Il faut dire que je leur ai aussi dit que toi, tu avais besoin d'entraînement supplémentaire."

Emily baissa la tête. "Je sais. Mais je suis épuisée, Paige. Vraiment."

"Emily!" dit Paige d'un ton résolu. La grande brune releva la tête.

"Emily, le problème n'est pas l'entraînement. Tu es un peu hors de forme, mais je suis sûre que ça reviendra vite. Ce que je voulais, c'est qu'on puisse nager toutes les deux, juste pour le plaisir. Tu sais, comme on en a parlé au Brew?"

Emily sourit, soulagée. "Alors c'était pour ça?"

"Bien sûr", dit Paige. "Mais je ne pouvais pas dire toute la vérité aux coachs".

Elle sourit . " Il faut relâcher un peu la pression, Em", ajouta-t-elle tendrement. Emily hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Le regard de Paige sur elle était doux, plein de compréhension. Elle n'était pas sûre de mériter tout ça. Et aussi de savoir ce qu'était "ça", exactement.

"Alors, fais comme moi", dit soudain Paige.

D'un bond, elle sauta dans la piscine, éclaboussant tout autour d'elle, y compris Emily qui poussa un petit cri et lacha sa serviette avant de rejoindre Paige dans le bassin.

Les deux filles étaient encore dans l'eau quand le concierge vint fermer la piscine, près d'une heure plus tard. L'homme toussa ostensiblement pour signaler sa présence, et agita son trousseau de clés. Les deux nageuses levèrent la tête à l'unisson, surprises par le bruit. Après avoir chahuté un peu dans l'eau, elles avaient passé la dernière demi-heure à enchaîner les longueurs, sans pour autant se mesurer l'une à l'autre. Cela n'était pas l'objectif. Paige voulait avant tout qu'Emily éprouve à nouveau le plaisir de nager.

Paige avait noté avec satisfaction qu'Emily semblait de plus en plus à l'aise. Elle glissait sur l'eau sans effort, les mouvements fluides et précis. Sa fatigue semblait envolée. Les deux lycéennes se hissèrent hors du bassin, firent un petit signe d'excuse au concierge, et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Paige remarqua le grand sourire sur le visage d'Emily, et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Emily haussa les sourcils.

"Quoi?"

"Rien", dit Paige, qui affichait un petit air satisfait. Emily lui donna un petit coup d'épaule amical. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentait légère, comme si ses tourments la laissaient enfin en paix.

Après une douche rapide, Emily se rhabilla rapidement, lissa ses longs cheveux noirs devant la glace, et décida de les laisser sécher naturellement. Elle sourit en voyant Paige farfouiller dans son sac, à la recherche d'un peigne. La Californienne était décidément désordonnée. Elle avait étalé sur la tablette au dessus du lavabo, tout le contenu de son sac, sans parvenir à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Emily lui tendit son peigne. "Merci", dit Paige avec un sourire. La nageuse de Rosewood regarda la Californienne tenter de discipliner ses beaux cheveux châtains, avant d'opter finalement pour une queue de cheval. Emily ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Paige. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

"Paige", dit-elle soudain.

"Oui?" répondit l'autre fille.

"Tu as quelque chose de prévu, ce soir?" dit Emily d'un ton qu'elle espérait détaché.

"Hum, oui, en fait", dit la Californienne.

"Oh", dit Emily, essayant de cacher sa déception. "D'accord."

"On... on a prévu d'aller à Philadelphie, avec les filles de l'équipe. Tu comprends,

on part dans quelques jours, et on veut... avoir une soirée sympa en ville."

Paige avait un ton gêné, comme si elle essayait de se justifier. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Je comprends", dit Emily, en essayant de se montrer impassible.

_C'est vrai. Elle part dans une semaine._

Paige lui jeta un coup d'oeil. La lycéenne de Rosewood semblait s'être refermée comme une huître.

"Em", crut bon d'ajouter Paige, "je t'aurais bien demandé de venir avec nous, mais... c'est un truc d'équipe, tu vois?"

"Aucun problème", dit Emily d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_Et Shana sera là, bien sûr._

Elle se détourna, attrapa son sac de sport et se dirigea vers la sortie. Paige soupira, réunit ses affaires à la hâte et suivit sa correspondante. La trêve n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

* * *

Emily venait à peine de s'endormir, après s'être tournée et retournée dans son lit pendant presque deux heures, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et qu'une ombre se glissa dans la pièce. Paige essayait d'être le plus discrète possible, elle n'avait donc pas allumé la lumière; Ce qui eût pour résultat de la faire trébucher sur ses chaussures de sport qu'elle avait négligemment laissé traîner au milieu de la chambre.

La Californienne se retrouva par terre, et ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur. Ses bras tendus avaient amorti sa chute, mais sa paume droite avait atterri sur un objet dur aux angles aigus. La lumière s'alluma brutalement, et Paige se frotta les yeux. Dressée sur son lit, Emily la considérait d'un air contrarié.

"Je venais juste de m'endormir", dit la nageuse de Rosewood d'un ton bougon.

"Désolée", marmonna Paige. Elle se releva en frottant sa main droite, et ramassa son lecteur MP3 avant de le jeter sur son lit.

Emily se raidit. Paige lui tournait le dos, visiblement de façon délibéré. Elle entendit la Californienne renifler. Emily fronça les sourcils.

"Paige? Ca va?" ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

L'autre fille haussa les épaules. "Tout va bien. Rendors-toi, Emily" dit-elle d'un ton brusque, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Emily soupira, et croisant les mains derrière la tête, ferma les yeux. Son coeur s'était accéléré, et elle essaya de maîtriser sa respiration. Une fois de plus, elle éprouvait un mélange de sentiments variés qu'il lui était difficile d'analyser. Principalement, elle ressentait de la colère, plus contre elle-même que contre Paige d'ailleurs. Après tout, c'était elle qui s'était montré distante la plupart du temps, alors que Paige avait toujours agi de façon amicale, voire protectrice, envers elle. Elle sentit, plus qu'elle n'entendit, sa correspondante revenir dans la pièce, et éteindre la lumière. Le lit de Paige craqua légérement quand celle-ci s'allongea sur son matelas.

Les deux filles restèrent dans le noir, sans parler, chacune parfaitement consciente que l'autre ne dormait pas. La tension était palbable entre elles. Les pensées d'Emily se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle s'était senti tellement proche de Paige, cet après-midi à la piscine, et avant cela la nuit dernière au Brew. S'était-elle fait des idées? Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour briser le silence pesant, quand elle entendit Paige renifler à nouveau. Alarmée, elle se redressa sur son lit.

"Paige?" dit-elle. "Ca va? Est-ce que j'ai fait... ou dit... quelque chose... ou est-ce qu'Alison a encore..." dit-elle, saisie d'une peur soudaine.

La réaction de la Californienne ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait.

"Laisse tomber, Emily" dit Paige d'un ton sec. "Tout n'est pas toujours à propos de toi ou de tes amies."

Heurtée, Emily se rallongea, et ferma les yeux. Les mots, et surtout l'attitude incompréhensible de Paige, la heurtaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. _C'est bien fait pour toi_, Fields, se dit-elle amèrement. _Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, au juste? _Le coeur lourd, elle essaya de basculer à nouveau vers le sommeil. Elle y était presque parvenue quand elle entendit un sanglot venir du côté de Paige. Cette fois, Emily bondit hors de son lit et s'accroupit auprès de celui de sa correspondante. Quelque chose s'était passé, et Emily était bien décidée à obtenir des explications.

Elle posa avec précaution sa main sur l'épaule de Paige, et sentit l'autre fille se raidir.

"Paige", dit Emily doucement. "Parle-moi".

Elle s'attendait à être de nouveau repoussée par Paige, mais celle-ci se contenta de renifler à nouveau et d'essuyer ses yeux d'un revers de main.

"Ce n'est rien", dit-elle d'une petite voix. Le coeur d'Emily se serra. La Californienne confiante et sûre d'elle semblait avoir laissé la place à une petite fille perdue.

"Paige", dit-elle d'une voix patiente. "Tu peux te confier à moi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?"

Paige hocha la tête.

"Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé? Avec... avec Shana?" demanda Emily.

Même dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, Emily lut la surprise sur le visage de Paige.

"Avec Shana? Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, Emily".

"Alors, quoi?" demanda Emily, qui n'était pas du tout disposée à laisser tomber.

Elle alluma la lampe de chevet, et Paige détourna le regard. Elle avait les yeux rouges et les paupières gonflées, et Emily se sentit vraiment inquiète.

"Paige!" dit-elle. "Est-ce que tu ... tu es malade? Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu as".

"C'est idiot", marmonna Paige.

"Sûrement pas, vu l'état dans lequel tu es", rétorqua Emily.

"Okay", dit Paige en soupirant. Emily n'allait visiblement pas lâcher l'affaire.

"Je... mes parents m'ont appelé ce soir. Ils m'ont appris une mauvaise nouvelle."

Le coeur d'Emily se serra.

"Oui?" dit-elle.

"C'est Flinster", dit Paige.

"Qui?" demanda Emily en fronçant les sourcils.

"Flinster", renifla à nouveau Paige. "Mon chien... il... il est mort ce matin."

"Oh", dit Emily, sans rien trouver à ajouter.

Paige la regarda, et se méprit sur ses pensées.

"Je t'avais dit que c'était idiot", dit la Californienne en s'essuyant à nouveau les yeux.

"Oh non, Paige", dit très vite Emily. "Ce n'est pas idiot du tout, je comprends que tu aies autant de peine. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu d'animal familier, à part un poisson rouge, et il n'a vécu qu'à peine trois semaines, mais... je suis désolée, vraiment."

"Tu n'y es pour rien, Fields", dit Paige d'une voix presque normale. "C'est juste... quand je suis partie, il était déjà pas très bien. J'ai même hésité à le laisser. Mais le vétérinaire a dit qu'il en aurait encore pour des semaines, peut être des mois... c'est... c'était un vieux chien, mais au coeur solide. Je ne m'attendais pas à... à ne plus le revoir."

Sa voix se brisa à nouveau. "Je l'avais depuis que j'ai quatre ans, tu comprends..."

Alors Emily, écoutant son coeur, entoura de ses bras les épaules de Paige et la serra très fort contre elle. La Californienne se laissa aller, nichant sa tête dans le cou d'Emily. Les deux filles restèrent enlacées quelques minutes, les reniflements de Paige s'espaçant peu à peu. Enfin, Emily se redressa, et prit la main de la Californienne. "Viens", dit-elle doucement en la guidant vers son propre lit. Les deux filles s'allongèrent, sans dire un mot. Paige se blottit contre Emily, son corps trouvant naturellement sa place contre celui de la brune, et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point tout cela lui paraissait naturel, évident. Elle caressa les cheveux de Paige, qui poussa un long soupir, comme si elle acceptait enfin de se laisser aller. Emily sourit. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir, à son tour, être forte pour Paige McCullers.  
Elle attendit que la respiration de l'autre fille s'apaise avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser glisser, à son tour, dans le sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emily ouvrit les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, elle s'aperçut que le bras droit de Paige entourait sa taille, et que leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Les deux filles avaient apparemment bougé pendant la nuit, et le visage de Paige se trouvait tout près de celui d'Emily. La Californienne respirait paisiblement, et Emily sentait son souffle chaud contre sa joue. La grande brune sentait son coeur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, ajustant simplement sa position car son bras gauche, qui se trouvait sous Paige, était un peu endolori.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emily sentit Paige remuer, et ferma vite les yeux. Elle sentit la l'autre fille enlever doucement son bras de sa taille et se redresser. Emily s'efforça de rester totalement immobile, simulant le sommeil. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Paige sur elle. Elle entendit aussi le soupir que poussa la Californienne, et qu'il était difficile d'interpréter sans voir son visage.

Elle sentit ensuite, à sa grande déception, que Paige se glissait hors du lit, et entrouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour la voir rejoindre la salle de bain. Quelques secondes après, le bruit de la douche se fit entendre. Emily, poussant un soupir de frustration, enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle était à demi rendormie quand elle sentit Paige la secouer légérement. La Californienne était déjà en survêtement, les cheveux tirés en arrière, les joues roses et l'oeil vif, comme si ses larmes de la nuit dernière n'avaient été qu'un mirage.

"Emily!" dit Paige. "C'est l'heure du jogging! Tu viens avec moi?

Emily la considéra d'un air incrédule. Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre. Il était à peine six heures du matin.

"Vraiment, McCullers? _Maintenant? _Tu es incroyable."

"Il paraît", dit Paige d'un air crâneur. Elle fit un petit clin d'oeil à Emily. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas attendrir. Elle sentait l'agacement la gagner. Comment Paige pouvait-elle se comporter comme si de rien n'était, comme si la nuit dernière n'avait pas existé?

"J'ai encore besoin de dormir", dit-elle d'un ton coupant, replongeant la tête dans l'oreiller.

* * *

La journée au lycée s'était passée comme presque toutes les autres journées de cours -interminable et ennuyeuse. Emily avait déjeuné avec ses amies à la caféteria, mais Paige ne s'était pas montrée - pas plus qu'Alison, d'ailleurs, au grand soulagement de toute la bande.

Emily avait dû subir le bavardage excité d'Hanna au sujet de la nouvelle collection de printemps, et lui avait répondu par monosyllabes, son esprit étant ailleurs. Cela n'avait pas perturbé Hanna. Il fallait rendre hommage pour cela à la pétillante blonde: elle ne reprochait jamais leurs états d'âme à ses amies. Et elle pouvait faire à la fois les questions et les réponses dans une conversation.

Enfin, à la toute fin des cours, Emily aperçut Paige près des casiers. La fille châtain était en grande conversation avec Sydney. Elle ne vit pas Emily se diriger vers elle d'un pas décidé.

Emily attrapa le bras de Paige, et l'entraîna dans la pièce la plus proche, qui se trouvait être un des locaux où le lycée entreposait ses fournitures. Elle referma si vigoureusement la porte que les cloisons tremblèrent.

"Heu, Fields", dit Paige en regardant autour d'elle. "Tu te rends compte que Sydney va raconter à toute l'équipe que tu m'as entraînée dans un placard à balais? Elle adore les commérages."

"Pourquoi tu lui parles, alors?" rétorqua séchemment Emily.

"Elle... elle me demandait des conseils pour son entraînement", répondit Paige, interloquée. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Emily depuis le matin, et la colère de la belle brune la prenait par surprise. Elle avait bien noté qu'Emily était grognon lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de venir courir avec elle, mais elle avait mis ça sur le fait que la lycéenne de Rosewood n'était décidément pas du matin.

"Quel est le problème, Emily?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton conciliant.

"Arrête ça", répondit Emily d'un ton bref.

"Arrêter quoi?" dit Paige en fronçant le nez.

"Ca!" dit Emily, qui devant l'air ahuri de Paige, entrepris de s'expliquer.

"Ton attitude... condescendante. Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose qu'il faut protéger, ou épargner, tu sais?"

"Je... je n'ai jamais pensé ça", dit Paige, médusée. Emily Fields était décidément une fille difficile à saisir.

Emily se rapprocha de Paige. Les deux filles étaient sensiblement de la même taille, et leurs visages se trouvaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le regard noir d'Emily plongeait droit dans les yeux noisettes de Paige. Il était d'une telle intensité que la Californienne fit un pas en arrière. La fille brune ne recula pas, et dit, d'un ton plus calme:

"Qu'est-ce qu'on est?"

"Comment?" dit Paige. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire_?" Je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux dire._

"Est-ce qu'on est _amies_?"

"Et bien", dit Paige avec un petit sourire hésitant. "Il me semble, oui. Je crois bien."

Emily hocha la tête, mais elle n'avait pas l'air satisfait.

"Est-ce que..." dit Paige d'un ton incertain. "Est-ce que tu aimerais... qu'on soit plus que ça?"

Emily n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Ses yeux parlèrent pour elle, et elle baissa la tête, sa colère et sa belle assurance soudain envolées. Paige s'approcha d'elle. Emily sentait le souffle de la nageuse effleurer son visage. Elle ferma les yeux.

"Em", dit Paige d'une voix sourde. "J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, là, maintenant, mais franchement, pour notre premier baiser j'ai rêvé mieux qu'un placard à balais."

Emily ouvrit les yeux et sourit, inclinant légérement la tête de côté.

"Parce que tu en as rêvé?"

Les joues de Paige rougirent furieusement.

"Hey, Fields," dit-elle en détournant le regard, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre pour se donner une contenance. "Ne prends pas la grosse tête, tu veux bien?"

Le sourire d'Emily s'élargit.

"Okay, McCullers. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes?"

Paige s'efforça de réfléchir vite et bien. Pas facile avec son coeur qui battait la chamade, et les émotions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

"...Laisse moi te surprendre", finit-elle par dire. "Sois prête pour 20 heures, d'accord?"

"Ce... ce soir?" demanda Emily, qui se sentait à la fois impatiente et anxieuse.

Paige sourit. "Oui, ce soir."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Merci pour vos compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur! C'est génial de voir que de plus en plus de gens lisent cette histoire et la suivent, et même la mettent en favori, laissent des reviews... **_**I love you guys**_**! comme dirait Hanna.**

**Voici un chapitre un peu plus court, mais du "**_**quality Paily time**_**!" (et juste un petit peu de McHastings, vous savez que je ne peux pas résister).**

_**inesd: **_**tu vois j'ai fait le maximum pour poster pour le vendredi soir! ;) Je ne te promet pas d'y arriver à chaque fois!... merci pour tes commentaires en tout cas, ça fait super plaisir.**

_**TheFunnySanny**_**: merci! j'ai adoré écrire le passage du placard, j'avais ça en tête depuis le début en fait! j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre!**

_**p'tit griffon**_**: tu m'as fait bien rire! Contente de voir que tu suis toujours cette histoire. Je ne suis pas sûre de mériter autant de compliments. Moi j'adore le Paily de la série, sauf que... c'est souvent un peu frustrant, car on les voit pas assez, il n'y a que des "miettes" de Paily de mon point de vue. Alors que franchement, comment résister à Emily et Paige? Heureusement que les fanfics sont là pour compenser, ah là là... ;)**

**funio10: et oui, et ce chapitre est donc le récit de leur premier rendez-vous! Enfin!**

Chapitre 10

Spencer Hastings attendait Paige McCullers sur le parking du lycée, appuyée nochalamment contre la portière du camion de son petit ami, Toby. Elle fit un grand geste du bras en direction de la Californienne quand elle aperçut celle-ci dévaler les marches de la sortie principale de l'école.  
Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Paige rejoignit Spencer en quelque foulées. La mince brune lui tendit immédiatement un papier plié en deux.

"Voilà ce que tu m'as demandé, McCullers", dit Spencer.

Le visage de Paige s'éclaira encore plus. "Tu as pu trouver aussi vite?"

"C'etait facile", dit modestement Spencer. "Il n'y a en fait que trois endroits possibles, en ce moment, où on peut trouver ce que tu cherches."

Paige consulta la liste. Aucun des lieux repertoriés par Spencer ne lui disait quelque chose.  
Devant son air perplexe, Spencer crut bon d'ajouter une explication.

"Je te déconseille Ravenswood. C'est une ville... bizarre".

"Bizarre comment?" demanda Paige, intriguée.

Spencer grimaça.

"Difficile à expliquer. Disons que l'atmosphère y est.. inquiétante. Je ne le recommanderai pas, pour un _premier rendez-vous_".

Paige piqua un fard, au grand amusement de Spencer.

"Remarque, Emily est une grande fan des films d'horreur", ajouta la plus jeune des Hastings. "Mais, tout de même... à ta place, j'éviterais Ravenswood. Pour cette fois, du moins."

"C'est noté", dit Paige en fourrant le papier dans sa poche.

Elle examina d'un air approbateur le véhicule contre lequel se tenait Spencer.

"C'est ce pick-up?"

"Parfaitement", dit Spencer. "Toby vous le prête pour la soirée. Tu sauras le conduire?"

"Pas de problème", dit Paige crânement. "Mon oncle Tim a presque le même, et je lui emprunte souvent".

Spencer sourit.

"Okay, McCullers. Je te fais confiance sur ça... aussi. Oh, il faut juste que tu ramènes le camion avant minuit... tu sais, l'heure de Cendrillon", ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. "Tu n'auras qu'à le garer devant chez moi, et à mettre les clés sous le pare-soleil."

"C'est parfait", dit Paige, qui semblait à la fois impatiente et nerveuse.

Cela n'échappa pas à Spencer, dont le sourire s'élargit.

"J'espère bien avoir un compte-rendu détaillé de la soirée. Et si tu ne me dis rien, j'interrogerai Emily de toute façon."

L'autre fille dût avoir l'air épouvanté, car Spencer éclata de rire.

"Relax, Paige! Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître _tous_ les détails... disons juste l'essentiel. Pour l'instant, ça me suffit de savoir que tu vas prendre bien soin d'Em."

"Tu peux en être sûre", dit Paige d'un ton résolu.

Spencer n'en doutait pas. Elle tendit les clés du camion à Paige, lui fit un petit clin d'oeil malicieux, et se dirigea vers sa propre voiture.

"Spencer!" la rappela l'autre fille. "J'ai... j'ai encore une question."

"Je t'écoute", dit Spencer.

"Il faut juste que je sois sûre d'une chose", dit Paige. "Emily n'a pas le vertige, n'est-ce pas?"

* * *

"Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va?" demanda Emily une fois de plus, la mine volontairement boudeuse.  
Paige, qui conduisait, lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide. Elle sourit intérieurement. La nageuse de Rosewood était particulièrement en beauté ce soir. Ses longs cheveux noirs d'ébène tombaient en ondulation parfaite sur ses épaules. Ses yeux, légérement mais parfaitement maquillés, étaient plus grands et plus sombres que jamais. Paige songea qu'elle aurait pu facilement y perdre son regard - mais elle devait, pour le moment, garder les yeux fixés sur la route.

"Je ne te dirai rien, Fields", finit par dire Paige, avec un air énigmatique.

Emily laissa échapper un petit soupir de frustration et se renfonça dans son siège.

"Bon", dit Paige. "Nous sommes bientôt arrivées de toute façon. Et puis, tu peux toujours me poser des questions. Je répondrai par oui ou non, d'accord?"

Emily leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Vraiment, McCullers, tu as quel âge? Cinq ans? On ne va plus jouer à 'ni oui ni non'!Mais bon...d'accord. Est-ce que c'est... un restaurant?"

"Non", dit Paige simplement.

"Un cinéma?"

"Non."

"Un bowling?"

"S'il te plaît!" dit Paige, l'air exagérement offensée. "Oh, pardon. _Non_."

"Un bar? Oh", dit Emily, soudain saisie d'effroi. "Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un bar karaoké. Je déteste ça."

Paige sourit.

"J'y avais pensé. Mais non, rassures-toi, ce n'est pas ça."

"Ouf", dit Emily, soulagée. "Alors... oh, oh, un ciné drive-in?"

Paige la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

"Euh, Fields", ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. "Il ne s'agit pas d'un rencard dans les années cinquante, tu vois?"

Emily fit la moue. "Ne te moque pas. Cela peut être très romantique."

"Je n'en doute pas", dit Paige avec un petit clin d'oeil vers Emily. "Mais, j'ai mieux. Enfin, j'espère. Tu verras."

Paige faisait de son mieux pour paraître détendue et pleine d'assurance, mais intérieurement elle se sentait fébrile. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi nerveuse avant un rendez-vous, même un premier. Paige était sortie avec un bon nombre de filles, et aussi avec quelques garçons, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse avant Shana. Elle ne savait pas encore comment aller évoluer sa relation avec Emily, mais elle était certaine d'une chose: elle n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un. Aussi, il était capital pour elle que tout soit parfait ce soir. Paige McCullers mettait toujours la barre très haut -qu'il s'agisse d'une compétition de natation, du test d'entrée à l'université, ou d'un premier rendez-vous. Elle savait que son exigence extrême avait pu lui jouer des tours dans le passé.

"Nous sommes presque arrivées", dit soudain Paige, en voyant le panneau 'Brookhaven' sur le côté de la route. Elle sentait son excitation -et son appréhension- grandir. Et si Emily n'aimait pas la surprise qu'elle lui avait réservée?

"Brookhaven?" dit Emily, surprise. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de particulièrement intéressant dans cette petite ville voisine de Rosewood. Elle avait pensé que Paige allait plutôt l'emmener à Philadelphie.

Paige sortit de sa poche le plan que lui avait préparé Spencer (le camion de Toby n'était pas équipé de GPS) et, tenant le volant d'une main, consulta à nouveau les instructions. Elle prit une route sur la gauche, s'éloignant du centre-ville. Emily était de plus en plus perplexe.

Elle allait poser de nouveau une question, quand elle aperçut au loin danser des lumières multicolores et entendit soudain une musique bien caractéristique. Paige prit un nouveau virage, cette fois à droite, et gara le camion sur un parking où se trouvaient déjà un bon nombre de véhicules. Emily regarda autour d'elle. Un sourire s'élargit sur son visage.

"Une fête foraine! Paige, c'est formidable".

Paige sentit son coeur s'accélérer. "C'est vrai?" dit-elle avec soulagement. "Tu... tu aimes ça? Tu ne trouves pas ça... ringard?, ou trop...enfantin?"

"Paige!" s'exclama à nouveau Emily. "C'est juste... génial. Tu sais, il y a très longtemps que je ne suis pas allée dans une fête foraine."

Paige sourit.

"Il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu, alors, Fields."

Deux heures plus tard, les deux filles avaient écumé presque les attractions principales de la fête, et s'amusaient comme des folles. Paige était devenue la vedette du stand des auto-tamponneuses. Elle avait remporté un franc succès en atomisant -ou presque- les petites voitures de tous les autres conducteurs, masculins et féminins. Elle avait même attiré un bon nombre de spectacteurs qui l'acclamaient à chaque prouesse. Emily, accoudée à la barrière (elle avait quand à elle abandonné la piste après le 4ème round), la regardait, amusée et fascinée à la fois. L'énergie débordante et la joie de vivre de Paige étaient contagieuses.

La lycéenne de Rosewood, quand à elle, gagna le respect et l'admiration de la Californienne au stand de tir. Paige n'aurait jamais cru qu'Emily soit une tireuse émérite. Elle regarda, bouche bée, Emily faire mouche sur chaque cible, à la grande surprise (et au grand déplaisir, aussi) du propriétaire de l'attraction. Emily essaya de retenir son sourire triomphant en reposant la carabine. Paige la considérait d'un air stupéfait.

"Okay, Fields", finit par dire Paige. "Là, tu m'as eue. Où diable as-tu appris à tirer comme ça?"

"Mon père m'a montré", répondit simplement Emily avec fierté, avant de choisir son prix.

A la grande surprise du propriétaire du stand et de Paige, elle ne choisit pas la plus grande récompense (un énorme ours avec un nœud rouge autour du coup), mais une plus petite peluche, représentant un chien husky aux yeux très bleus.

La peluche était adorable et avait un collier brillant avec des faux diamants.

Emily tendit le jouet à Paige. « Je sais que cela ne remplacera pas ton vrai chien, mais… » dit-elle gauchement.

Pour toute réponse, Paige serra la peluche contre son cœur avant d'enlacer Emily brièvement et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle glissa ensuite sa main dans celle d'Emily et les deux filles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la zone des manèges. Le pouce gauche de Paige caressait doucement le dos de la main droite d'Emily. Celle-ci se sentit frissonner. La sensation était délicieuse –_et elle me tient simplement la main,_ se dit Emily – mais aussi un peu frustrante. Si à cet instant, Paige s'était précipitée sur elle pour l'embrasser sauvagement, Emily n'aurait pas dit non.

Comme si elle avait deviné les pensées de la lycéenne de Rosewood, Paige pressa la main de l'autre fille et lui adressa un petit sourire charmeur.

« Patience », dit-elle, et Emily se sentit rougir. _Tu n'as plus treize ans, Fields. Ce n'est pas ton premier rendez-vous. Ne te comporte pas comme une collégienne._

« Où va-t-on maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle pour masquer sa gêne.

Le sourire de Paige s'élargit. « Au sommet », dit-elle d'un ton énigmatique, en entraînant Emily vers l'attraction qui dominait la foire.

La grande roue, se dit Emily en découvrant quelques instants plus tard l'imposant manège, qui luisait de tous ses feux dans la nuit. Elle s'arrêta, le souffle coupé. Les petites nacelles, chacune pouvant contenir deux à trois personnes, ressemblaient à des bonbonnières illuminées. Une musique ancienne, un air qu'Emily avait déjà entendu dans le passé, mais qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier, accompagnait la course du manège.

Il était déjà tard -près de onze heure et demie du soir- et la file d'attente n'était pas très importante. Paige acheta les billets, et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Emily. La grande brune semblait toujours hypnotisée par la beauté du manège. Elle ne vit pas Paige parler à l'oreille de l'employé qui installait les clients dans les nacelles, et lui glisser quelque chose dans la main.

La nacelle des deux filles se trouvait très exactement au sommet de la grande roue quand celle-ci s'immobilisa d'un seul coup. Emily regarda autour d'elle, alarmée, pensant que le manège était bloqué.

"Tu crois que ça va durer combien de temps?" demanda-t-elle à Paige d'un ton un peu inquiet.  
La Californienne sourit.

"Exactement, trois minutes", dit-elle simplement, en regardant Emily dans les yeux.

Celle-ci réalisa alors que Paige avait tout prévu.

"Paige..." dit Emily, le souffle court, à la fois nerveuse et impatiente.

Paige se pencha vers Emily, et celle-ci ferma les yeux. Les lèvres de la Californienne effleurèrent celles de la lycéenne de Rosewood, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de détermination. Paige sourit intérieurement quand elle sentit qu'Emily répondait à son baiser, entrouvrant légérement ses lèvres. Son bras entoura les épaules d'Emily, l'attirant encore plus vers elle, et elle sentit la main de l'autre fille s'égarer dans ses cheveux. Elle laissa s'échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction_. _

Paige s'efforça de tout graver dans sa mémoire - la brise légére, les flonflons de la musique, le léger balancement de la petite nacelle. Et bien sûr le goût délicieux des lèvres d'Emily, la douceur de sa peau, le battement de son propre coeur qui battait la chamade. _C'est aussi merveilleux que je l'imaginais._

Le premier baiser d'Emily Fields et de Paige McCullers fut tout ce qu'un premier baiser doit être. Doux, et euphorisant, et un peu maladroit. Et il dura très exactement trois minutes, les deux filles ne séparant leurs lèvres que brièvement pour reprendre leur souffle.

Quand la grande roue reprit son rythme, Emily et Paige étaient encore enlacées, la tête d'Emily blottie dans le creux de l'épaule de Paige.

Une fois descendues du manège, les deux filles déambulèrent dans la fête, main dans la main. Emily se sentait planer. Elle avait la tête qui tournait légérement, mais la sensation était délicieuse. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. Paige, quand à elle, était au septième ciel. La soirée se déroulait à merveille.

Une odeur sucrée planait dans l'air - un mélange de guimauve et de pralines.

"Tu as faim?" demanda Paige à Emily. Celle-ci sourit. "Oui. Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui t'invites, d'accord?" La Californienne hocha la tête, et laissa Emily acheter deux énormes barbes à papa et un sac de pralines.

Elles s'installèrent sur un banc et, tout en mangeant, regardèrent les badauds déambuler dans la fête. Aucune des deux n'éprouvait le besoin de parler, mais elles échangeaient des regards complices et tendres et, une fois sa barbe à papa terminée, Paige ne put s'empêcher de piocher un peu dans celle d'Emily. La belle brune fit semblant de s'offusquer pour la forme, et Paige, pour se faire pardonner, lui vola un baiser.

Elles étaient perdues dans le regard l'une de l'autre, quand elles entendirent des murmures. Levant les yeux, elles aperçurent un couple d'âge moyen, qui les regardait d'un air désapprobateur. La femme murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son mari.

Emily n'entendit que la fin de la phrase, qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme "elles ne se cachent même plus". Comprenant immédiatement de quoi il était question, elle se leva d'un coup et fila en direction du parking, suivie par une Paige désorientée.

"Emily!" appela la Californienne, mais la lycéenne de Rosewood ne se retourna pas. Paige accélera le pas et attrapa Emily par le bras. La brune se retourna, et Paige vit alors le visage crispé d'Emily, et les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux.

"Emily", répéta Paige. "Tu ne vas pas te laisser déstabiliser par ça, non?"

Emily détourna le regard. "Ouvre la voiture, s'il te plaît", dit-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.  
Paige obéit sans mot dire, et Emily s'installa sur le siège conducteur, bouclant sa ceinture d'un geste sec. Paige monta derrière le volant, mais ne démarra pas. Elle observait Emily, et essayait de rester calme, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue, voire irritée, par la réaction de son amie. Devant le silence persistant d'Emily, elle poussa un grand soupir.

"Em. Ce genre de réaction... c'est rare, mais cela arrive. Ce...ce n'est pas la première fois que tu entends une remarque homophobe, non?" demanda-t-elle.

"Qui m'est directement adressée, si" finit par avouer Emily, en tournant les yeux vers Paige.

"Et... tu penses ne pas pouvoir le supporter?" dit Paige avec précaution, le coeur serré. _Tout allait trop bien._

Emily regarda l'autre fille, vit son désarroi, sa peur presque. N'écoutant enfin que son coeur, elle se pencha et effleura la joue de Paige du bout des doigts.

"J'espère y arriver", dit-elle tout doucement. "C'est juste que... tout me semble si difficile. Et ça a l'air si facile, pour toi".

Paige la regarda d'un air incrédule.

"Vraiment? C'est ce que tu crois?" Elle recula brusquement, surprenant Emily.

"Si tu veux savoir", ajouta Paige d'une voix heurtée, "Mon coming out ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé avec mes parents. Il y a eu des cris, des larmes. Mon père a d'abord hurlé, et puis ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant huit jours. Et là je te fais la version courte."

Emily la regarda, confuse. "Excuse-moi. Je n'imaginais pas... tu as l'air tellement... à l'aise. Je ne suis pas... je n'aurais jamais ton courage. Rien que l'idée d'en parler à mon père, et surtout à ma mère..."

Elle avait l'air tellement accablée que Paige sentit sa colère s'évanouir.

"Em", dit-elle d'un ton plus doux. "Ne t'en fais pas une montagne. Mais plus tu attends... plus cela sera dur. Il va falloir, à un moment, que tu leur en parles".

"Je sais", dit Emily en s'essuyant les yeux.

"Je serai là, si tu as besoin", ajouta simplement Paige, en tournant la clé de contact du moteur.

Le coeur d'Emily fit un bond dans sa poitrine. _Je sais, Paige McCullers. Je n'en doute pas un instant_, se dit-elle.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Ce chapitre est assez crucial (du moins, il me semble!) et il est un peu plus long. J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette partie, je suis assez angoissée à ce sujet en fait. ****Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir updater avant Noël, probablement pas d'ailleurs. Mais j'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre avant la fin de l'année. Joyeux Noël à tout le monde!**

_**inesd: **_**Ravie que tu aies apprécié leur rendez-vous! Bien sûr l'allusion au bar karaoké est volontaire ;) , tu t'en doutais! Merci pour tes compliments.**

_**funio10**_**: comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre, tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu concernant le coming out d'Emily... ben oui on est à Rosewood, les choses ne peuvent pas être simples (même sans A dans les parages)!**

_**p'tit griffon**_**: et oui, comme dit plus haut, le petit clin d'oeil à leur premier RV est totalement volontaire, j'ai failli les emmener là d'ailleurs... avant de changer d'avis. (Et effectivement _les pensées sont en italiques_!)**

_**TheFunnySanny**_**: merci à toi! C'était assez difficile d'écrire leur premier rendez-vous, je voulais que tout soit parfait ou presque (car ça n'est jamais parfait, cf la fin...).**

**Chapitre 11**

Après avoir garé comme prévu le camion de Toby devant chez Spencer, les deux filles parcoururent à pied les quelques centaines de mètres qui séparaient la maison des Hastings de celle des Fields.

Paige et Emily avaient à peine échangé quelques mots pendant le trajet, chacune semblant perdue dans ses pensées respectives.

La soirée avait été magique, mais s'était terminée sur une note un peu amère, à cause de la remarque qui avait déstabilisée Emily.

Celle-ci s'en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi soudainement. Elle espérait surtout ne pas avoir blessé Paige. L'autre fille avait mis la radio assez fort dans la voiture, dès le démarrage, contrairement à l'aller. Emily espérait que cela n'était pas pour avoir à éviter de parler.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la Californienne, qui marchait silencieusement à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni même préoccupée, mais depuis leur départ de la fête foraine, Emily n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter -et de regretter- l'absence de tout contact physique, même anodin, entre elles.

Un peu maladroitement, Emily effleura de ses doigts la main de Paige. Elle sentit celle-ci tressaillir d'abord, puis lui jeter un coup d'oeil rapide. Le sourire hésitant d'Emily s'agrandit quand Paige lui prit la main, la serrant brièvement avant de mêler ses doigts aux siens.

Elle frissonna, à la fois de plaisir et parce que la nuit était devenue fraîche - il était près de minuit.

"Tu as froid?" lui demanda Paige.

Emily secoua la tête, mais Paige, d'un geste protecteur, mit sur les épaules de la grande brune le sweat à capuche qu'elle avait apporté au cas où.

"Merci", dit Emily, sincèrement touchée par ce geste simple mais qui était 'tellement Paige'.

"Comment était la soirée, Fields?" interrogea Paige après quelques instants de silence. Elle s'était efforcée d'utiliser un ton dégagé, mais Emily ne s'y trompa pas. Paige pouvait sembler sûre d'elle même, la plupart du temps, mais il y avait en elle une fragilité et même une angoisse de ne pas être aimée - de ne pas _mériter_ d'être aimée.

Alors Emily, dans la rue silencieuse et sombre, à deux pas de sa maison, enlaça Paige, l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille: "c'était _absolument parfait_, McCullers."

* * *

"Bon, Emily", dit Hanna d'un ton décidé. "Est-ce que vous êtes officiellement _ensemble_, maintenant?"

Emily soupira. Il fallait compter sur Hanna pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

A peine arrivée au lycée, son amie l'avait littéralement kidnappée pour l'entraîner vers la table où Spencer était déjà installée, un livre de cours devant elle.

"Je ne sais pas, Han. Nous n'avons pas parlé de ça."

"Mais ce rencard", insista Hanna. "C'était... bien, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'était plus que bien. Juste... idéal, en fait", avoua Emily.

Le sourire d'Hanna s'élargit.

"Génial. Ce baiser sur la grande roue, c'est si... romantique. Il n'y a qu'une fille pour y avoir pensé. Si seulement Caleb était comme ça..."

Spencer, qui jusque là avait écouté la conversation de ses deux amies sans rien dire, ne put retenir un grognement ironique.

Hanna lui adressa un regard noir.

"Ca ressemble tout à fait à ce que Toby pourrait faire", dit simplement Spencer avec un sourire satisfait.

"Dans tes rêves", rétorqua Hanna. "Je te le dis, Paige assure. Si seulement j'étais gay..."

"Hey, doucement", réagit Emily. "Je suis contente d'apprendre que vous appréciez Paige, mais c'est _ma_ petite amie."

Hanna et Spencer échangèrent un regard triomphant.

"Voilà, c'est donc officiel", dit Hanna.

Emily haussa les épaules, mais le large sourire sur son visage parlait pour elle. Elle baissa les yeux vers son plateau, et, pour se donner une contenance, prit une gorgée de lait chocolaté.

Hanna revint à la charge.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous envisagez pour la suite?"

Emily fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Hanna? De quelle suite tu parles?"

"Emily", dit Hanna d'un ton exaspéré. "Paige va repartir en Californie dans quelques jours. En _Californie_, Em. A des millions de kilomètres d'ici."

"A une dizaine de milliers de kilomètres, en fait. Paige n'habite pas sur Mars, juste à l'autre bout du pays", ne put s'empêcher de préciser Spencer, ignorant le regard noir qu' Hanna lui adressa en retour.

Emily soupira. "Je te remercie de me le rappeler, Hanna. Je... je sais que Paige ne sera bientôt plus à Rosewood. C'est juste que... je me sens bien avec elle. Tellement bien..." ajouta-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

"Justement!" dit la fille blonde, l'air exalté. "Vous allez si bien ensemble. Le couple idéal. Franchement, vous êtes craquantes, toutes les deux. Ca ne peut pas s'arrêter là. N'est-ce pas, Spence?" elle donna un coup de coude à Spencer.

Celle-ci avait les yeux fixés sur Emily, et semblait réfléchir encore plus intensément que d'habitude.

"Quoi?" lui demanda Emily.

"Est-ce que tu as parlé avec Paige concernant Stanford?" dit abruptement Spencer.

"Stanford? L'université? Paige va aller à _Stanford_?" s'exclama Emily.

"Hum", dit Spencer, l'air gêné. "Je ne sais pas encore, mais disons que Paige a été pré-acceptée là-bas, pour l'année prochaine. Je... je pensais que vous en aviez parlé", ajouta-t-elle d'un ton penaud. L'air ahuri d'Emily disait clairement que non.

"Waouh", dit Hanna. "Stanford. La classe. Paige est _aussi _une grosse tête. En plus du reste. Pas étonnant que vous vous entendiez bien, Spence."

"C'est bon, Hanna" dit Spencer entre ses dents. Elle fixait toujours Emily. Celle-ci luttait visiblement contre ses émotions.

"Son sweat-shirt", dit soudainement la belle brune.

"Hein?" dit Hanna.

"Son sweat à capuche", dit Emily. "Celui qu'elle avait hier soir, et qu'elle m'a prêté. C'en est un de l'université de Stanford. Je m'en rappelle maintenant. Et je n'ai même pas..." ajouta-t-elle d'un air accablé.

"Em", dit doucement Spencer. "C'est bien aussi, de profiter du moment. Mais... vous devriez en parler toutes les deux. Sans vous mettre de pression."

Emily hocha la tête, essayant d'avoir l'air dégagé. Mais intérieurement, elle sentait la panique monter. _Et si pour elle, ce qui se passe entre nous n'était pas si important que pour moi? Et si c'était juste un flirt?_

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Paige entrer dans la cafeteria, à la suite d'Aria. Le visage de la Californienne, qui tenait un livre à la main, s'éclaira dès qu'elle aperçut Emily.

Hanna et Spencer échangèrent un clin d'oeil quand elles virent Paige embrasser Emily sur la joue, de façon très naturelle et spontanée, puis s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Aria s'installa quand à elle à côté de Spencer, et déposa sa pile de livres sur la table.

"Ou étiez-vous?" dit Hanna, toujours curieuse, même si la réponse était assez évidente.

"A la bibliothèque", répondit Aria, dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation. "L'école a reçu une nouvelle dotation. De _vrais_ livres, pas du numérique."

Hanna roula les yeux. "Du gaspillage, si tu veux mon avis. Ils feraient mieux de nous équiper de tablettes dernier cri, par exemple."

Spencer soupira. "Je vais m'abstenir de commenter", dit-elle ironiquement.

Elle regarda le livre que Paige avait amené avec elle. "_L'envers du paradis_?" dit-elle, étonnée.

"C'est un de mes romans préférés", avoua Paige. "J'avais envie de le relire."

"Paige est comme moi", dit Aria avec satisfaction. "Elle adore Fitzgerald."

Hanna laissa s'échapper un grognement comique. "Ca, on le sait bien, Aria."

Tout le monde au lycée de Rosewood, ou presque, était au courant du béguin d'Aria Montgomery pour le jeune et beau professeur de littérature, Mr Fitz. Aria haussa les épaules, mais elle souriait, l'air rêveur. Elle avait l'habitude d'être taquinée par ses amies, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur leur soutien et sur leur discrétion.

Paige sourit aussi. Elle se sentait particulièrement à l'aise à présent avec les amies d'Emily, et pas seulement Spencer. Elle avait découvert qu'Aria partageait avec elle une passion pour les livres, et elle trouvait Hanna très amusante. Elle jeta un oeil à Emily, à sa gauche. La belle brune avait à peine réagi à son baiser, esquissant un sourire un peu crispé. Paige avait mis ça sur le compte d'être en public, et s'était promise intérieurement d'être moins démonstrative. Elle se sentait elle-même tellement heureuse qu'elle aurait volontiers crié à la face du monde qu'Emily et elle sortaient ensemble.

"Ca va, Em?" demanda doucement la fille châtain. Emily hocha la tête, de façon peu convaincante.

Le regard de Paige croisa celui de Spencer, qui articula silencieusement "_Stanford_".

Paige avala sa salive, comprenant soudain. _J'aurais dû lui en parler._

Emily et elle n'avaient pas évoqué le futur, proche ou plus lointain. Chacune, de façon tacite, s'était comportée comme si le lendemain n'existait pas, comme si Paige n'était pas que de passage à Rosewood.

Le sujet allait devoir être abordé, se dit Paige. Et sans trop tarder.

* * *

Le carillon de la sonnette de la maison des Fields retentit pour la deuxième fois d'affilée et Pam Fields, passablement irritée, sortit de sa cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon. Elle était en pleine préparation du repas du soir, et elle n'attendait personne. Emily et Paige étaient à l'entraînement de natation, et Pam avait promis de leur concocter son fameux pain de viande. Elle n'avait vraiment pas une minute, et aucune envie de se retrouver face à un voisin ou pire, à un démarcheur à domicile.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et eut la surprise de découvrir Alison DiLaurentis. Comme d'habitude, la jeune fille était radieuse, et impeccablement vêtue. Une vrai gravure de mode - presque trop parfaite.

"Alison", dit simplement Pam, avec un sourire contraint.

Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, la jeune fille la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas comme les autres amies d'Emily - Aria et Hanna étaient adorables, et Pam avait même appris, avec le temps, à apprécier Spencer, qui l'avait un peu intimidée au début.

La grande blonde affichait une mine préocupée qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Emily n'est pas là", finit par dire Pam Fields.

"Je sais", répondit Alison.

Elle baissa les yeux, et dit sur le ton de la confidence: "C'est vous que je voulais voir, en réalité, Madame Fields."

Pam fronça les sourcils, alarmée malgré elle.

"Vraiment? Que se passe-t-il, Alison? Il y a un problème?"

"Pouvons nous entrer pour en parler, Madame Fields?" demanda Alison.

La mère d'Emily lui fit signe d'entrer, et la précéda dans le salon. Alison s'assit sur un bout du canapé. Elle gardait les yeux baissés. Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à son attitude habituelle - désinvolte ou conquérante, selon les moments.

"Veux-tu boire quelque chose, Alison?" demanda Pam Fields, plus par politesse que par conviction.

"Non merci, Madame Fields", répondit Alison avec un sourire angélique. "Je... je ne vais pas vous déranger très longtemps. Mais... il fallait que je vous parle."

Pam Fields s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

"Je t'écoute, Alison", dit-elle en essayant de garder un ton neutre.

"C'est à propos d'Emily", dit Alison. "Je suis inquiète pour elle", ajouta-t-elle.

La tension immédiate qui s'empara de la femme en face d'elle ne lui échappa pas.

"J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que vous soyez au courant", ajouta vite la lycéenne.

"Cette fille qui est chez vous en ce moment... la correspondante d'Emily..."

"Paige", dit Pam Fields.

"Oui, Paige. Et bien... comment vous dire ça.. voilà, elle... elle aime les filles."

"Comment?" dit Pam, confuse. "Que veux-tu dire?" ajouta-t-elle, avant de dire: "Oh... oh, je vois."

Ali observa les expressions faciales de la mère d'Emily, nota avec satisfaction la crispation des mâchoires, la soudaine rougeur qui avait envahi les joues de la femme mûre. La jeune fille sourit intérieurement. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Elle ne laissa pas Pam respirer et asséna son coup de grâce:

"Vous me direz, c'est son problème. Mais voilà... vous savez comme Emily peut être influençable... et je crois que... que... disons les choses franchement, Paige McCullers a profité de votre hospitalité, et de la naïveté d'Emily."

Pam Fields eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle avait été frappée. Elle fixa la jeune fille blonde en face d'elle. Alison affichait un petit sourire gêné, mais son regard ne trompait pas. Elle triomphait intérieurement.

Pam Fields se leva, et, en essayant de garder une contenance, dit d'une voix mécanique:

"Je vois, Alison. Je... je te remercie de m'avoir informée."

Son ton était froid, et son expression difficile à interpréter, même pour Alison, qui se flattait de pouvoir deviner les sentiments de n'importe qui. La lycéenne de Rosewood était cependant assez fine pour savoir qu'il n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle se contenta donc de faire un petit signe de tête, avant de s'éclipser.

Une fois la jeune fille partie, Pam Fields s'effondra sur le fauteuil, et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

* * *

Emily et Paige étaient à peine sorties de la piscine que le portable de la grande brune retentit. Emily, souriant aux plaisanteries de Paige -la Californienne était particulièrement en forme ce soir-là - répondit distraitement.

"Oui, Maman?"

"Emily", dit la voix de Pam Fields. "Je voudrais que tu rentres immédiatement. J'ai à te parler." Son ton était neutre, mais Emily connaissait assez bien sa mère pour pouvoir détecter immédiatement la tension ambiante.

"Tout va bien, Maman?" dit Emily d'une voix angoissée. "Est-ce que... c'est Papa?"

Elle vit Paige s'immobiliser et la regarder d'un air inquiet.

"Papa va bien", répondit très vite Pam Fields. "Je te demande simplement de rentrer à la maison _maintenant_, Emily. C'est important."

"Bien", dit Emily en fronçant les sourcils. "J'arrive tout de suite... nous avons fini l'entraînement, de toute façon."

A l'autre bout du fil, Pam Fields raccrocha sans cérémonie, ce qui surprit Emily. Son air perplexe n'échappa pas à Paige, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

"Tout va bien, Em?" demanda doucement la fille châtain.

"Je... je crois", dit Emily. "Il faut... ma mère veut me parler, et ça a l'air sérieux."

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles arrivèrent sur le perron des Fields. Pam, qui les guettait depuis la fenêtre du salon, ouvrit la porte brusquement, surprenant les lycéennes.

"Paige", dit la mère d'Emily. "Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, monter dans la chambre? Je dois parler à ma fille."

"Hum, oui, bien sûr, Mme Fields", dit Paige, qui nota immédiatement le ton froid de la mère de son amie, et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers l'escalier de l'étage.

Emily laissa tomber par terre son sac de sport, et considéra sa mère d'un air mi-incrédule, mi-inquiet.

"Maman? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Allons à la cuisine, Emily", dit Pam.

Le coeur d'Emily battait à tout rompre. Quelque chose s'était passé, mais quoi?

Une fois dans la cuisine, sa fille installée sur un tabouret devant la table haute, Pam Fields s'éclaircit la voix, s'assit à son tour, et posa les deux mains à plat devant elle.

"Alison est passée me voir tout à l'heure", commença-t-elle.

_Oh non_, se dit Emily. _Elle n'a pas fait ça. Mais si, bien sûr, elle l'a fait. C'est Alison._

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Le regard sombre de sa mère était fixé sur elle.

"Elle m'a appris... certaines choses. Sur... sur Paige, et... elle a laissé entendre que..."

"Que?" dit Emily, presque malgré elle.

Pam Fields poussa un long soupir.

"Est-ce qu'il y a... _quelque chose_, entre Paige et toi?" finit-elle par dire avec difficulté.

"Maman..." dit Emily d'un ton implorant.

_Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Surtout pas._

"Dis-moi juste la vérité, Emily" dit sa mère d'un ton bref.

"...Oui", dit simplement l'adolescente. "Oui."

Pam Fields hocha la tête lentement.

"Maman", dit Emily d'un ton précipité. "Paige n'a pas... je veux dire, elle n'a rien fait pour... c'est juste que... je ne savais pas comment... te le dire, voilà. Et, Paige... ce n'était pas prévu, c'est... c'est juste... arrivé."

Elle se mordit les lèvres. _Bravo, Fields. Juste lamentable, comme explication_.

Elle essaya de contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Le silence devenait insoutenable.

"Dis quelque chose, Maman", finit par supplier Emily.

"Je ne peux pas le croire", dit enfin Pam Fields. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'une amie puisse te faire ça."

Emily se sentit défaillir.

"Maman", balbutia-t-elle, sans pouvoir plus retenir ses larmes. "Je te l'ai dit, Paige n'a pas..."

"Je ne parle pas de Paige", l'interrompit Pam Fields. "Je parle d'Alison."

* * *

Dans la chambre d'Emily, Paige tournait comme un lion en cage. Elle n'entendait pas ce qui se passait en bas, mais tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle essaya de se calmer, en s'asseyant sur son lit et en prenant de profondes respirations. _Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé au père d'Emily._

Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit -des plus rationnelles aux plus folles. Elle bondit sur ses pieds quand elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Emily apparu, le visage défait. La belle brune fit quelques pas, et s'assit sur son lit, sans dire un mot. Paige, alarmée, s'agenouilla devant elle.

"Em?" dit-elle avec appréhension. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est... c'est ton père?"

"Non, non" dit très vite Emily. "Mon... mon père va bien. C'est... Paige, ma mère est au courant. A propos de nous."

Elle baissa la tête, l'air accablé.

"Oh", dit simplement Paige. "Oh". La Californienne se releva et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit son coeur s'accélerer, et essaya de ne pas laisser la panique la gagner. Emily avait l'air si désorientée. Il fallait que Paige soit forte pour deux.

"Comment elle a su?" ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

"Par Alison", répondit Emily, les yeux toujours baissés.

Paige sentit la colère monter en elle. _Bien sûr_.

"Je vois", dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaya de contrôler, mais qui tremblait légérement.

"Elle m'a demandé d'aller te chercher", marmonna Emily.

"Alison?" demanda Paige, surprise.

"Ma mère", dit Emily. "Elle veut nous voir toutes les deux en bas."

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le palier. Paige la suivit.

Les deux filles descendèrent l'escalier comme des condamnées allant à l'échafaud. Pam les attendait dans le salon. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir, et Paige et Emily s'installèrent sur le canapé - à distance respectable l'une de l'autre. Le silence était pesant. Paige sentait le regard de Pam Fields qui la scrutait. Elle se doutait que ses joues étaient écarlates. A côté d'elle, Emily semblait quant à elle être au supplice.

N'en pouvant plus, Paige s'éclaircit la voix et demanda:

"Voulez-vous que je quitte votre maison, Madame Fields?"

Pam Fields ne s'était pas attendue à cette question. Elle leva les sourcils et dit:

"Ne sois pas stupide, Paige. Bien sûr que non. Ce... ce n'est pas le problème."

Emily ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sa mère la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

"Ecoutez-moi, toutes les deux", dit Pam d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

"Je ne vais pas vous demander de... de parler de ça. De votre... _relation_", dit-elle avec difficulté. "J'ai... du mal à comprendre, pour le moment. Et surtout, j'aurais aimé l'apprendre _autrement_. Mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas vous empêcher de... de faire ce que vous faites, quoique çe soit, en dehors de cette maison. Mais je veux qu'ici... à l'intérieur de ma maison... vous vous comportiez _bien_. Est-ce que je me fais comprendre?"

Paige hocha la tête. Les yeux de Pam Fields allaient d'une fille à l'autre.

"Emily?" demanda-t-elle, devant l'absence de réaction de sa fille.

"...Oui, Maman" finit par répondre la belle brune.

Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée -sa mère n'avait pas hurlé, elle n'avait pas jeté Paige dehors - et oppressée.

Elle savait que la "grande discussion" entre elle et ses parents était inévitable.

"Bien", dit simplement Pam Fields en se levant. "Maintenant, passons à table. Mon pain de viande va finir par être vraiment trop cuit."

Le dîner se passa dans une atmosphère étrange. Les convives étaient excessivement polis, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour demander de se passer les plats, les condiments ou la carafe d'eau. Paige complimenta la mère d'Emily sur son pain de viande, et eut droit pour toute réponse à un sourire crispé de Pam Fields. Celle-ci laissa les deux filles débarrasser la table et apporter le dessert. Dans la cuisine, Paige, qui vidait le reste du contenu des assiettes dans la poubelle, jeta un coup d'oeil à Emily, qui prenait le dessert dans le frigo. La belle brune avait évité de croiser son regard pendant tout le repas.

"Em", dit-elle doucement. "Ca va aller." Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait rassurer Emily. Celle-ci laissa s'échapper un petit soupir.

Elle regarda Paige -enfin. La Californienne lui adressa le sourire le plus réconfortant qu'elle était capable de faire à cet instant. Emily observa sa correspondante prendre les assiettes à dessert dans le placard, ajouter des cuillères qu'elle prit dans le tiroir, et sortir de la cuisine.

Quand Paige revint dans la salle à manger, elle vit Mme Fields perdue dans ses pensées, le regard lointain. Elle posa doucement les assiettes sur la table, et s'approcha de la mère de son amie. Pam sursauta, comme si elle avait oublié l'existence même de la Californienne. Mais Pam Fields était une femme bien élevée. Elle s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits, et de composer un visage impassible. Paige n'était pas dupe.

"Mme Fields", dit alors doucement Paige. "C'est _toujours_ elle. Emily est toujours cette fille magnifique et extraordinaire que vous avez élevée."

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, et s'assit à sa place. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Emily entra à ce moment dans la pièce, avec un pot de glace dans les mains.

Elle vit les yeux de sa mère fixés sur Paige -et à son grand soulagement, ce regard était loin d'être hostile. Plutôt étonné et pensif.

Le repas se termina dans le silence, mais moins pesant qu'au début. Pam Fields annonça qu'elle allait se retirer dans son bureau pour travailler un peu sur ses travaux manuels (elle était une adepte du scrapbooking). Emily savait qu'en réalité, sa mère voulait se retrouver seule pour réfléchir. Et sans doute téléphoner à son mari. Pam Fields souhaita bonne soirée aux deux filles, avec politesse, et les laissa dans le salon.

Emily laissa alors s'échapper un long soupir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir respiré en apnée toute la soirée. Ce qui était excessivement difficile, même pour une nageuse. Elle se contorsionna dans son fauteuil. Elle était tellement tendue que ses épaules lui faisaient mal, comme après un entraînement intensif. "Tu veux regarder un DVD?" demanda-t-elle à Paige, un peu gauchement. La Californienne, qui était installée sur le canapé, hocha la tête. "Okay. Ce que tu veux." Elle sentait que l'atmosphère s'était tendue entre elles deux. Faire une activité aussi banale que regarder un film ne pouvait qu'améliorer les choses - du moins, les faire redevenir à peu près "normales".

* * *

"Paige", chuchota Emily. "Paige."

La Californienne se dressa brusquement sur son lit. "Emily? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-elle, d'une voix un peu enrouée.

L'aube pointait déjà et aucune des deux filles n'avait pu dormir plus que quelques heures. Elles avaient, chacune de leur côté, bataillé sans succès avec le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant dans leurs lits.

Emily, épuisée, avait fini par s'endormir enfin que peu avant trois heures du matin. Paige, dont l'esprit était comme souvent en ébullition, n'avait quant à elle trouvé le sommeil que deux heures plus tard.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien venir? Ici?" dit Emily timidement, en tapotant à côté d'elle sur son lit.

Paige se tourna vers son amie. Dans la semi-obscurité, elle ne pouvait distinguer avec précision l'expression d'Emily, mais elle avait senti la vulnérabilité dans sa voix.

"Em", dit-elle d'une voix douce. "Tu... tu sais ce que ta mère nous a demandé. Je ne crois pas que..."

"J'ai besoin que... tu me tiennes dans tes bras", l'interrompit Emily. "Juste ça. S'il te plaît".

Paige hésita un instant. Son coeur et son corps n'avaient qu'une envie, bien sûr - être avec Emily, _tout_ _contre_ Emily -mais sa raison lui dictait autre chose.

"D'accord", finit-elle par dire. Elle grimpa sur le lit à côté d'Emily, et celle ci se blottit immédiatement contre elle, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Paige sentit son coeur s'accèlerer. Elle glissa son bras sous les épaules d'Emily et la serra contre elle.

La lycéenne de Rosewood soupira. Sa main gauche attrapa celle de Paige, et entrêmela leurs doigts. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Paige dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa basculer dans un demi-sommeil. Le lendemain restait incertain, mais avec Paige à ses côtés, elle avait moins peur d'affronter ses propres démons.


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Hello tout le monde! Et tout d'abord, bien sûr, bonne année! Que 2015 comble vos voeux à tous les niveaux. Et quant à notre série préférée, et bien espérons que le "ship Paily" soit encore et toujours à flot! J'avoue être assez inquiète depuis que j'ai visionné l'épisode de Noël. PLL sans Paige, ça ne serait plus vraiment PLL. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je ne pensais vraiment pas que les scénaristes allaient nous l'envoyer en Californie dès maintenant. Alors je croise les doigts pour la suite, mais je ne suis pas très optimiste pour tout vous dire...**

**Concernant cette histoire, voici donc la suite! Merci à vous qui continuez à lire. Et à apprécier j'espère. Et bien sûr à bientôt! (pas sûre de pouvoir actualiser aussi fréquemment qu'avant, car le mois de janvier va être très chargé niveau boulot! Mais je ferai de mon mieux!)**

_**funio10**_**: Et oui Pam a plutôt bien réagi, n'est-ce pas? Sinon tu as raison, les nageuses de Rosewood sont bien sensées aller en Californie après, et d'ailleurs on en reparle dès ce chapitre, tu vas voir...**

_**inesd**_**: Merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur! Surtout que tu es toi même un auteur de talent d'après ce que j'ai pu lire. ;) Et contente de t'avoir divertie après ton partiel de maths! :) (ah, les maths, de vieux souvenirs, et pas les meilleurs).**

_**TheFunnySanny**_**: Ah oui, Alison est _incorrigible_. Certaines personnes apprennent de leurs erreurs, mais elle, elle persiste et signe!**

_**PrettyLittleVeg: **_**Merci, c'est super de savoir que tu continues à lire. J'ai adoré écrire leur premier RV, et j'avais l'idée de ce baiser sur la grande roue depuis le début, ou presque.**

_**p'tit griffon**_**: Oui Pam a assuré hein! Em et Paige n'ont rien à craindre, de son côté du moins ;) J'espère que Noël a comblé toutes tes attentes concernant les cadeaux et les desserts :)**

**Chapitre 12**

Paige sentit les premiers signes de malaise alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la rue où se trouvait la maison des Hastings - et des DiLaurentis.

Sa vision commença par se brouiller, des taches orangées aparaissant soudain devant ses yeux. Le léger bruit ambiant avait disparu, remplacé par une sensation très déplaisante -comme si un tambour retentissait dans sa tête.

Pensant qu'elle avait sans doute trop forcé l'allure pendant son jogging matinal, elle s'arrêta et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Elle sentit ses jambes vaciller, et essaya de se retenir à un arbre. Elle trébucha et tomba en avant, sa tête tapant violemment le trottoir. En un instant, son corps se mis à convulser.

Melissa Hastings se dirigeait vers sa voiture quand elle aperçut quelque chose d'anormal. Fronçant les sourcils, elle hâta le pas et retint un juron quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un corps.

Elle s'agenouilla près de la fille insconsciente, et son inquiétude s'accrut quand elle reconnut l'adolescente athlétique qui traînait souvent, ces derniers temps, avec sa soeur Spencer.

Melissa sortit son portable de son sac, et composa rapidement un numéro.

* * *

Quand Paige reprit conscience, elle se trouvait dans un lit inconnu. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et réalisa en un instant où elle était, même si elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit auparavant_. Dans un hôpital. Je suis à l'hôpital._

L'angoisse, à nouveau, monta d'un seul coup en elle - et sa première pensée fut pour Emily. _Em. Il faut que je la prévienne. Elle doit s'inquièter._

Elle essaya de se redresser, mais sentit une main à la fois douce et ferme retenir son épaule. Tournant la tête, elle vit, penché vers elle, un homme en blouse verte de médecin. Le jeune homme avait un air avenant et de beaux cheveux bruns bouclés. Paige remarqua alors le badge qu'il portait à la poitrine: "Dr Wren Kingston". Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle ne savait plus quoi.

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Miss McCullers", dit le médecin d'une voix veloutée où pointait un accent anglais. "N'essayez pas de vous lever, restez allongée. Nous allons vous faire quelques examens."

Devant l'air confus de Paige, Wren essaya de la rassurer.

"Tout va bien. Vous avez fait un malaise dans la rue. Vous êtes à l'hôpital de Rosewood."

Paige lui adressa un regard suppliant. "Il faut que je... Emily..." balbutia-t-elle.

Le médecin lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Melissa a prévenu la famille de votre correspondante."

"Melissa?" demanda Paige.

"Melissa Hastings", précisa Wren. Devant l'air de plus en plus désorienté de Paige, il crut bon d'ajouter:

"... C'est elle qui vous a trouvée, devant chez elle. Elle m'a appelé immédiatement. Je suis... disons, son ex-fiancé. Wren."

"Oh", dit Paige, se souvenant soudain que Spencer avait évoqué les fiançailles houleuses de sa soeur avec un étudiant en médecine anglais.

"Rosewood est vraiment une petite ville", dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Wren grimaça comiquement. "A qui le dites-vous, Miss McCullers. Trop petite, d'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis."

"Paige", dit la Californienne. "Appelez-moi Paige."

"Un prénom charmant, et admirablement bien porté", dit Wren avec un sourire chaleureux, et Paige, malgré elle, se sentit rougir. Le jeune médecin était indéniablement très séduisant. _Ressaisis-toi, McCullers. Ta tête a vraiment dû taper fort contre ce trottoir._

Suivant le fil de ses pensées, elle porta la main à son front, et grimaça. La douleur était encore vive.

"Votre tête a tapé contre le sol quand vous êtes tombée, Paige", lui confirma le médecin. "Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu ce genre de malaise avant?"

Paige ferma les yeux. "Oui", dit-elle d'une voix abattue. "Oui, mais pas depuis longtemps."

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Paige, qui avait subi une batterie d'examens dont un scanner de la tête, qui n'avait rien décelé d'inquiétant, se reposait dans son lit d'hôpital quand elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

"Entrez", dit-elle, son coeur s'emballant à l'idée que peut-être, Emily... Mais la Fields qu'elle vit entrer dans la pièce ne fut pas celle qu'elle espérait.

Pam Fields s'avança avec précaution vers le lit de Paige, et celle-ci remarqua immédiatement l'air anxieux de la mère de son amie.

"Paige", dit la mère d'Emily. "Mon dieu. Quelle frayeur. Tu... j'ai eu très peur. Lorsque Melissa Hastings m'a prévenue... je suis venue immédiatement, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé te voir avant de t'avoir fait passer tous ces examens."

Paige baissa la tête. "Je suis désolée d'être... une source d'inquiétude pour vous, Madame Fields", dit-elle doucement. Elle et Pam savaient qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de son accident.

Pam Fields hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Elle était tiraillée entre des sentiments presque maternels et une réserve habituelle chez elle, encore accentuée par l'existence de la relation _particulière_, à ses yeux_, _entre sa fille et Paige.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit de la jeune fille.

"J'ai prévenu tes parents", dit-elle d'un ton plus affirmé. "J'ai parlé avec ta mère. Elle était très inquiète au début, mais je l'ai rassurée en lui apprenant que les médecins n'avaient rien détecté de grave."

"Merci, Madame Fields", dit Paige, en remerçiant les dieux que Pam Fields soit tombée sur sa mère plutôt que sur son père.

Comme si elle avait deviné les pensées de l'adolescente, Pam ajouta avec un sourire:

"Ton père était prêt à débarquer ici via le premier avion. Ta mère l'en a dissuadé. Je l'ai assurée que nous allions bien prendre soin de toi. Nous avons parlé un bon moment. Une femme charmante, ta maman."

"Merci", dit à nouveau Paige, se trouvant pour une fois à court de mots.

"Elle m'a dit... que tu avais déjà eu ce genre d'accident, auparavant", avança Pam Fields d'un ton prudent.

Paige soupira. "C'est vrai. Mais pas depuis longtemps... je croyais, vraiment, que c'était fini. Que j'allais mieux. Je... je suis désolée de ne pas vous en avoir parlé, Mme Fields."

"C'est bon, Paige. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça."

Pam tapota gauchement l'épaule de la jeune fille. Un silence s'installa entre elles, mais il n'était pas inconfortable ou chargé de tension comme la veille au soir dans la maison des Fields.

Paige avait cependant une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Au moment où elle allait la poser, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et une tornade brune entra dans la pièce.

"Paige!" dit une Emily en larmes, se précipitant sur la Californienne.

Pam Fields se leva et regarda, médusée, sa fille étreindre avec force sa correspondante, puis l'embrasser sur la bouche. Les larmes qui coulaient déjà sur les joues d'Emily se mêlèrent à celles, nouvelles, de Paige.

"Et bien, que d'émotions", dit une voix masculine, et Pam, dont le visage avait tourné au rouge brique, tourna son regard vers le jeune médecin qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Wren Kingston arborait un sourire professionnel mais compréhensif. Il agita le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

"La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Paige va pouvoir sortir dès demain. Si vous veillez à ce qu'elle se repose, bien sûr", dit-il à l'intention d'Emily et de sa mère.

Les deux Fields hochèrent la tête en même temps. Pam jeta un oeil à sa fille. Celle-ci tenait toujours Paige serrée contre elle, mais au moins, leurs lèvres étaient à présent séparées.

"Les adolescentes", dit Pam Fields au médecin, avec un sourire gêné.

"Ne m'en parlez pas", dit Wren, le regard pétillant de malice.

"Et surtout, les adolescentes _amoureuses_" ajouta-t-il en faisant un petit clin d'oeil à Paige et Emily.

* * *

Wren dût user de toute sa persuasion et de son charme britannique pour convaincre Emily de laisser Paige à l'hôpital pour la nuit. Pam Fields dût quant à elle promettre à sa fille de venir récupérer la Californienne dès le lendemain matin suivant, dès son visa de sortie accordé par les médecins. Elle rappela aussi à Emily le rendez-vous téléphonique (via Skype) qui était prévu entre son père et elle le soir même. Emily n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde ses occasions de parler à son père, qui lui manquait beaucoup.

Dans la voiture qui les ramenait chez elle, Mme Fields observait sa fille du coin de l'oeil. Emily avait l'air ailleurs et se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres.

"Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour elle, n'est-ce pas?" finit par demander Pam Fields. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais elle voulait que sa fille lui parle; Peut-être même se confie. Emily avait toujours été plus proche de son père, depuis toute petite, et Pam avait fini par l'accepter. Mais elle ne voulait pas que sa fille adolescente s'éloigne encore plus d'elle. Les révélations de la veille l'avaient secouée, mais elle aimait Emily sans conditions.

Emily regarda enfin sa mère, qui avait de nouveau les yeux fixés sur la route. Elle remarqua son air soucieux, presque tourmenté. La lycéenne éprouva soudain un élan d'affection pour Pam. Celle-ci avait plutôt bien réagi quand elle avait appris l'existence de la relation entre les deux filles - en tout cas, bien mieux qu'Emily ne l'avait craint.

La belle brune prit une grande inspiration, et dit d'une voix douce mais déterminée:

"Paige compte beaucoup pour moi".

"Je vois ça", répondit simplement Pam Fields.

"Mais, Emily..." ajouta-t-elle avec précaution. "Tu n'as que dix-sept ans... Paige aussi... et tu ne la connais pas depuis longtemps."

Emily hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

"Et elle repart en Californie très bientôt", ajouta Pam.

"Je sais", dit Emily d'une voix qu'elle essaya de contrôler mais qui tremblait un peu.

* * *

Le visage d'Emily s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit son père apparaître sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Wayne Fields avait l'air fatigué, mais arborait comme toujours un sourire chaleureux.

"Hello, Emmy" dit la voix douce et apaisante de son père, et Emily sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

"Papa, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir... tu me manques", dit-elle avec sincérité.

"Toi aussi, Emmy. Tu me manques tellement", dit le militaire.

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, de choses banales, du lycée, de la natation, du temps qu'il faisait au Texas et en Pennsylvannie.

Puis Wayne Fields tendit une perche à sa fille.

"Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais une chose importante à m'apprendre."

Emily détourna les yeux de l'écran, soudain embarrassée.

"Emmy", dit son père avec douceur. "Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire."

Emily le savait. Mais elle avait quand même un peu peur; Pourtant, elle avait envie de parler de Paige à son père. En seulement quelques jours, la Californienne avait pris tant de place dans sa vie, dans son coeur.

"Je suis amoureuse", dit-elle soudain, se surprenant elle-même.

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?_

Elle vit l'étonnement sur le visage de son père. Quoique ait pu lui dire son épouse, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

Puis Wayne Fields sourit avec affection.

"C'est merveilleux, Emmy", dit-il simplement.

"Vraiment?" demanda Emily.

"Je suis heureux pour toi", répondit son père avec sincérité.

"Même si..." avança Emily.

"Oui?" dit Wayne.

"Même si... c'est une fille", dit Emily très vite, avant d'ajouter: "Je... je suis gay, Papa."

Il lui semblait étrange, et un peu frustrant, d'annoncer ainsi à son père une chose si intime et si importante pour elle. Surtout par écran interposé. Mais c'était ainsi - les choses ne se déroulaient pas toujours comme on l'avait imaginé, Emily le savait bien à présent.

Son père n'avait pas l'air choqué, ni même supris. Il avait toujours le même sourire affectueux.

"Je le sais, Emmy" dit-il enfin, et Emily sentit des larmes de soulagement lui venir aux yeux - parce que son père l'aimait toujours, parce qu'il savait, parce qu'il avait sans doute _toujours su_.

"Comment?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La tendresse dans les yeux de son père était évidente quand il lui répondit:

"Tu es ma fille, Emmy, et je t'ai élévée. Même si j'ai été moins présent ces dernières années, je t'ai vue grandir. Et... j'ai vu la façon dont tu regardais Alison", ajouta-t-il avec précaution. "Et quand tu es revenue de ce voyage à Haïti, l'été dernier... tu parlais avec tellement avec passion de cette fille, Maya..."

Emily baissa les yeux. Alison avait été son premier amour - malheureusement non réciproque, encore qu'avec Ali, on ne savait jamais. Maya avait été sa première petite amie, le temps d'un été, une relation brève, mais passionnée, qui avait pris fin lorsqu'Emily avait appris l'infidélité de la jeune fille.

"C'est différent avec Paige", dit-elle doucement. "C'est... récent, mais cela est si... vrai", dit-elle, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir trouver des mots plus juste pour expliquer à son père ce qu'elle ressentait pour la Californienne.

"Tu veux me parler d'elle?" demanda Mr Fields, et Emily essuya furtivement ses yeux. Elle hocha la tête, tout en se disant qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

* * *

Paige pensa qu'Emily était peut être déjà endormie -après tout, il était près de minuit- mais elle décida de tenter sa chance.

"Hey, Em, quoi de neuf?" tapa-t-elle sur son portable, avant de réaliser que son message était trop banal et impersonnel. Elle envoya donc très vite un autre texto: "Tu me manques."

La réponse arriva presque immédiatement.

"Tu me manques aussi", avait écrit Emily.

Paige sourit.

"J'aimerais entendre ta voix, mais les coups de fils sont interdits la nuit. Et puis, il y a une autre malade dans la chambre maintenant" écrivit-elle.

"Dommage", répondit Emily. "Ta voix sexy me manque. Et, quelqu'un dans ta chambre... je devrais être jalouse?"

Dans son lit d'hôpital, le sourire de Paige s'élargit lorsqu'elle lut la réponse de l'autre fille. _J'adore quand Emily Fields flirte avec moi. Même si c'est seulement via textos._

"Elle a 78 ans, et la couleur de son visage est disons... vert kaki. Je crois qu'elle a un problème au foie", répondit-elle.

"Oh, désolée" tapa Emily.

"Pour elle ou pour moi?"

"Les deux."

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre, allumant la lumière sans cérémonie. Paige dissimula rapidement son portable sous les couvertures.

"Vous ne dormez pas?" demanda l'infirmière à Paige d'un ton peu aimable.

La Californienne lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur.

"J'aimerais bien, mais je ne suis absolument pas fatiguée. Sans doute l'effet d'avoir passé toute la journée au lit."

L'infirmière, les sourcils froncés, fixa l'adolescente. Elle se demandait visiblement si elle se moquait d'elle. Mais Paige McCullers arborait un air tout à fait innocent, et seul un oeil exercé aurait pu décéler l'éclair de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux noisettes. La femme haussa les épaules, vérifia les perfusions de la voisine de chambre de Paige, et finit par sortir enfin de la chambre après avoir éteint la lumière.

La Californienne ressortit son portable de sous la couverture. Dans l'intervalle, Emily lui avait envoyé un autre texto.

"J'ai parlé à mon père", avait écrit la Californienne.

Paige avala sa salive.

"A propos de..."

"Oui", répondit simplement Emily. Paige n'eut pas le temps de taper sa réponse, un autre texto arrivant aussitôt.

"Tout va bien", avait écrit Emily. "Nous avons beaucoup parlé. Et mon père a hâte de te connaître."

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre d'hôpital, seulement éclairée par l'écran de son portable et par les voyants des appareils médicaux, Paige sentit une étrange sensation l'envahir - un mélange de joie et d'appréhension. Elle était touchée qu'Emily veuille la présenter à son père, mais elle savait aussi que le sujet de l'avenir de leur relation allait devoir être abordé.

"C'est génial", répondit-elle d'abord. "Mais, Em... tu sais que je repars dans trois jours."

Son message à peine envoyé, Paige s'en voulut immédiatement. _Tu as un don pour casser l'ambiance, McCullers._

La réponse d'Emily la laissa à la fois surprise et soulagée.

"Carpe Diem", avait simplement écrit la belle brune.

"Tu parles latin?" questionna Paige, étonnée.

"Non, mais j'ai vu 'Le cercle des poètes disparus.'"

"Bonne référence, Fields. Tu n'aimes donc pas que les films d'horreur de série B."

"Tu n'as pas le monopole du bon goût, McCullers" fut la réponse d'Emily.

Les deux filles échangèrent encore des textos pendant une bonne demi-heure, alternant entre mots tendres et taquineries. Ce fut Emily qui mit fin à la conversation, pointant le fait que Paige devait absolument se reposer. Après avoir protesté, la Californienne finit par se laisser convaincre, chacune des filles arborant le même sourire rêveur sur le visage après avoir éteint leurs portables.

* * *

"Je t'assure", dit Emily avec une moue boudeuse. "Il la draguait. Ouvertement. Si je n'étais pas arrivée..."

Ayant convaincu sa mère d'aller chercher elle-même Paige à l'hopital (par chance, elle n'avait pas cours avant dix heures ce matin-là), elle avait trouvé la Californienne et Wren en pleine conversation, et un peu trop proches à son goût. Dans tous les sens du terme. Le médecin étant assis fort peu professionnellement sur le lit de sa patiente, inclinée vers elle, et lui murmurant dieu seul sait quoi dans l'oreille. Les joues rougies de Paige et le petit sourire de la Californienne n'avaient pas échappé à l'oeil jaloux d'Emily.

Spencer se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. La mince fille brune était assise en tailleur sur le lit d'Emily, celle-ci étant installée sur la banquette devant la fenêtre. Les deux lycéennes avaient rejoint la maison des Fields dès la fin des cours, retrouvant Paige qui avait passé la journée à se reposer.

"Hum", intervint Paige qui était allongée de tout son long sur le lit d'Emily. "Je peux me défendre? Wren ne flirtait absolument pas avec moi. Il était juste... prévenant, et tout à fait amusant, voilà", avoua-t-elle en rougissant légérement.

"Ne t'en fais pas, McCullers. Tu n'est pas la première à tomber sous le charme britannique du docteur Kingston", dit ironiquement Spencer.

Paige haussa les épaules, mais Emily et Spencer ne manquèrent pas de remarquer qu'elle avait rougi, et pas qu'un peu.

Depuis le siège devant la fenêtre, Emily lui envoya un coussin que Paige évita de justesse, avec un petit rire heureux.

"Tu es la seule dans mon coeur, Em" dit-elle, et Emily se sentit fondre instantanément.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Spencer observa l'interaction entre les deux filles.

"Hanna a raison", dit-elle. "Vous êtes adorables. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. C'est limite écoeurant."

"Hanna parle de nous deux?" demanda Emily, avant d'ajouter: "Bien sûr. Forcément. Question idiote. Je suppose que tout le lycée est au courant." Elle détourna les yeux, regardant par la fenêtre. Paige et Spencer échangèrent un regard.

"Em?" demanda Paige d'un ton incertain, avant d'être rassurée par le sourire qu'Emily lui adressa.

"C'est OK, Paige" dit la belle brune. "Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi. Je suis _fière_ d'être avec toi." ajouta-t-elle, l'air résolu.

Paige ne répondit pas, mais le sourire béat qu'elle arborait sur son visage parlait pour elle.

Spencer toussa discrètement. "Hum", dit-elle.

"Trop de guimauve pour toi, Hastings?" lui demanda Paige.

La mince fille brune lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Tu as deviné, McCullers."

Paige lui sourit. Elle savait que derrière son masque sacarstique, Spencer cachait un côté romantique, voire fleur bleue. Elle tapota le genou de Spencer, d'un geste à la fois joueur et apaisant, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Spencer lui adressa une grimace.

Emily observait ses deux amies. La complicité entre les deux filles était évidente. Cela lui faisait plaisir bien sûr mais elle ne pouvait, en même temps, s'empêcher d'éprouver un étrange sentiment de jalousie. _Heureusement que Spencer n'est _pas _gay_, pensa-t-elle soudain, tout en se maudissant d'être aussi infantile.

Spencer étant Spencer, donc incroyablement perspicace, le trouble de son amie ne lui échappa pas.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Em. Je joue toujours pour _l'autre équipe_", dit-elle d'un ton léger.

A côté d'elle, Paige dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Elle trouvait Emily absolument adorable quand elle était en plein doute. En fait, en y réfléchissant, elle trouvait Emily absolument adorable tout le temps.

A ce moment, le portable de Spencer retentit, signalant l'arrivée d'un texto.

La fine brune eut un sourire en coin en consultant le message.

"C'est Wren", dit-elle en appuyant sur le prénom, et en fixant Paige ostensiblement. "Il veut savoir si _Paigey_ va toujours bien."

"Tu vois!" s'exclama Emily. "Je n'y crois pas! Il a même déjà un surnom pour toi!"

Paige fit une moue navrée. "Paigey" était le surnom que sa mère, et elle seule, utilisait pour elle. Elle savait que Wren lui avait parlé plusieurs fois par téléphone, au sujet de son état de santé. Elle maudit intérieurement sa mère, qui avait sans doute laissé échappé l'affectueux diminutif lors d'une de ses conversations avec le médecin.

"Vous êtes vraiment divertissantes, toutes les deux", dit Spencer dont les yeux pétillaient de malice. "Mais je dois y aller. Dîner en famille chez les Hastings. L'absence n'est pas une option, hélas."

Emily raccompagna Spencer à la porte. Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, elle vit que Paige s'était maintenant installée sur le siège devant la fenêtre. Le regard de la Californienne était perdu dans le vague.

"Paige", dit Emily en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu dois te reposer... rester allongée..." Elle avait décider de laisser son lit à sa correspondante pour le reste de son séjour, malgré les protestations de celle-ci.

Paige tourna la tête vers elle et sourit. "C'est bon, Em. Je me sens parfaitement bien, maintenant. J'ai toujours eu du mal à rester au lit, même quand j'étais vraiment malade. Cela rendait ma mère folle."

Elle fit signe à Emily de venir s'asseoir en face d'elle, et poussa ses jambes pour lui faire de la place.

"Em", dit-elle soudain, le regard sérieux. "Nous n'avons jamais parlé de... de la suite. Je veux dire, pour nous deux."

Emily sentit son corps se crisper. Elle détourna les yeux.

"Non, effectivement" dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre impassible.

"Emily", dit à nouveau Paige. "Je pars dans deux jours, et..."

"C'est bon, Paige", la coupa Emily. "Je n'ai pas... je veux dire, je le savais depuis le début. Si tu veux que ça ne soit comme... comme un simple flirt de vacances, c'est... c'est OK."

"C'est ce que tu veux?" demanda Paige d'une voix heurtée.

"C'est visiblement ce que _toi,_ tu veux" répliqua Emily.

Paige eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle avait été frappée. Elle regarda Emily d'un air incrédule.

"Comment... comment peux-tu dire ça?" balbutia-t-elle. "Ce... ce n'est pas à cause de Wren, n'est-ce pas? Parce que il ne s'est rien..."

Emily fit un geste impatient. "Ce n'est pas ça. Rien à voir avec ton médecin beau gosse."

"Alors?" dit Paige.

Emily sentit la colère monter en elle. Paige faisait-elle exprès de ne pas comprendre?

Elle se leva et commença à arpenter sa chambre, les bras serrés autour d'elle.

"Tu veux savoir? Et bien, pour commencer, tu n'as _jamais_ abordé le sujet de mon futur séjour chez toi. Tu sais que l'équipe de Rosewood est sensée venir en Californie dans quatre mois, n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi tu n'en as _jamais_ parlé? Tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta maison? Dans... ta vie?"

Paige secoua la tête avec vigueur.

"Em, ce n'est pas du tout ça", dit-elle. "Je... je n'attends que ça, au contraire. Si je n'en ai pas parlé, c'est que..." elle s'interrompit et baissa la tête.

"Oui?" dit Emily, la voix toujours tendue. "C'est quoi? Tu as d'autres secrets que je ne dois pas découvrir, comme pour Stanford? Comme pour... ta maladie?"

Elle regretta ses mots à peine prononcés. Surtout quand elle vit Paige se lever d'un bond, et sortir de la chambre sans dire un mot.

_Super, Fields. Vraiment bien joué_, se dit une Emily à présent envahie par la culpabilité.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, assez court celui-là, mais j'ai voulu le poster car l'histoire touche à sa fin, et je pense qu'il y aura seulement un ou deux autres chapitres après celui-là, donc...**

**Il commence juste après le précédent (quand Paige est sortie en trombe de la chambre d'Emily).**

_**inesd**_**: ah oui, ta supposition est loin d'être bête, ça aurait tout à fait pu être ça! Mais tu vas voir en lisant que c'est tout autre chose... de moins grave, heureusement! merci pour tes reviews qui sont toujours super.**

_**funio10: **_**ah, l'amour... what else, comme dirait George! ;) Pour Wren, j'avoue qu'il était un peu "hors personnage" (il est plus en retenue dans la série), mais j'avoue aussi que j'ai un faible pour lui, donc je voulais le faire intervenir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et puis rendre Emily jalouse (!), même si elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter bien sûr! :)**

_**senvrillon**_**: merci à toi pour ta review, c'est génial de savoir que des gens lisent et apprécient!**

_**p'tit griffon**_**: et oui Emily n'est plus très rationnelle quand il s'agit de Paige! Et on la comprend, oh combien... Comme tu dis, je ne vois pas comment on peut résister à Paige. En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à écrire les réactions d'Emily! ;)**

**Chapitre 13**

Emily lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle réalisa que Paige n'était pas partie loin. La Californienne se tenait sur le porche, le dos tourné, les bras croisés. La belle brune s'approcha avec précaution, et effleura de ses doigts l'épaule de son amie.

"Paige..." dit-elle avec douceur.

L'autre fille se retourna et Emily fut frappée de voir le tourment sur le visage habituellement serein de Paige.

"Je suis désolée", dit simplement Emily.

"C'est bon, Emily."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Pas de cette façon. Mais j'étais..."

"...Déçue. C'est ça, hein?" dit Paige d'une voix résignée qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Emily secoua vigoureusement la tête.

"Non, Paige, non. Je veux juste... enfin, je voudrais comprendre... pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance..."

" Ce n'est pas ça, Em."

"Alors, quoi? Tu ne..."

"Je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur, Emily", la coupa Paige.

La lycéenne de Rosewood fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Paige soupira. "C'est stupide..." dit-elle d'une voix hésitante, les yeux fuyants.

Emily, sentant l'insécurité qui envahissait à nouveau la grande fille châtain, ne put s'empêcher de caresser, du bout des doigts, la joue de Paige.

"Regarde-moi, Paige. Et dis-moi ce qui se passe au juste dans ton cerveau compliqué", dit-elle d'une voix douce, arrachant un demi sourire à l'autre fille.

Elle attendit, patiemment, que Paige lève les yeux et la regarde enfin. Elle fut frappée par l'intensité du regard de la Californienne.

"Bon", dit Paige en prenant une grande inspiration. "Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que... ma vie n'est pas aussi parfaite que tu sembles le croire."

Emily faillit parler, mais se contenta de hocher la tête, encourageant Paige à continuer.

"Nous... je me dispute souvent avec mes parents. Enfin, surtout avec mon père. C'est parfois... très tendu. Très orageux. Nous avons le même caractère de cochon, alors..." dit la Californienne avec une petite grimace d'excuse.

"Okay", dit Emily. "Je comprends. Mais... tu crois que je ne me dispute jamais avec Pam? On s'est comportée comme des êtres civilisés parce que tu es là, mais d'habitude, c'est la bataille rangée." Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Paige, comme pour atténuer ses propos.

"Ce n'est pas que ça..." ajouta Paige. Elle fit un geste vague en direction de la rue.

"Tout ça... je veux dire, mon quartier d'Oakland est loin d'être comme Rosewood. Notre maison... comment dire, ce n'est pas du tout comme chez toi, ou comme chez Spencer. Nous... ce n'est pas aussi joli, aussi... ce n'est pas ce genre de quartier."

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et se mordit les lèvres. _Bon sang, je me sens si stupide._

"Pour quelqu'un de si intelligent, tu peux être vraiment bête parfois, Paige McCullers", dit Emily au bout de quelques instants, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées.

"Hein?" sursauta Paige.

"Tu penses que tout ça est important pour moi? Tu me connais vraiment si peu? Et surtout, tu n'as pas compris que j'ai _envie _d'être avec toi, le plus souvent possible, et partout?" dit Emily avec force.

Un petit sourire incrédule apparu sur le visage de Paige.

"... Vraiment, Em?"

"Oui, vraiment. Il faut que je te le répète?"

Le sourire de Paige s'élargit.

"Hum, oui, je ne serai pas contre. Le plus souvent possible."

"Tu es impossible, McCullers" dit Emily.

Paige lui prit la main et la serra, son regard intense toujours fixé sur celui d'Emily. Les deux filles s'assirent sur le porche, côte à côte. Emily posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Paige. Celle-ci laissa s'échapper un soupir de bien-être. Ses craintes, des plus futiles au plus sérieuses, semblaient magiquement s'estomper quand la belle brune était à ses côtés.

Emily déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de Paige, puis un autre plus insistant dans son cou, juste en dessous de l'oreille. Paige ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir.

"Tu n'as pas peur que les voisins nous voient, Fields?" dit-elle d'un ton volontairement léger, mais où perçait une certaine inquiétude.

"Et bien, la vieille voisine d'en face est sans doute en train de nous espionner à travers ses rideaux", dit Emily. "Elle n'a que ça à faire, et c'est une vraie commère."

"Et?..."

"Et, je m'en moque" répondit Emily avec détermination. "Je te l'ai dit, je suis fière d'être avec toi."

Elle se serra encore plus contre Paige. La Californienne sentit une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine. _Je pourrais m'habituer à ça. _

* * *

"OK, Em", dit Hanna en posant sur l'assiette devant elle l'autre moitié du bagel qu'elle venait d'engloutir en une bouchée. "Quand est-ce que vous allez _le faire_, toi et McCullers? Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps."

"Hein?" glapit Emily en s'étranglant presque. "Hanna!"

"Quoi?" dit la blonde en haussant les épaules. "Paige part demain. _Demain_, Emily. Pour cette satanée Californie. Je dis ça, je dis rien."

"Oui, ne dis rien, ça vaut mieux" dit ironiquement Spencer.

Hanna leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant la remarque de Spencer et les signaux d'Aria, en face d'elle, qui essayait désespérement de lui dire de laisser tomber.

Mais quand Hanna Marin avait une idée en tête...

Les filles avaient leurs yeux braqués sur Emily, qui avait baissé les yeux et fixait son plateau repas comme si le spectacle était fascinant.

Un petit sourire apparu peu à peu sur le visage de la belle brune, à la grande surprise de ses amies. Emily releva la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui te dis que nous ne le faisons pas déjà? Partout, et tout le temps?" dit-elle d'un ton de défi en fixant Hanna droit dans les yeux.

La pétillante blonde poussa un petit cri suraigu. "Fields! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles!"

Le rire d'Emily éclata dans la cafeteria, bientôt suivi par celui de Spencer et Aria, faisant se retourner les élèves assis aux autres tables. Hanna regardait ses amies, la bouche ouverte, médusée.

"Tu l'as laissée sans voix, Em", dit Spencer, goguenarde.

"Ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit", ajouta Aria.

Hanna leur tira la langue.

"C'est bon, j'ai compris, les filles. Vous me faites marcher."

"Va savoir", dit Spencer. "Avec Emily, on ne sait jamais. On lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, et pourtant elle fait le mur la nuit pour aller traîner avec les rebelles."

"Je ne le fais plus" objecta Emily.

"Oui, grâce à _Paigey_", dit Hanna. "L'irrésistible Paige McCullers. Qui dort dans ton lit, à quelques mètres de toi, chaque nuit."

"La voilà repartie", dit Spencer.

Emily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais à ce moment son regard tomba sur Paige qui venait d'entrer dans la cafeteria et se dirigeait droit vers leur table. La Californienne arborait un sourire radieux.

"De quoi parlez-vous?" demanda-t-elle aux filles en s'installant auprès d'Emily.

"De tes exploits, McCullers", dit Hanna, qui avait retrouvé toute sa verve. "Supposés ou réels, on ne sait pas."

"Hein?" dit Paige, déroutée, remarquant la rougeur qui avait envahi d'un seul coup les joues d'Emily. "A propos, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je battrai des records. Les médecins ne m'ont pas donné le feu vert pour cet après-midi".

Hanna gloussa, avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par les sourcils froncés de Spencer.

Emily et ses amies savaient bien sûr que Paige faisait référence à la grande rencontre de natation qui devait clore le séjour des nageuses d'Oakland à Rosewood, et opposer les deux équipes.

Le silence se fit d'un coup autour de la table. Les filles savaient à quel point Paige, étant compétitive de nature, avait attendu cet événement.

Spencer se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres, Aria avait l'air navré, et pour une fois Hanna n'avait rien à ajouter. Quand à Emily... son regard, fixé sur la Californienne, était encore plus intense qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Oh, je m'y attendais", dit Paige d'un ton léger. "Partie remise, Fields" ajouta-t-elle en regardant à son tour Emily. "Je devrais attendre un peu pour te damer le pion", conclut-elle, un sourire affectueux atténuant ses propos.

La sonnerie retentit, signalant la reprise des cours. Avant de quitter la table, Paige se pencha vers Emily et lui murmura dans l'oreille:

"Tu vas toutes les atomiser, Em. Même Shana."

* * *

Emily était d'habitude assez attentive en cours d'espagnol, une de ses matières préférées, mais aujourd'hui le temps semblait s'étirer et le cours durer des heures. La belle brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son esprit s'échapper, ses pensées étant exclusivement focalisées sur une certaine fille aux grands yeux noisettes. Sachant que ses heures avec Paige étaient comptées, Emily éprouvait l'impérieux besoin d'être avec elle, un besoin pas seulement émotionnel mais aussi physique. Paige et elle ne "le faisaient" pas, comme Hanna l'avait suggéré crûment, mais leurs moments en tête à tête étaient définitivement de plus en plus chauds.

Ce matin même, avant le premier cours, elles s'étaient embrassées passionnément dans la bibliothèque -dans la section des ouvrages étrangers- et entre les cours elles s'étaient adonnées à la même activité dans le local des fournitures. Les baisers échangés devenaient de plus en plus intenses, et leurs mains respectives s'aventuraient de plus en plus hardiment dans les cheveux de l'une, ou sous le tee shirt de l'autre.

Emily, perdue dans ses pensées (et presque dans ses fantasmes), poussa soudain un grand soupir qui n'échappa pas au professeur d'espagnol, Monsieur Hernandez, et aux autres élèves, qui se retournèrent tous vers elle.  
Emily, mortifiée, comme si ses pensées étaient visibles sur son visage, baissa brusquement la tête et balbutia un "désolée" qui parut suffir à Mr Hernandez.

Mais Spencer, qui se trouvait dans le rang derrière son amie, légérement sur sa droite, dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle se doutait où s'étaient égarées les pensées d'Emily.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, Emily se leva comme un ressort, rassemblant ses affaires avec hâte.

"Du calme, Em" dit Spencer d'un ton mi-sérieux, mi-blagueur. "Paige est avec les Jets, en ce moment, de toute façon."

"Je sais", dit Emily un peu séchement, sentant qu'elle rougissait.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas encore recommencer à nager, Paige avait tenu à être avec son équipe pour l'avant-rencontre, pour pouvoir leur délivrer ce qu'elle appellait "son discours de motivation."

Spencer posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son amie.

"Em", dit-elle. "J'ai quelque chose à voir avec toi, si tu veux bien."

Emily leva les sourcils, suprise, mais hocha la tête et suivit docilement Spencer hors de la salle de cours.

Les deux filles s'installèrent dans le patio, dans un coin tranquille, et Emily, de plus en plus perplexe, regarda Spencer retirer de son sac et poser devant elle, en piles bien ordonnées, tout une série de brochures et de documents.

"C'est quoi?" demanda la nageuse.

"Des brochures d'université", dit Spencer comme si la réponse était évidente. "Il est temps qu'on se penche sérieusement sur la question."

Emily soupira. L'université était une des obsessions de Spencer. Non pas que cela soit un problème pour la benjamine des Hastings, qui était presque sûre d'intégrer un des établissements de l'Ivy League.

"J'ai déjà envoyé mon dossier pour Danby", dit-elle.

"Je sais", dit Spencer. "Mais, Emily. Sérieusement? _Danby_?"

"Leur programme de natation est excellent", dit Emily défensivement.

"Sans doute", dit Spencer, qui ne paraissait pas du tout impressionnée. "Mais tu peux viser plus haut, Em. Tu _dois_ viser plus haut."

Emily regarda les brochures posées devant elle. "Berkeley? UCLA?" dit-elle d'un ton incrédule. "Pourquoi toutes ces universités sont-elles à l'autre bout du pays?"

"Et Stanford, tu oublies Stanford", dit Spencer qui arborait un sourire triomphant. "Ces universités sont plus précisément en Californie, comme tu le sais."

Emily regarda son amie.

"Spence", dit-elle.

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que tu as parlé de tout cela avec Paige?"

"...Peut-être un peu" avoua Spencer avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Emily secoua la tête. Elle se sentait touchée par l'attention de ses amies, mais aussi un peu agacée que les deux filles aient abordé la question de son avenir universitaire sans elle.

"Il y a peu de chance que je sois admise à Stanford, de toute façon", dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

"Faux" dit Spencer avec détermination. "Tu as de très bonnes chances. Et tu ne sauras pas si tu n'essaies pas. Tiens, regarde, j'ai même fait un tableau, qui récapitule toutes tes options, avec des pourcentages de probabilité."

Emily ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu me connais", rétorqua Spencer. "Et puis, McCullers m'a mis la pression."

Elle laissa Emily examiner son tableau, notant l'air concentré mais aussi soucieux de la belle brune.

"Peut-être que Paige", reprit Emily d'une voix hésitante, ses propres insécurités refaisant soudain surface, "n'a pas envie que je sois avec elle avec Stanford".

"C'est ça", dit Spencer d'un ton ironique. "Et moi, je n'ai pas _envie_ d'entrer dans une université de l'Ivy League. Em, cette fille est raide dingue de toi. Et puis, qui ne voudrait pas aller à _Stanford_?"

"C'est juste... je ne pensais pas que c'était possible", dit Emily avec hésitation. "Stanford, c'est tellement... le top. Je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir y entrer. Et puis, de là à penser à aller à la fac _avec _Paige..."

"Vous en avez parlé, Em?" dit Spencer d'un ton plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire. "Du futur? De ton séjour chez elle, de l'université?"

"Un peu", dit Emily. "Je... je vais aller en Californie avec l'équipe, en mars, comme prévu. Et puis... Paige m'a parlé d'un camp de natation où elle ira, pour les vacances de printemps... elle aimerait que je m'inscrive aussi. J'ai commencé à avancer le sujet avec ma mère..." avoua-t-elle en souriant, l'air rêveur.

"C'est génial, Em!" s'exclama Spencer. "Vous avez des projets! Vous êtes un vrai couple!"dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Emily la regarda bizarrement.

"Okay", dit Spencer en réalisant. "Là, je commence à parler comme Hanna, c'est ça?"

"Un peu", dit Emily, ne pouvant retenir un petit rire. Elle était heureuse que ses amies, et tout spécialement Spencer, apprécient autant sa petite amie. Et la possibilité d'aller à l'université en Californie, peut être même avec Paige, ne lui paraissait plus aussi irréalisable. _Tout est possible, finalement, si on le veut vraiment, _se dit-elle soudain.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ...bon, il semble que j'ai perdu des lecteurs en cours de route, mais j'espère que vous êtes encore quelque un(e)s à lire! ;) **

**Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre. Avec du "**_**Paily comfort time**_**" qui nous fera du bien je pense vu ce qui arrive dans la série! :(**

_**inesd**_**: ma plus fidèle lectrice! merci à toi pour ta review, qui m'a fait bien rire! J'adore écrire les scènes avec les liars ensemble, et je suis d'accord, Hanna sera toujours Hanna! Inimitable!**

**Il y aura donc encore un chapitre après celui-ci. A bientôt donc pour le final! **

**Chapitre 14**

"Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Paige ne peut pas s'asseoir avec nous", bougonna Hanna en prenant place à côté d'Aria sur les gradins.

"Elle doit soutenir son équipe, Han", dit Spencer d'un ton sentencieux. "Au moins pendant les courses où Em ne nage pas", ajouta-t-elle.

La benjamine des Hastings fit un signe de la main en direction de Paige, qui se trouvait dans les gradins d'en face, au beau milieu des filles de son équipe. La Californienne portait le survêtement rouge et or des Jets d'Oakland, et avait les cheveux tirés en queue de cheval. Un sourire complice éclaira son visage quand elle aperçut ses amies de Rosewood, et elle répondit à Spencer avec un grand geste du bras, s'attirant les regards curieux de certaines de ses coéquipières.

Au bord du bassin, entourée par les autres nageuses de Rosewood, Emily essayait de faire le vide et de se focaliser sur sa course à venir. Comme à son habitude, elle s'était préparée dans les vestaires en effectuant une série d'étirements, le casque vissé sur sa tête, de la musique à plein volume dans les oreilles. L'équipe respectait son rituel, ses coéquipières et le coach savaient qu'il était inutile de parler à Emily avec une compétitition, la belle brune étant dans sa propre bulle, qui l'aidait à se concentrer.

Le bruit était assourdissant, l'atmosphère était électrique, et les tribunes étaient presque pleines. La plupart des spectateurs soutenaient Rosewood, évidemment, mais l'équipe d'Oakland avait aussi ses supporters, beaucoup moins nombreux mais presque aussi bruyants que les locaux. L'information n'était pas officielle, mais les coachs des deux équipes avaient plus ou moins laissé entendre que des recruteurs venant d'universités prestigieuses seraient présents.

Les dernières années, dont Emily faisait partie, seraient donc particulièrement scrutés. Emily essayait de ne pas trop y penser, et de garder à l'esprit les mots que Paige lui avait glissé dans les vestiaires, avant de rejoindre les rangs des spectateurs: "Nage pour toi, Em, et éclate-toi" lui avait dit simplement la Californienne.

La voix du speaker retentit dans les hauts parleurs, réclamant le silence. La compétition allait commencer. Emily rejoignit le banc de son équipe. Elle ne nageait pas immédiatement, étant réservée pour les courses les plus prestigieuses, les relais et surtout le 200 mètres nage libre. Elle s'assit à côté de Sydney, qui semblait particulièrement fébrile. La jeune nageuse était souvent très relax, voire crâneuse, dans les vestiaires, mais Emily avait déjà noté qu'elle avait tendance à perdre ses moyens lors des compétitions importantes.

Emily posa une main apaisante sur le bras de sa coéquipière. "Relax, Syd", dit-elle d'une voix douce. "Ca va aller." Sydney lui adressa un sourire crispé.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi calme, Emily" souffla-t-elle.

"Essaie de te concentrer sur ta respiration. Ne te laisse pas perturber par tout ce qui se passe autour", dit Emily. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle le savait. Emily était elle-même étonnée par son calme. Elle avait été comme une pile électrique les jours précédents, surtout depuis l'accident de Paige. Mais dès l'instant où elle était entrée dans les vestiaires, et s'était mise en tenue, une serenité inattendue l'avait envahie. Elle se sentait forte. Et déterminée.

Quant ce fut enfin à elle de nager, de monter sur le plot pour sa première course, Emily ajusta son bonnet et ses lunettes et se mit en position.

Au départ du starter, elle partit comme une fusée, pénétrant dans l'eau en un plongeon parfait. Elle mena la course de bout en bout, tuant tout suspense, au grand enthousiasme des supporters de Rosewood. Lorsqu'elle émergea du bassin, Emily fut immédiatement entourée et félicitée par ses coéquipières.

Le coach Fulton arborait un sourire particulièrement satisfait, ce qui n'était pas fréquent, mais rappela vite ses élèves à l'ordre: la compétition ne faisait que commencer. Il fallait rester concentré.

Emily alla se rasseoir sur le banc, la serviette autour du cou. Elle enleva ses lunettes et s'autorisa, pour la première fois, à parcourir les gradins du regard. Elle répera vite ses amies, au beau milieu des supporters de Rosewood. Hanna avait l'air particulièrement exitée, et brandissait une pancarte où était écrit en lettres énormes: "Allez Em, Allez!". Ce qui était particulièrement sobre pour Hanna. Mais l'exubérante blonde avait ajouté des petites étoiles et des paillettes brillantes autour de l'inscription, ce qui était déjà plus son style.

Le regard d'Emily se porta sur l'autre côté des gradins, où se trouvaient les supporters d'Oakland. Elle n'eut pas de mal à repérer Paige: la grande fille châtain avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle souriait, un sourire chaleureux et affectueux, et même à distance, Emily sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle sourit à son tour, les deux filles ne se quittant pas des yeux, leur dialogue muet plus intense encore que les cris qui rentissaient autour d'elles.

La deuxième course qu'Emily devait courir était le relais 4 nages. Emily occupait la position la plus importante du relais, la dernière, celle qui pouvait tout faire basculer. L'équipe d'Oakland était particulièrement réputée dans cette discipline. Elle fut fidèle à sa réputation. Shana, qui s'occupait de nager le papillon, fut étincelante. Elle donna une telle avance aux Jets qu'Emily, qui nageait elle en crawl, partit avec un handicap insurmontable: la nageuse de papillon de Rosewood avait touché le plot d'arrivée presque une demi-longueur de bassin après Shana.

Malgré tout, Emily fut impeccable, rattrapant presque le retard, et n'échouant qu'à deux secondes de la nageuse de crawl d'Oakland. Le public, qui avait bruyamment soutenu Emily pendant la course, lui fit une ovation à sa sortie du bassin.

Mais la belle brune était quand même déçue: Rosewood avait perdu, et elle savait que pour impressionner les recruteurs, seuls les victoires ou les records comptaient. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, et elle se sentait beaucoup moins sereine qu'au début.

La coach Fulton, percevant la fébrilité naissante de sa nageuse vedette, la prit à part. "Emily", dit Fulton d'un ton apaisant. "Tu te débrouilles magnifiquement. Il faut rester dans ce flux, dans ta concentration. Ne change rien."

Emily hocha la tête. La coach lui tapota l'épaule. "Allez, va souffler un peu sur le banc. Tu as encore un peu de temps avant ta prochaine course."

Dans les tribunes, Paige avait de la peine à tenir en place. Elle avait encouragé ses coéquipières avec conviction, bien sûr, sachant que c'était son devoir en tant que co-capitaine. Mais pendant les courses qu'Emily avait nagé, elle était restée étonnament calme, du moins extérieurement. Car à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle n'avait pu retenir un sourire radieux lors de la victoire d'Emily en crawl, et avait été impressionnée et fière lors de la remontée fantastique -mais inutile - d'Em pendant le relais. Elle avait dû se retenir pour ne pas hurler ses encouragements à sa petite amie.

Paige avait repéré rapidement les recruteurs présents -elle en connaissait un ou deux, ayant déjà été approchée par eux lors de précédentes compétitions. Elle les avaient observé pendant les courses d'Emily, remarquant avec satisfaction que certains avaient pris des notes après la victoire de la nageuse de Rosewood. Elle avait noté aussi, avec appréhension, qu'Emily avait eu l'air fatiguée après sa dernière course, et l'échange avec Fulton ne lui avait pas échappé, même si bien sûr elle n'avait pas pu entendre les paroles échangées.

La dernière course de la rencontre devait opposer, notamment, Emily à Shana. Les deux nageuses stars s'affrontaient sur la nage la plus prestigieuse, le crawl, sur la distance reine des 200 mètres.

Quand Emily se leva du banc de Rosewood pour aller se positionner sur le plot de départ, Paige se dressa, droite comme un I dans son survêtement rouge et or aux couleurs d'Oakland, et posa sa main droite à plat sur sa poitrine, au niveau du coeur, comme si elle s'apprêtait à saluer l'hymne national.

Mais elle se contenta de fixer Emily dans les yeux, intensément, et celle-ci, rapidement, fit le même geste, son regard braqué sur la Californienne, ignorant les regards interloqués de ses coéquipières et de son coach autour d'elle.

Il y avait un tel amour et une telle confiance dans les grands yeux noisettes de Paige, qu'Emily se sentit soudainement invincible. Elle se mit en position de plongeon, veillant à focaliser sa concentration sur la ligne d'eau devant elle. A sa droite, Shana lui jeta un coup d'oeil à la dérobée.

Au pistolet du starter, les deux rivales partirent comme des boulets de canon, reléguant dès le départ les autres participantes au rang de figurantes. Le 200 mètres était une course rapide - seulement quatre longueurs. Il importait d'être à fond dès le début. Les deux filles, qui nageaient côte à côte, donnaient leur maximum. Shana avait une nage forte et puissante, tandis Emily semblait glisser sur l'eau, tout en facilité.

A la fin de la première longueur, Shana était légérement devant Emily, et le public de Rosewood donna de la voix pour encourager sa favorite.

Spencer, Hanna et Aria étaient debout, Hanna agitant frénétiquement sa pancarte, et criant d'une voix suraigue. Spencer avait le visage tendu, mais les yeux brillants, et Aria aurait bien voulu crier elle aussi, mais elle avait le souffle coupé.

Après la deuxième longueur, les positions s'inversèrent, Emily prenant le dessus sur Shana, mais de très peu. Les deux nageuses restèrent au coude à coude pendant toute la troisième longueur. Enfin, pour la dernière ligne droite, une hiérarchie sembla se dessiner: insensiblement, la grande noire gagnait du terrain sur Emily, jusqu'à la devancer de presque deux mouvements de bras. Depuis les gradins, Hanna hurla de plus belle ses encouragements à son amie.

En face, Paige, d'abord pétrifiée, immobile au milieu des supporters Californiens survoltés, finit par bondir sur ses pieds et par joindre sa voix au concert. Elle criait le nom d'Emily, alors que les nageuses d'Oakland qui l'entouraient encourageaient bien sûr Shana, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. La cacophonie était de toute façon énorme tout autour de la piscine, et il était impossible de distinguer qui encourageait qui.

A quelques mètres de l'arrivée, Emily porta soudain une accélération fulgurante. Elle grignota son retard, sous les acclamations de la foule, jusqu'à se porter à la hauteur de Shana, puis à la dépasser. Elle toucha la plaque d'arrivée une demi-seconde avant la Californienne.

Le public explosa. Hanna, intenable, bondissait frénétiquement. Elle avait envoyé sa pancarte en l'air, et celle-ci retomba avec fracas dans le couloir séparant deux rangées, sans toucher personne heureusement.

La nageuse de Rosewood fut littéralement extirpée du bassin par ses coéquipières, qui la félicitèrent avec effusion. Tout en les remerciant, Emily se dégagea. Elle arracha son bonnet, libérant ses beaux cheveux bruns, et enleva ses lunettes.

Elle cherchait Paige du regard, et quand elle l'aperçut, tout sourire au milieu de ses coéquipières, les yeux brillants de fierté et d'excitation, Emily lui fit un petit clin d'oeil, avant de sourire à son tour. Leur brève interaction ne manqua pas d'être remarquée par leurs coachs respectifs, qui échangèrent un regard entendu.

Emily sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule, et se retourna pour se trouver face à Shana.

"Alors, Fields", dit la Californienne, le visage impénétrable. "On me pique ma petite amie, ET mes records?"

Devant l'air subitement affolé d'Emily, la grande fille noire éclata de rire.

"Relax, Emily. Je plaisante. Je parle de mon ex petite amie... et de mes ex records, maintenant. Non, sincèrement, bravo. Il faut croire que tu as tiré profit au maximum des sessions d'entraînement avec McCullers." Elle ponctua sa remarque d'un clin d'oeil suggestif.

Emily, déroutée, n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Shana avait déjà tourné les talons pour rejoindre son équipe.

Dans les gradins, les amies de la lycéenne de Rosewood étaient toujours aux anges. Spencer souriait avec fierté, comme si elle avait remporté elle-même la victoire. Aria avait retrouvé des couleurs, et Hanna ne s'arrêtait plus de parler. "Waouh, il faut croire que l'amour donne vraiment des ailes", dit-elle pour la troisième ou quatrième fois.

"C'est totalement cliché, Hanna" dit Spencer.

"Peut-être", rétorqua Hanna. "Mais dans ce cas, c'est vrai".

Spencer dût reconnaître qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

Dans les vestiaires de Rosewood, l'atmosphère était euphorique. Les yeux des filles brillaient d'excitation et de fierté, et la coach Fulton était tout sourire - ce qui n'était pas si fréquent. Son équipe avait gagné la rencontre, de peu, la décision s'étant faite lors de cette ultime course où Emily avait devancé Shana.

Emily fut félicitée, de nouveau, par ses coéquipières et son coach, celle-ci lui précisant qu'un recruteur universitaire l'attendait à la porte du vestiaire, et souhaitait lui parler. Ce qui suscita, bien sûr, des commentaires envieux mais surtout admiratifs de la part des autres nageuses - notamment Sydney.

Emily termina rapidement de s'habiller, laissant sécher ses beaux cheveux noirs à l'air libre, puis mis son sac sur l'épaule et sortit du vestiaire. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver Paige le plus vite possible, mais l'intérêt d'un recruteur universitaire ne pouvait être ignoré_. Et si c'était Stanford?_

Mais la carte que lui tendit l'homme qui l'attendait portait les couleurs d'une autre université Californienne. Emily reconnut immédiatement le bleu marine et l'or de Berkeley.

"Félicitation pour vos performances, Mademoiselle Fields", lui dit le recruteur en souriant chaleureusement. "L'université de Californie à Berkeley est particulièrement intéressée par les nageuses avec votre potentiel sportif et académique".

Même si Emily savait qu'il s'agissait là du discours typique des recruteurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir émue, et flattée. Elle n'avait jamais encore été approchée par une université aussi prestigieuse.

Emily et l'homme échangèrent quelques minutes, le recruteur lui vantant les mérites des installations de Berkeley, et citant quelques nageuses illustres ayant representé cette université. Il demanda à Emily si elle s'était engagée auprès d'autres établissements, et la nageuse de Rosewood répondit qu'elle avait simplement pour le moment déposé un dossier à Danby. Le sourire du recruteur s'élargit. "Nous serions ravis de vous avoir", conclut l'homme. "Nous vous recontacterons très vite."

Il avait à peine tourné les talons qu'une tornade en survêtement rouge et or se précipita sur Emily, la faisant vaciller. Paige couvrit le visage et les cheveux d'Emily de baisers, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de l'endroit -public- où elles se trouvaient.

"Em!" dit-elle, les yeux brillants. "Tu as été extraordinaire!"

"Grâce à toi", dit simplement Emily en souriant, les joues légérement rouges. La coach d'Oakland était à son tour sortie des vestiaires visiteurs, et elle regardait les deux filles avec un air entendu.

Paige, qui avait suivi le regard d'Emily, fit une petite moue d'excuse à son coach, et entraina Emily vers un banc, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation.

"Tu ne vas pas avoir des problèmes avec ton équipe, McCullers, si tu te réjouis autant de la victoire de tes adversaires?" demanda Emily sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Paige eut un petit rire heureux. "Je ne crois pas, non... j'ai promis de rattraper le retard, dès que je pourrai reprendre l'entraînement. Parce que, Em..." ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil, "j'espère que tu sais que tu as seulement pu gagner parce que je ne nageais pas?..."

"Tu es si prétentieuse", dit Emily en secouant la tête, mais en souriant. "Nous verrons bien... il se pourrait qu'on s'affronte bientôt lors des championnats universitaires de Californie!"

Elle savoura son effet, Paige restant pour une fois sans voix, les yeux écarquillés. Emily lui tendit la carte du recruteur de Berkeley.

La grande fille châtain poussa un cri de joie.

"Tu sais ce que ça veux dire, Emily?" demanda Paige, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Emily sourit devant l'enthousiasme communicatif de sa petite amie.

"Si Berkeley te veut, Stanford va te vouloir aussi, forcément" continua Paige sur le même ton survolté. "Em! On pourrait aller dans la même université l'an prochain!"

"Pas si vite", tempéra Emily. "Stanford ne m'a pas encore contactée. Et puis, rien n'est fait. Même pour Berkeley. Il faudra que je présente un dossier solide..."

"Spencer va pouvoir t'aider pour ça! Et moi aussi. Emily, ça peut _vraiment _marcher."

La Californienne était si adorable, en cet instant précis, qu'Emily, pour toute réponse, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.


	15. Final chapter

**A/N: Alors voilà. C'est la fin, chers lecteurs. Le dernier chapitre, et je dois avouer que je suis un peu émue. J'espère que vous aimerez cette conclusion. MERCI à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire, et particulièrement à ceux/celles qui ont laissé une review, un message... cela m'a vraiment incité à continuer et à aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic. Je vais maintenant me consacrer à la traduction en anglais, je la reposterai donc cette histoire sur le site dans cette langue.**

**Et puis plus tard pourquoi pas une suite, en français dans un premier temps... j'ai quelques idées. Donc, si je sens que ça vous intéresse, je ne dis pas non! (Et puis je crois que nous avons bien besoin de "Paily quality time", avec ce qui se passe dans le show!) :(**

**Une dernière précision: la chanson évoquée dans ce chapitre, **_**'Dancing away with my heart' **_**est celle de l'excellent groupe "Lady Antebellum". C'est celle qui passe dans le show au moment de la scène "mythique" de danse western entre Emily et Paige (épisode 4X11). J'ai donc emprunté les paroles de cette chanson pour ce chapitre. **

**(Et je décline toute responsabilité, bla, bla. LA et PLL ne m'appartiennent pas - c'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs).**

**Bon, allez, la fin! ;) La scène commence immédiatement après celle du dernier chapitre (la compétition de natation).**

Chapitre 15

Après la rencontre, Emily eut un entretien avec la coach Fulton, qui la félicita chaleureusement. "Si tu continues à progresser comme cela, Emily, je pense que ton seul problème sera de choisir parmi les nombreuses propositions d'universités", dit la coach.

"Un recruteur de Berkeley est déjà venu me parler", l'informa la lycéenne, qui voulait être totalement honnête envers son coach. Les recruteurs n'étaient pas sensés aborder les nageuses directement, en théorie du moins.

"C'est ce qu'on m'a dit", sourit Fulton. "Emily, si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de ne pas te précipiter. Il faut que tu étudies toutes les possibilités. Je peux te conseiller, si tu le souhaites."

"Merci", dit Emily avec reconnaissance. "Je vous demanderai sûrement votre avis avant de décider."

"A ta disposition", dit Fulton. "Maintenant, je te libère. Je crois que ta correspondante t'attend avec impatience", conclut la coach sans pouvoir réprimer son sourire. "Au fait, je pense que cet échange scolaire a été une totale réussite, au final."

Elle raccompagna Emily à la porte de son bureau, sans faire de commentaire sur la rougeur qui avait soudain envahi les joues de sa nageuse vedette. Fulton fit un petit geste de la main pour saluer Paige, qui sans surprise attendait Emily dans le couloir.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi", annonça Emily à Paige alors que les deux filles se dirigeaient vers la sortie du lycée. Les grands yeux noirs de la belle brune étaient encore plus pétillants qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle était particulièrement excitée par ce qu'elle avait préparé pour Paige, avec la complicité de ses amies.

"Vraiment, Em?" demanda Paige, un large sourire sur le visage.

"Bien sûr. Tu ne crois pas être la seule à pouvoir organiser le 'rendez-vous parfait', n'est-ce pas?" demanda Emily avec un clin d'oeil.

"Ooh, le 'rendez-vous parfait'", dit Paige. "Un sacré challenge. Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, exactement, Fields?"

"Tu vas bien voir", dit Emily en l'entraînant vers le parking du lycée. Paige reconnut le camion de Toby, qu'elles avaient utilisé pour leur premier rendez-vous, à la fête foraine. Emily ouvrit la portière passager et, d'un geste théâtral, invita sa petite amie à entrer.

La belle brune s'installa ensuite au volant, et, avant de démarrer, consulta son téléphone.

"Je vérifie la météo", dit-elle sobrement à Paige qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur. "Ma surprise implique le beau temps."

"Je suppose que je ne peux pas poser de questions", dit Paige, qui de toute façon n'en avait pas vraiment l'intention. Rien que l'idée qu'Emily lui ait préparé une surprise suffisait à la faire fondre.

"Tu peux toujours, mais je n'y répondrai pas", dit Emily. "Un peu de patience, McCullers."

Emily prit la rue principale de Rosewood et bifurqua à droite, vers les bois. La camionnette s'engagea sur une petite route, qui montait vers la colline. Emily conduisait avec aisance, le sourire aux lèvres. Paige ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Même en simple jean et veste de survêtement bleue des Sharks de Rosewood, Emily était radieuse. Elle rayonnait littéralement_. Tout est si parfait_, se dit Paige soudain. _Si seulement je _ne _devais pas partir demain_... elle essaya de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. L'important était ce soir. L'important était Emily et elle, maintenant.

Après un environ un kilomètre, Emily gara la camionnette sur un parking en terre. "On continue à pied", dit-elle en guise d'explication, avant d'ouvrir le coffre et d'attraper un panier recouvert par une serviette. "Tu peux prendre ça, s'il te plaît?" demanda-t-elle à Paige en lui désignant ce qui ressemblait à un plaid roulé en boule. La Californienne obéit sans poser de question, mais elle avait maintenant une idée plus précise de ce qu'Emily avait en tête.

Emily la précéda sur un chemin escarpé qui effectivement ne pouvait être parcouru en voiture. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles tournèrent à droite sur un sentier plus large qui descendait vers une clairière arborée. L'herbe, d'un vert tendre, était parsemée de fleurs sauvages. Un bosquet d'arbre feuillus, probablement des érables, apportait une touche mordorée à l'ensemble.

"C'est magnifique", dit Paige, le souffle coupé. L'endroit était, de fait, vraiment superbe. A la fois sauvage et rassurant, comme un cocon de verdure préservé du monde.

"C'est mon refuge", confia Emily. "J'avais l'habitude de venir ici... quand j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et d'être seule", dit-elle en regardant Paige.

Celle-ci, émue, lui prit la main. "Tu n'as jamais amené quelqu'un ici?" demanda doucement la Californienne.

"Jamais", avoua Emily. "Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé... que ça serait l'endroit parfait pour un pique-nique romantique", dit-elle en rougissant légérement.

"Ca me parait totalement parfait, Em", dit Paige avec un sourire tendre. "Et j'adore les pique-nique."

Les deux filles étalèrent le plaid sur l'herbe, sous les arbres. Emily désigna le panier. "Le repas a été préparé par les filles", annonça-t-elle en enlevant la serviette qui recouvrait le dessus. "Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle ont choisi."

"Tout le monde est dans le coup, si je comprends bien", commenta Paige en souriant.

Emily sortit une bouteille de champagne du panier, et examina le post-it qui était posé dessus. "Spencer l'a piquée dans la réserve de ses parents", dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Paige leva un sourcil appréciateur. "Du champagne! Le plan est-il de me séduire, Fields?"

"Je croyais que c'était déjà fait" répondit Emily du tac au tac.

"Laisse-moi réfléchir", dit Paige en faisant mine de s'interroger. "Hum, oui, je crois qu'on peut le dire. Je suis complètement, totalement sous ton charme, Emily Fields."

Emily lui tira la langue, puis, sans prévenir, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, laissant la bouteille de champagne, heureusement encore fermée, tomber à côté d'elles sur le plaid.

Les baisers se faisaient plus insistants, les langues des deux filles se mêlant et leurs mains s'aventurant de plus en plus hardiment sous leurs vêtements. Emily gémit dans la bouche de Paige quand elle sentit les doigts brûlants de la Californienne effleurer ses seins, caresser ses hanches et descendre lentement plus bas, se glissant sous les passants de son jean.

Paige sentit Emily se tendre et reculer légèrement. La Californienne stoppa aussitôt ses mouvements.

"Je suis désolée, Em", souffla Paige. "Je... ne ne voulais pas brusquer les choses. C'est juste que... tu es tellement... et je me sens si...".

Elle grogna, frustrée par son incapacité à articuler une phrase cohérente.

"Je sais", dit Emily dans un sourire. "Je ressens la même chose."

Elle déposa un baiser volontairement chaste sur les lèvres de Paige, et caressa doucement des doigts la joue de la Californienne.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir m'arrêter, moi-même, si on continue", reprit Emily avec douceur. "Et je pense qu'on devrait attendre... je sais bien qu'on ne va pas se revoir avant quelques mois, mais je... je veux que notre première fois soit vraiment spéciale."

Elle étudia avec attention le visage de Paige, cherchant à deviner l'impact de ses paroles sur la Californienne. Celle-ci fixait Emily avec un regard encore plus intense que d'habitude. Ses joues étaient légérement rougies, et sa respiration un peu saccadée.

Paige ferma les yeux, et poussa un grand soupir. Puis Emily vit un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage.

"Tu as raison, Em. Moi aussi. Mais ça sera forcément spécial, tu sais? Puisque c'est... nous", dit Paige, son rougissement s'accentuant.

Emily l'attira de nouveau contre elle. Paige enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Emily.

"Tu es si adorable, McCullers. Et romantique, aussi" murmura Emily dans l'oreille de l'autre fille.

"Je sais", dit Paige. "Mais ne le dis pas trop, hein? Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache." Emily sourit tendrement.

"J'ai tellement de chance. De t'avoir rencontrée, je veux dire." reprit Paige d'une voix où perçait à présent sa vulnérabilité.

"C'est moi qui ai de la chance", répondit Emily. Elle le pensait sincérement.

Elle ne s'était pas sentie si heureuse depuis longtemps. Elle savait que tout ne faisait que commencer entre elles, et malgré leur séparation imminente, l'avenir était riche de promesses.

Les deux nageuses restèrent un long moment silencieuses, Emily caressant les cheveux châtains de Paige. Puis elles se redressèrent et remirent de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements. Paige enleva des brins d'herbe des cheveux d'Emily, et celle-ci ouvrit le panier de pique-nique, les yeux brillants.

"J'ai faim, pas toi?"

"Pas vraiment", avoua la Californienne. "Mais il faut bien faire honneur à ce pique-nique que tes amies nous ont préparé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, d'ailleurs? A part le champagne", dit-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

"Hum, voyons", dit Emily en sortant des sandwichs du panier, ainsi que des chips et un bol qui contenait visiblement de la salade de poulet.

"Elles ont vu grand. Oh super, des M&amp;M's! J'adore ça. Oh, et il y aussi des fraises! Pourtant, ce n'est pas la saison. Et... mais c'est de la chantilly en bombe?" s'exclama Emily.

"Mon dieu", dit Paige. "Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont pensé qu'on allait faire, au juste?"

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air mortifié d'Emily.

"Ca doit être Hanna! Je vais lui dire deux mots", dit Emily entre ses dents.

"Laisse tomber", dit Paige en essayant de retrouver son sérieux, sans y parvenir. "Ca part d'un bon sentiment."

"Tu parles", répliqua Emily. "Je vais regarder s'il n'y a pas un micro caché quelque part dans le panier. Ou tiens, pire, une caméra."

Le rire clair de Paige retentit à nouveau dans la clairière, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux perché dans les arbres.

* * *

Les deux filles arrivèrent un peu en retard à la fête organisée pour le départ des nageuses d'Oakland, et qui se déroulait dans le gymnase du lycée de Rosewood. Elle étaient passées chez Emily pour se changer après leur pique-nique, échangeant leurs jeans et tee shirts pour quelque chose de plus habillé - un élégant pantalon noir pour Paige, avec une chemise grise cintrée ouverte sur un top blanc, et une robe vert clair pour Emily, qui portait aussi un petit blouson en jean court et très mode. Emily avait prêté à Paige un pendentif en argent, qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec sa tenue, et elle arborait elle-même une broche en faux rubis sur sa veste.

La plupart des étudiants présents à la soirée étaient de Rosewood, mais les Californiennes étaient de loin les plus bruyantes, et les plus démonstratives, comme dans les tribunes de la piscine, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Sitôt passée la porte, Paige fut littéralement "kidnappée" par les membres de son équipe, qui l'entraînèrent vers un coin de la salle, dans le but apparent de la faire participer à un défi impliquant des gobelets, des raquettes et des balles de ping-pong.

Emily, qui avait lâché la main de Paige avec réticence, parcourut la salle des yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle aperçut ses amies près du buffet. Hanna était tout sourire, un immense gobelet à la main. Emily espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'alcool, en théorie interdit lors des soirées lycéennes, mais qui y circulait largement en douce. Si Hanna sobre était déjà difficilement gérable, Hanna ivre devenait carrément hors de contrôle.

Comme pour confirmer les pires craintes d'Emily, l'éxubérante blonde lui sauta littéralement au cou.

"Emmm!" ronronna-t-elle, ses bras autour des épaules de son amie.

"Enfin! Vous voilà! Alors, comment était ce pique-nique romantique? Tiède, chaud ou... très chaud?" dit-elle un peu trop fort au goût d'Emily.

Celle-ci se dégagea. "Hanna", dit-elle d'un sourire un peu crispé, en jetant des regards autour d'elle. "Tu n'espères pas des détails, j'espère?"

"Bien sûr que si!" s'exclama Hanna. "Le plus de détails possible! Alors, est-ce que _Paigey_ a assuré?"

Spencer grinça des dents. Aria enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

"Hanna", dit Spencer. "Tu te rappelles la conversation que nous avons eu récemment, au sujet des affaires privées?"

"Je t'en prie, Hastings", dit Hanna en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je vous raconte tout pour Caleb et moi. Où, quand, et comment on le fait.."

"Justement", intervint Aria. "Nous n'avons pas _vraiment_ besoin d'avoir toutes ces précisions."

"Tu l'as dit", ajouta Spencer. "On s'en passerait très bien."

Hanna fit une moue boudeuse.

"Je veux juste le bonheur d'Emily."

Celle-ci sourit. Hanna pouvait être exaspérante parfois, mais elle aimait sincèrement ses amies. On ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça.

"Je suis heureuse, Hanna, crois-moi."

"Tu en as l'air, en tout cas", dit Aria, ses grands yeux noirs étudiant avec attention l'expression de son amie. Elle serra brièvement la main d'Emily, qui lui sourit en retour.

"De toute façon", dit Hanna avec un petit clin d'oeil en direction d'Emily, "vous n'êtes déjà plus le '_it couple_' de Rosewood".

"Hein?"dit Emily, interloquée. "Mais de quoi parles-tu?"

Ses trois amies éclatèrent de rire, échangeant des regards complices.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer?" demanda Emily, de plus en plus perdue.

"Il y a eu un vote", développa enfin Spencer. "Pour désigner le couple le plus tendance du moment. Après la rencontre de natation, Paige et toi avaient obtenu le plus de suffrages. Tout le monde vous trouve si 'adorables'", dit-elle en insistant sur le mot. Hanna pouffa.

"Mais depuis, vous avez été détrôné par une paire inattendue!" ajouta Spencer, en pointant son doigt vers le centre de la salle.

Emily, stupéfaite, aperçut alors Shana, en train de danser lascivement avec une fille de Rosewood. Autour d'elles, en cercle, des spectacteurs profitaient du spectacle, des sifflets appréciateurs émanant même de quelques garçons.

La bouche d'Emily s'ouvrit en grand quand elle reconnut la fille en question.

"Jenna Marshall? Et Shana? _Vraiment_?"

Jenna était une fille qu'Emily et ses amies connaissaient peu, mais qui avait une aura assez mystérieuse, voire inquiétante parfois. Sans être une des filles les plus populaires du lycée, elle savait se faire respecter. Elle était plutôt solitaire, la rumeur disant qu'elle fréquentait plutôt des étudiants de l'université.

"Il paraît qu'elles sont ensembles depuis l'arrivée de Shana à Rosewood, ou presque, mais personne n'en savait rien", dit Hanna avec des mines de conspiratrice. "Jusqu'à ce soir. Cet échange scolaire était _vraiment_ intéressant. Dommage que ça se termine."

Elle se mordit les lèvres, remarquant l'air triste d'Emily. "Désolée, Em."

"Ce n'est rien", dit Emily. "Et puis, ça n'est pas comme si Paige et moi n'allions jamais nous revoir", dit-elle avec un petit sourire courageux.

"Et... juste pour savoir... qui a eu l'idée de ce stupide vote?"ajouta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle fixa Hanna d'un air suspicieux.

Mais la pétillante blonde leva ses mains devant elle, en signe de dénégation.

"Ce n'est pas moi! Promis, juré, Emily!"

"Je crois que c'est Noel Kahn", murmura Aria. "C'est ce que j'ai entendu, en tout cas."

"Ca ne m'étonnerait pas", dit Spencer. "C'est tout à fait le genre de ce crétin."

"Il n'est pas là, j'espère", dit Emily en regardant autour d'elle. Noel Kahn était un ami d'Alison, si tant est qu'on pouvait être ami avec Alison, ou en tout cas un de ses flirts réguliers. Emily n'avait plus aperçu la belle blonde depuis leur mise au point, quelques jours auparavant.

"Non, il a dit qu'il avait mieux à faire qu'assister à une soirée lycéenne", la rassura Aria. "Et _elle_ n'est pas là non plus", ajouta-t-elle à mi voix à l'intention d'Emily. Celle-ci hocha la tête, rassurée. Elle savait bien qu'elle allait devoir recroiser Alison un de ces jours, et même lui parler. Mais pas ce soir, vraiment pas. Ce soir, tout ce qui importait était Paige et elle.

Quand ses coéquipières "relâchèrent" enfin Paige, non sans lui avoir soutiré la promesse de revenir jouer à un de leurs défis qu'elles affectionnaient, la Californienne, avant de rejoindre Emily, alla glisser quelques mots à l'oreille du DJ qui animait la soirée.

Elle avait une idée précise du style de musique sur lequel elle voulait inviter Emily à danser. Quand les premières notes du morceaux du groupe Lady Antebellum, "Dancin' away with my heart", retentirent dans la salle, quelques élèves firent la grimace, mais la plupart applaudirent le premier slow de la soirée.

Paige, les yeux fixés sur Emily, se dirigea droit vers la belle brune et lui prit la main, l'attirant doucement mais fermement vers la piste de dance.

Emily passa ses bras autour du cou de Paige, et celle-ci enlaça la taille d'Emily. Les deux filles commencèrent à bouger doucement au rythme des paroles de la chanson:

_**"I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song  
Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball  
I can still feel my head on your shoulder  
And hoping that song would never be over..."**_

Autour d'elles, d'autres couples dansaient, mais beaucoup regardaient Emily et Paige, fascinés par l'accord parfait entre elles. Les deux filles étaient de la même taille, du même gabarit longiligne, et dansaient de façon si harmonieuse et naturelle qu'on aurait jamais deviné qu'il s'agissait de leur premier slow ensemble.

Emily et Paige n'avaient pas conscience des regards, admiratifs ou envieux pour la plupart, qui se posaient sur elles. Elles étaient dans leur bulle, dans un nuage de félicité. Paige sentait des papillons se bousculer dans son estomac, et Emily avait l'impression de ne plus toucher terre. Elle se trouvait si bien, dans les bras de Paige, si _à sa place_, qu'elle aurait voulu que la chanson ne s'arrête jamais.

Lorsque Emily entendit les paroles du dernier couplet:

_**"You headed off to college at the end of that summer  
And we lost touch  
I guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much**_

_**I haven't seen you in ages  
Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are  
For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful  
And dancing away with my heart."**_

elle sourit tendrement et murmura à l'oreille de l'autre fille:

"Bon choix de chanson, McCullers. Mais un peu trop nostalgique, non?"

Pour toute réponse, Paige la serra un peu plus fort contre elle, et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule d'Emily. Celle-ci caressa tendrement les cheveux de la Californienne. Elle comprenait pourquoi sa petite amie avait choisi cette chanson. Malgré l'authenticité de leur lien, leur amour était neuf et l'éloignement géographique, sans compter l'année presque entière qui devait encore s'écouler avant leur entrée à l'université, représentaient des obstacles réels. Emily et Paige n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé entre elles, mais chacune en était consciente.

Alors que la chanson se terminait, Paige effleura des lèvres la joue d'Emily, et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille: "Je t'aime, Em."

Le baiser passionné qu'Emily lui donna alors fit pâlir d'envie la plupart des garçons présents, ainsi que quelques filles.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quand le DJ abandonna les slows pour une musique plus rythmée, les filles se retrouvèrent autour du buffet.

Paige put faire plus amplement connaissance avec le petit ami de Spencer, Toby, qu'elle avait seulement entraperçu jusque là. Mais c'est avec Caleb, l'amoureux d'Hanna, qu'elle se découvrit le plus d'affinités. Emily apprit à cette occasion que Paige était très calée en ordinateurs, et adorait les jeux vidéos. Paige et Caleb commencèrent à parler avec excitation de la prochaine version du jeu "Call of Duty", s'attirant des soupirs appuyés d'Hanna et d'Emily, que le sujet n'intéressait que très modérement.

La pétillante blonde, qui portait des talons hauts qui la faisaient paraître presque aussi grande qu'Emily, attira son amie un peu à l'écart et lui dit dans l'oreille:

"Ca colle parfaitement entre Paige et les gars. Elle est trop cool, Em. Tu ne pourrais pas demander à Pam et Wayne de l'adopter? Attends, non, ça ne va pas, parce que sinon vous deux... Oh, je sais! Pourquoi pas les Hastings? Spencer et Paige pourraient _totalement_ être soeurs!"

"Je pense que les parents de Paige ne seraient pas d'accord, Hanna" dit Emily en levant les yeux au ciel. Hanna avait de ces idées, parfois.

"Va savoir", dit Hanna, qui ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

Elle consulta machinalement son téléphone.

"En tout cas", dit-elle avec satisfaction en fixant l'écran, "après ce slow _super hot_, vous êtes repassées en tête."

"Hein?" dit Emily, avant de réaliser de quoi Hanna parlait exactement. "Encore ce stupide sondage? Mais... c'est en temps réel?"

"Bien sûr", dit Hanna. "A quoi servirait Twitter, autrement?"

* * *

"...Je ne peux pas croire que tu t'en vas dans quelques heures", murmura Emily doucement en levant les yeux vers Paige. Celle-ci lui sourit, un sourire un peu triste. Les deux filles étaient allongées sur le lit d'Emily, enlacées, la tête d'Emily nichée dans le creux de l'épaule de Paige. Les doigts de Paige caressaient doucement l'avant-bras d'Emily. Celle-ci sentait l'électricité sur sa peau. Une sensation enivrante et douce. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours.

Les deux filles n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, ayant passé la majorité de la nuit à discuter sur le siège devant la fenêtre, ou simplement blotties l'une contre l'autre, savourant leurs derniers moments d'intimité avant de longs mois.

Les deux lycéennes entendirent des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre, et quand Emily lui dit d'entrer, une Pam Fields hésitante se glissa dans la pièce. La mère d'Emily parut soulagée de voir que si les deux filles étaient sur le même lit (ce qu'elle soupçonnait de toute façon), elles étaient sur le couvre-lit, et dieu merci, totalement habillées.

"Les filles", dit Mme Fields. "Le car de Paige part dans moins d'une heure, donc si vous voulez avoir le temps de vous préparer...".

Un bus devait emmener les nageuses d'Oakland à l'aéroport de Philadelphie, d'où elles prendraient l'avion pour San Francisco. "Le petit déjeuner est prêt, j'ai fait les pancakes que tu aimes tant, Paige", ajouta Pam, et la Californienne lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Même si elle savait qu'elle avait la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir avaler quoi que çe soit, le geste de Pam Fields la touchait.

Les filles passèrent tour à tour à la salle de bain, et Emily inspecta la chambre, s'assurant que Paige n'oubliait aucun objet. Sa petite amie était tellement désordonnée que cette précaution était indispensable.

Elle aperçut sur le dossier d'une chaise le sweat à capuche de Stanford que la Californienne lui avait prêté une fois. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir son nez dans le vêtement avant de le tendre à Paige. "Garde-le", lui dit celle-ci en souriant. "Ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais pas avoir l'occasion d'en avoir d'autres. Oh, et puis j'oubliais: j'ai un cadeau pour toi."

Paige tendit alors à Emily un paquet de forme rectangulaire, entouré de papier brun.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" interrogea la belle brune, qui commença à ouvrir le paquet.

"Non". Paige l'arrêta d'un geste. "Tu l'ouvriras plus tard. Quand je serai partie".

Emily la regarda attentivement. Paige avait les yeux baissés, et une soudaine rougeur était apparue sur ses joues. Emily sourit tendrement.

"C'est promis. Mais je vais avoir du mal à attendre."

Elle embrassa Paige, très vite, simplement, sur la joue. La nageuse Californienne sourit, inclina légérement la tête, et serra la main d'Emily. "Merci, Em" dit-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Sur le parking du lycée, où était fixé le rendez-vous pour le départ de l'équipe de natation d'Oakland, Aria, Hanna et Spencer attendaient leurs amies. Aucune d'elle, pas même Hanna qui détestait se lever tôt, n'aurait voulu manquer l'occasion de dire au revoir à Paige. Elles étaient aussi là pour Emily, bien sûr. Elles savaient que leur amie aurait besoin d'elles après le départ de la fille de son coeur.

Paige posa son sac de voyage à terre, et regarda les trois lycéennes, avec un petit sourire hésitant qui avait du mal à cacher son émotion. Deux semaines auparavant, elle ne connaissait aucune de ces filles, et aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression de quitter sa famille.

"Approche, McCullers" dit finalement Spencer, et la Californienne obéit, la gorge un peu serrée.

Aria se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Paige sur les deux joues, avec naturel et affection. "J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, Paige" dit la petite brune. "Prends bien soin de toi."

"Toi aussi, Aria" lui répondit Paige en souriant.

Hanna Marin serra Paige contre elle avec effusion, et lui dit: "Tu as intérêt à nous appeler, McCullers. Souvent, très souvent, si tu ne veux pas que je débarque en Californie pour te botter les fesses." Paige ne pu s'empêcher de rire. "C'est promis, Hanna. Et tu peux venir quand tu veux, au fait."

Spencer Hastings et Paige McCullers se dirent à bientôt, pas adieu. Elles se doutaient qu'elles ne se reverraient sans doute pas avant longtemps, mais elles savaient toutes deux que leur amitié, pourtant récente, était de celles qui durent. Peu de mots furent échangés entre les deux filles. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin. Spencer se contenta de serrer vigoureusement la Californienne dans ses bras, et Paige lui murmura: "Prends soin d'Em, Spence."

"Compte sur moi, Paige", lui répondit la benjamine des Hastings.

Avant de monter dans le bus, Paige embrassa une dernière fois Emily, avant de murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de la belle brune. Celle-ci, qui avait de la peine à retenir ses larmes, hocha la tête.

La porte du véhicule se referma derrière Paige, et Emily, les yeux embués, sentit aussitôt le bras de Spencer entourer ses épaules et la main d'Hanna agripper la sienne avec force.

* * *

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Emily ouvrit le cadeau que lui avait laissé Paige. Comme elle s'y attendait, vu le format, c'était un livre.

Elle lut d'abord le titre: "Le coeur est un chasseur solitaire". Puis elle découvrit le nom de l'auteur, et ne put retenir un sourire. "Carson McCullers", dit Emily à haute voix. Elle se souvenait maintenant avoir entendu ce nom à l'école, pendant les cours de littérature. Mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le moment.

Elle ouvrit le livre, le feuilleta, et découvrit sur la première page un petit mot écrit au stylo.

_"Une autre McCullers que tu devrais aimer. Ce livre a changé ma vie. Et au fait: je t'aime, Emily" _avait écrit Paige.

"Oh, Paige", dit Emily, émue. Elle referma le livre, le posa doucement sur sa table de chevet, caressant du doigt la couverture.

"C'est toi qui a changé ma vie, Paige McCullers" dit-elle tout bas, un sourire heureux illuminant son beau visage.


End file.
